The Chaos Users Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: SH Arc.Eggman has a new plot to rule the world. A battleship fleet poised to destroy all of the world's capitals. 15 individuals come together to stop him. Thing is. Is he really behind this? NarutoxHarem Sonic Hedgehog series x over.
1. SA 1:Chaos Awakens Rewritten!

The Chaos Users

0

Naruto x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-san

Shadow x ?

Sonic x ?

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

A young male sat over the cliff side watching the sunset with his companion, a female vixen as another peaceful day on Earth had come and gone. There tails interlocked as they enjoyed the sincerity of there closeness. It had been a few weeks since Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a mad genius had attempted to take over the world and build an empire, one he would christen Robotropolis.

As such their other companion, the mad scientist's nemesis and the fast thing alive on two legs was on vacation. That beings name was Sonic The Hedgehog, a blue Anthropomorphic Hedgehog whose speeds could exceed the sound barrier. All three friends had met as a result of one of Robotnik's earlier schemes and since then they foiled whatever plot the madmen came up with. But for now they were enjoying the period of peace they were given knowing it was all a matter of time until Robotnik tried something else.

0

Angel Island

0

Up in the clouds over the Wild terrains and lush forests of the Mystic ruins was the floating island Angel Island. A large, lavish paradise that was home to ancient ruins and other terrains including winter wonderlands. In the center was the ruins of a temple that houses the legendary gem of grand power, the Master Emerald.

The bright glowing shine of the Large Green emerald pierced the dark and peaceful star filled sky. The night was beautiful as the Emerald's guardian Knuckles the Enchinda bathed in the Master's emerald dark green glow as he rested.

The stone cold floor beneath him reminded him of his duty. A duty he knew he had to do despite not knowing why. It was a strange feeling constantly haunting him. He knew nothing of his past yet felt he had to guard the emerald, as if it was programmed into his genes.

He was the last of his kind due to an unexplained incident long ago.

His extraordinary strength and affinity with the Master Emerald, together with the sign of a guardian across his chest, all pointed to his duty as the Master Emerald Guardian.

The Sacred Sky Sanctuary ruins destruction was forever engraved in his mind as a constant reminder of what could happen if the emerald's power was abused. The guardian was left to face off against the Doctor's sinister leftovers and against the power of the Master Emerald directly. The aftershock of the right left a scar on the island and the Sacred Ruins fell into the Ocean. If it wasn't for his new friends Sonic and Naruto, Knuckles would be down there with them.

Before this incident he would often leave the emerald for brief moments of time to explore the island but after that no more. He was by it's side residing in the spot that the Chaos Emeralds, gems of legendary power said to hold the power of the gods themselves were now scattered across the world due to another incident many years ago.

The Silence was then broken by the sound of Jet Engines, followed by something electrical, or some form of energy, powering up. Knuckles opened his eyes and saw nothing.

CRASH!

The floor shook beneath him as Knuckles fell onto his face. He turned around to see a strange figure in front of him.

The humanoid figure was a few inches taller then him. It's body was semi-transparent and made of water with no visible bones and organs except a small brain like object. The only human like feature or came close to it was it's eyes but those were consisted of two green orbs.

Knuckles sprang to his feet and suddenly noticed his precious Master Emerald had been shattered into pieces.

"What the? Oh no! Did you do this? Why? Answer me beast before I start throwing punches," the guardian declared as he dashed towards the water beast preparing a powerful punch. However as he was just about to strike the watery figure jumped up. It dropped down with mighty force knocking Knuckles a good distance from the shrine.

Knuckles raced back up to the shattered remains of the Master Emerald. Not much remained of the marvelous as just the base of the controller remained. The watery figure had completed disappeared without saying a thing. Knuckles remained as confused as ever, and as he took a moment to think about what has just happened, the main thing he was supposed to prevent happened.

"Oh no! Without the Master Emerald the Island will sink into the Ocean again."

Sure enough the Island began to shake as if hit by a massive earthquake. Knuckles jumped into the air and used his glide technique to reach the end of the Floating Island without being affected by the shaking. Angel Island used the power of the Master Emerald to remain in the sky, thus hiding the most powerful of the Emeralds away from the general public.

Knuckles never questioned this, assuming it was to protect it from those who'd wish to use its power for evil. Angel Island was also his home and a sacred island to his race. He wished to preserve it best he could.

Knuckles reached the end of Angel Island and looked down towards the Ocean underneath him. To his horror the Angel Island didn't just crash into an Ocean but a huge jungle with mountains surrounding it.

Eventually a building with two giant tails settled his nerve. That had to be where Naruto and Tails lived. He had to made haste to find the emerald pieces before they fell into the wrong hands.

Elsewhere in the mystic ruins area.

Buzz…..Beep

The glass of the tube disappeared and the first thing he saw was the face of his master. E-102 Gamma stepped out of the tube he had been charging in. The man in front of him gave him life and so appropriately asked for his eternal loyalty.

"Arise E-102, you are complete.''

**"Scanning video input. File found. Subject Dr Ivo Robotnik. Master, what can I do for you?"**

"Perfect, another fine addition to my E-series. You have already identified me now identify yourself.''

**"Scanning system….I am E-102 Gamma. 3rd in the E-series.''**

"And how are your systems? I can see your processor and database are fine. How about your cannon?"

"**All systems working at 100 percent.''**

Gamma examined the Room he was in. He found the file he needed to identify the local area. He was in the entrance room to the Final Egg base, deep within the Mystic Ruins. To his right were two more tubes. One held an unconscious Metal Sonic, probably still repairing itself after the intense race he had on Little Planet. The other held a new Robotic Sonic Prototype, equipped with machine gun hands.

"Come Gamma, it's time for you first test. Beyond this door is a little shooting gallery I've made. Try and hit all the targets.''

**"Mission Accepted. Objective Destroy all targets.'' **

Gamma ventured through the corridors of the shooting gallery section of final Egg. Lots of Dolls of the four primary targets appeared, mainly of the Foxes and the Echidna. At the end though the Hedgehog appeared, tougher than the others. The Doll moved along a rail and took three shots to break.

Gamma felt a strange sensation. Almost a feeling though that would've been impossible. He was just a robot but he felt his cannon was only adequate to do the task. That it was lacking efficiency in range, power, and sight capabilities if the rockets he produced only did the minimal damage to the latter object when it had maximal damage ratio within the specified meters against the previous objects. He still blasted into the air shouting, "Mission Complete", however and he felt a little bit of happiness too.

A machine… how could he feel these things?

Gamma decided not to dwell on it and returned to the entrance lobby. There waiting for him was Dr. Robotnik clapping his performance.

"Bravo Gamma. I think you're ready for your first real challenge already. Down there is your bigger brother E-101. Why don't you go say hello."

Gamma moved down to the lower area of the lobby where a black robot was waiting for him. It was like Gamma in every way except that instead of a hand and one laser blaster, E-101 Beta had dual missile launchers.

"Now I have a proposition for you two. I want to know who the strongest is so I'm pitting you against each other. The winner will be granted permission to join the Egg Carrier Crew as my elite task force. Personally my money is on Beta though Gamma has earned the right to at least challenge Beta.''

**"Affirmative," **said both Robots at the same time.

Beta fired a barrage of missiles at Gamma though Gamma had already analyzed Beta's weakness. The missiles weren't all that fast, even if they did home into Beta's opponents they could be outrun with some speed. Gamma used that to his advantage and locked on to Beta with his laser. He then circled around Beta firing his laser and weakened Beta to his knees.

Beta fell to the ground sparking a little. Gamma fired into the air shouting "Mission Complete" again. Gamma was extremely happy with an intensity that confused him even further.

Gamma kept the emotion to himself filing it under a newly created file and calculated several ratios. He came to a 47% conclusion that it was part of an A.I. program while another 37% was filed under possible CPU errors.

The Doctor proceeded down to the arena with a big grin on his face. Gamma didn't have the strength of Beta but he managed to defeat him using Skill and tactics. Dr. Robotnik was impressed.

"Excellent Gamma. I hereby give you permission to serve aboard the Egg Carrier.''

Beta then pushed in front of Dr. Robotnik and made some beeping noises.

"What's this? You want to serve as well?''

Beta kept pushing in front of Dr. Robotnik. Annoyed the Doctor took a moment to think and then smiled.

"So you really want to come along to huh? Well Ok. I hereby grant you Special Permission to come aboard the Egg Carrier", said the Doctor, "Now, it's time for the Egg Carrier to take its place commanding the skies. Prepare the Egg Carrier for take off!"

**"Affirmative!"** said the two robots before disappearing into the depths on the Final Egg.

Nibi had went to sleep some time ago but Naruto couldn't get over his feelings of dread. He decided to go for a walk and went deep inside the jungle. He made his way through the forest and came across something he hadn't seen in awhile.

Meanwhile deep within the Mystic Ruins Jungle, Big the Cat lay on his bed asleep. Resting on top of his head was hid best friend. A Frog named Froggy. The peaceful night was interrupted by a loud explosion and an event was about to happen that would involve this normally neutral cat, into a fight he would normally stay out of.

Big the cat was a very large purple cat that had always lived in the Jungle. He practically raised himself and learned to fish early on in life. It became his passion, though that may be too strong a word.

It was nightfall and so the big bulky cat lay on his wooden re-enforced bed sleeping. The loud sound of a crash not all that far away wasn't enough to wake him. His little Frog friend however felt the force and fell off Big's Belly. Shaking off the pain Froggy noticed a small puddle of water that seemed to call out to him. Curious Froggy went in to investigate and then it all went black for him.

Big suddenly leapt to his feet. He felt like something bad had happened and looked down to find his frog friend had mutated noticeably. He now had a fairly large tail, in proportion to the rest of its body.

"Froggy? What happened to you buddy?'' Big asked in his deep slow talking voice.

Froggy turned with a sinister look on his face and leapt above Big in a massive jump. It landed next to a Yellow Emerald the two had found one day during fishing. To Big's surprise Froggy ate the treasure they had found.

"My Treasure! What are you doing Froggy?" The large purple feline asked Big upset.

Froggy then hopped off deep into the Jungle. Big grabbed his prized fishing Rod and went after him.

After their last big adventure Sonic went on vacation. The city was safe in Naruto and Nibi's hand as the Blue Hedgehog was more interested in exploring more of this new world. Nothing pleased Sonic more than to run, and while the canyons and mountains gave him plenty of space he still wished to see more of the world. He was surprised that this world had versions similar to, Spring Yard and Casino Night cities of Mobius or maybe it was a result of that Chaos Emerald Warp thing some time ago.

The big giant Egg had gone all silent since he tricked Knuckles and tried to steal the Master Emerald to power his monstrosity, the Death Egg. Sonic had managed to destroy the evil satellite though it took him a couple of attempts. He even managed to get Angel Island back into the air. All while learning a bit of the emeralds power from Naruto.

Now though he was excited about exploring this new city, Station Square. It was a human metropolis, much larger than the ones back in Mobius.

"Yeah this is happening", he said out loud from one of the rooftops.

Suddenly he heard the sound of sirens. He looked down a found numerous police cars blasting through the streets as fast as they could. Nowhere near Sonic's speed though it was still quite fast for your average person. Sonic started to smile as he thought that this could be the beginning of a new adventure.

Sonic jumped off the roof and found his way to the ground safely. He dashed towards the police cars and followed them to a large courtyard.

In the Courtyard where groups of policemen firing guns at a strange creature. The bullets passed through him without even causing a scratch.

"Oh no our weapons are useless!'' One of the officers declared.

**"All officers fall back!''** There superior officer announced with a megaphone.

The policemen ran as Sonic landed on the bonnet of one of the police cars.

"Hi there. My name's Sonic what's yours?"

The creature didn't answer. Instead all you could hear were some cries of "Oh my god is that really him? The legendary hero Sonic. He'll make quick work of this creature!"

"Not talking huh? Well maybe it's time you left. For some reason the people of this city don't like you. Best to just go and find somewhere else!''

The beast suddenly threw a punch with a stretched arm at Sonic. Sonic jumped out of the way and landed on the floor next to him.

"Oh so that's how you want to play. Ok then show me what you got,'' Sonic taunted the beast who tried another punch though Sonic dodged it quickly enough by jumping in a spin ball attack. He landed with the full force of his attack on the Beast's head. That brain thing was the only thing that looked like it could be a weak spot so that's where Sonic landed and sure enough the beast burst into loads of drops.

The drops soon formed a puddle and to Sonic's surprised reformed and quickly attacked with both arms stretched. His helicopter like attack smacked Sonic onto the floor.

"Lucky hit," The hedgehog responded as he avoided the Beast's next attack and jumped into the head again. It burst into drops again after wincing a little in pain. When it reformed this time the beast leapt high into the air onto the tops of the nearby flagpoles. Grabbing hold, the Beast smashed the floor with its fists. An attack Sonic easily dodged though the Beast leapt from pole to pole and kept striking the floor near Sonic.

Sonic decided enough was enough and spin dashed into the pole the Beast was about to land on. The Beast fell, crashing into the floor leaving him open for one final assault. This time the puddle didn't reform and retreated towards a drain.

"Hey you big drip. Where you going?"

The Beast disappeared down the drain.

"You know nothing you fool. That's Chaos the God of Destruction,",said a familiar voice.

It was Dr. Robotnik on top of the rooftops.

"Well well if it isn't Robotnik. I was wondering when you'd show up," said Sonic, "So is this Chaos thing your latest weapon? How lame!"

"Confident as always you blue rat, but that was just the warm up. The real fight should be far more interesting. Until we meet again Hedgehog," said Dr. Robotnik before taking to the skies in his escape pod.

After that Sonic found himself invited to stay in Emerald Resort Hotel by the Mayor himself. He even ran into Amy Rose who he had saved from the small planet. He decided to stay a few days in case that Chaos creature attacked again. Once in he checked in for the night and got a good night sleep.


	2. SA 1:Hunt for the Emeralds:Remade!

The Chaos User

0

Narutox Rouge x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-san

ShadowxMariaxOc

SonicxAmyxOc

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000000

Story Start

00000

Knuckles dug through the ground following the liquid creature that shattered the Master Emerald. He eventually emerged from the ground poking his head through. He found himself in the city, and as he looked around he saw a sign that said 'Station Square.''

0

Mystic Ruins

0

''Naruto…I'm busy,'' Tails said as her lover massaged her sides. She found it kind of hard to focus when he insisted on being frisk.

''But Tai-ils,'' He said nibbling on her ear causing her to moan. ''I'm lonely,'' He said as his hand snake upward and started massaging her chest through her shirt. Tails was quite developed as her C-cups were hidden by the baggy shirts she wore. She also wore baggy pants that hid her her slender figure and shapely behind. He suppose she was worried about trouble because during the early days within the city several pro-bestiality sickos and freaks made unwanted advantages towards her.

''I…Naruto please, I'm trying to work…'' She said as she shivered at his touch.

''Maybe I shouldn't have brought back that Chaos Emerald I found…'' He began trailing off as he got her attention.

''If you let me work now I promise we'll spend some quality time later ok?'' She said as Naruto kissed the back of her neck causing her to shiver again.

''Alright…you win…I'll be in the city…I'll be back in a few hours,'' The blonde said as he went outside the shop and made a bee-line for the train platform.

0

Station Square

0

Above the clear blue skies a plane soared above. Tails was currently flying Sonic's plane, The Tornado, a red bi-plane that the hedgehog rarely used. The Blue Hero had left it in her possession since she loved to tinker with anything mechanical. So far all tests with a Chaos Emerald as a source of power was successful until the engine suddenly stopped. Tails tried to stop the plane from crashing but it was no use as the plane plummeted towards the ground. She gave a scream as she waited for the impact.

Everything had went dark after that. She groaned as she woke up to see the smiling face of Naruto looking down on her. ''Hey…see why stuff like shouldn't be done…'' He said shaking his head.

''Sorry…looks like a lot of work has to be done,'' She said as she looked around.

''Where's the Tornado?''

''Fixed it up and trasnported back to the workshop…hey…I think I see Sonic,'' Naruto said as he saw a blue blur speed towards them.

Some time had past and after the reunion the trio found themselves in the Mystic Ruins as Tails explained how Naruto found the emerald and her experiments.

The Train didn't take long to arrive in the Mystic Ruins and there Naruto, Sonic, and Tails had to fight there way through the star crazed people. They ran straight out and up the stone steps to a flat area near Tails workshop.

"Cool Workshop Tails," Sonic exclaimed as he looked around.

Suddenly the sound of Jet engines interrupted their short would be conversation. Above them flew the Doctor in his Eggmobile. This time it had two stumpy wings with a massive spike on each. The Doctor descended onto the flat platform.

''So you pests have finally arrived.''

"Hey look it's a giant talking Egg," said Sonic smiling.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you get enough of a beating last time?'' The vixen asked as she moved into a fighting position.

''Apparently not…maybe that blow to head most have knocked a few points off his I.Q.,'' Naruto suggested.

''Silence Vermin! I the great Dr Ivo Robotnik, Soon to be the world greatest Ruler will finish the three of you off today. With my Egg Hornet I'll destroy you three and acquire your Chaos Emerald.''

"Not a chance. Bring it on Eggman!"

''Let's get this shit cracking then,'' Naruto said not wanting to be left out.

The Egg Hornet's engine roared and attacked Sonic.

0

Boss: Egg Hornet

0

The Egg Hornet dove drill first into the ground where Sonic stood. Sonic jumped out of the way as Tails attacked the cockpit glass. Annoyed Dr. Robotnik switched his focus from Sonic to Tails which left him open to Sonic's attacks. He flew into and shot out several missiles. This time Naruto shot forward and cut the missiles into pieces with his Katana. Sonic and Tails then jumped over landing on his Katana and shot into the air. Sonic used the finally mastered Homing attack to destroying one rocket launchers while Tails use her tails to slice the other half. No matter what the doctor tried it was a losing situation.

''That was too easy…egg shit is up to something,'' Naruto said.

Robotnik didn't seem to move; instead he pretended to smash the controls of his ship with his fist. As Tails ran towards Sonic he noticed the glimmer of the Emerald. He knew the troublesome fox girl had one of the seven chaos emeralds and now was the time to strike.

A huge claw came out of nowhere and snatched the Chaos Emerald from Tails' grasp. The Claw brought the Emerald into the Doctors grasp.

"Thank you twerp. One seventh of my plan is now complete. Oh Chaos!" said Dr. Robotnik.

A puddle of water appeared out of nowhere, morphing into the same beast Sonic fought outside Station Square's City Hall.

''Chaos!'' Naruto shouted surprising everyone. Somehow the blonde knew about he liquid creature.

''You know this creature Naruto.''

''Yeah, I fought this creature before. At all cost he must never acquire all seven emeralds,'' Naruto said as he clenched his hand. _''I won't let the world be destroyed again Tikal,'' _He whispered but Sonic and Tails still heard him.

''Aah well then boy you know that once Chaos has reached it's perfect form I will rule the world and Robotnikland will be built.''

The Doctor threw the emerald at Chaos and it disappeared into its body. Chaos melted back into a puddle and reformed only this time he was slightly different. A strange stone like bone appeared in one of his arms. Chaos 1 whipped his arm as the tendril like appendages expended. Naruto dashed in front of Tails to take the brunt of the hit as the two of them were sent flying down the staircase.

''NARUTO! TAILS! Eggman you bastard! You'll pay for that!'' Sonic said as he ran forward.

Chaos wasn't fast enough to move in front of the doctor so instead he mashed the ground as wind seemed to cut up the ground tossing up several rocks eschewing Sonic's path causing him stop. '_The hell! Was it that creature Chaos? Or was it the Chaos Emerald that did that?'_"As you can see Chaos gets stronger with every emerald he absorbs. When he gets all seven he'll be invincible and that's when I strike. I will use him to destroy Station Square and on its ruins I will build Robotnikland, where I will rule all", said Dr. Robotnik.

"That thing is nothing but a big drip. I stopped it once I can stop it again!''

Sonic raced over to fight Chaos 1 though he just melted into a puddle again and disappeared into the ground.

"Not here Rodent. We will meet again though and next time we will be ready for you", said Dr. Robotnik.

And with that Dr. Robotnik took to the skies.

Sonic paused to think.

"He needs more emeralds to power Chaos."

''Meaning we beat the bastard to the punch.'' Naruto said as he and Tails made it back to the top. ''I know where there's another Chaos Emerald.''

0

Station Square

0

Meanwhile back in Station Square Knuckles had arrived to find the water beast had completely lost him. It was the first time Knuckles had left his island and entered a big city in the human world. Deciding that the creature meant nothing at the moment as restoring the Master Emerald and Angel Island was his top priority. He focused and meditated sensing the shards of the emeralds over the plane. He could sense a few were back in the Mystic Ruins but he could get those later. Right now the ones in the city were top priority as their was a good chance they could be taken for jewels.

It didn't take long for Knuckles to find the three shards as he searched the city. One was inside a building, another in a tree and the last one was under a bell. So far three pieces of the shattered emerald had been found so now it was time to turn his attention to the next closet signal.

0

Else Where

0

Amy Rose looked happily at her dress as she fixed it. She had adapted herself quite well to living in Station Square. She glanced over at her Piko Piko Hammer, her weapon of choice to fight off Eggman's machines. She figured that the reason Sonic didn't display much attention in her because she simply wasn't a fighter. Maybe if she could prove herself capable then her hero would profess his ever lasting love for her. She squealed at the moment as more romantic images flooding her mind. She knew ever sense her Fortunetelling cards foretold a blue hero saving her from a small planet it was destiny.

Though love would have to wait at the moment as she would have to go buy some groceries seeing as she was currently low on food.

0

Another Part of the City

0

Big the Cat had followed his frog friend all the way to the big city. He didn't care much for cities, too busy and hectic for him. He spotted Froggy hopping around the streets and watched as he hopped under a car and down a drain. Big lifted the car and fell through the drain into the sewers.

Big followed Froggy into Twinkle Park the big amusement park of Station Square. It sat on the coastline of Station Square and was very popular with children. Big had gotten through using the maintenance tunnels and found himself in front of a big pool. Big examined the pool and found it full of fish, amongst which was Froggy swimming.

Big wasn't too fond of swimming but he was very fond of Fishing. He took out his Fishing Rod and launched his lure into the water near Froggy.

Just like a fish Froggy fell for the lure and Big snagged him. It wasn't easy to reel him in, but Big managed it, finally catching his best friend.

"Froggy? Why are you running away from me? What has gotten into you?" asked Big.

Froggy sneered at Big and started to fidget. Something was definitely wrong with Froggy; it was as if he was trying to find something. Big took Froggy out of Twinkle Park quickly and avoided the security. Lucky for him he was quick enough to catch Froggy and get out before anyone noticed him.

Victorious Big headed back to his little hut in Mystic Ruins.

0

Mystic Ruins…Windy Valley

0

Naruto blasted through the valley as his two friends followed close behind him. As they blazed through the path they were eventually picked up by a Tornado. Being a wind master Naruto was able to control the elemental disaster and used it to quickly comb through the area until they found the Blue Chaos Emerald.

"Excellent. One down, five to go!'' Sonic declared.

"You know I just remembered something. Station Square actually has its own emerald locked in a vault in their casino,'' The vixen spoke up, relaying the information she read in the paper the other day.

"Its own Emerald?" asked Sonic.

"The Mayor bought it from an archaeologist to put in a museum. Though they feared for it's safety so they placed it in the Casino area's vault, which has never been broken into in its history.''

"Well there's a first time for everything. Come on let's go!''

0

Station Square…Casionopolis

0

After forming a hole through the door of the vault Naruto got the Silver Chaos Emerald. Though while they were there the trio spent several hours playing games.

''Oh man that was fun….now we have two…all we need is four more,'' Naruto said.

''So where do you think…'' Tails started to ask before being interrupted by a cloud of pPurple smoke.

"Ho Ho! Thanks for getting the Emerald from me. Night Night you pests", said Dr. Robotnik.

"Damn!" said Sonic before falling asleep

"Egg….man", said Tails before she fell asleep.

''Damn...not here...'' Naruto said as he yawned and fell over.

0

With Knuckles.

0

Knuckles decided to take in the sights of the city for now as when he got to the Casino it was closed. He had to wait until Nightfall as the casino only opened at night. He was really impressed by the city. Amazed by the friendliness of its people and the incredibly tall buildings.

When night came he headed straight for the Casino. Though as he left the hotel to get to the Casino area he came across a familiar foe.

There entering an elevator was Dr. Robotnik, the reason Angel Island fell from the Sky the first time and Knuckles started to think he was behind it this time. He followed Dr. Robotnik by noting the floor the doctor got off at and entered the same elevator.

As the doors opened he saw Dr. Robotnik just standing there in the middle of an empty room. It was some kind of ballroom probably used to host big events.

"Ok doctor put em up. What are you doing here? What are you up to?" asked Knuckles.

The Doctor turned and was surprised to see Knuckles preparing his fists.

"Kn…Knuckles? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for those Master Emerald shards?" asked Dr. Robotnik.

"What? How did you know about that? I knew you were behind it", said Knuckles.

The doctor started to panic and started to slowly walk backwards. A Giant puddle appeared on the floor.

"Ah Chaos. I was wondering where you got to! HERE!" shouted Dr. Robotnik throwing the grey Chaos Emerald towards the puddle.

The puddle absorbed the Chaos Emerald and reformed as Chaos 2. The head seemed to grow some sort of stumpy bull horns and each arm was reinforced with two stone like bones.

"You! I was wondering where you got to! Right that it's, this time I'm not letting you get away", said Knuckles.

"Chaos, attack!"


	3. SA 1: Chaos 4 Remade!

The Chaos User

0

Naruto x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-san

Shadow x ?

Sonic x ?

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

Chaos's new form sported two arms that were now larger and have emeralds in both of them. Its head has moved forward, giving it a more unpleasant appearance, the horns on his head have also changed position to give it a hammerhead style look.

**''It may be only two emeralds but it'll be more then enough to defeat you Echinda,''** Said Chaos shocking both Occupants.

''C-C-C-Chaos! You can talk?'' The so called Genius asked stupidly.

''Of course fool you didn't think I was just some mindless beast…now to pick up where I left off.''

''It doesn't matter speech or no speech your going to pay for smashing the emerald,'' Knuckles said as he dashed forward and punched.

Reacting quickly Chaos created a large shield of water that halted the Enchinda's attack.

**''Fool…did you think such a simple attack could work on me,'' **Chaos said as he brought up his hands and smashed them to the ground causing shock-waves. Knuckles jumped into the air and glided to the other side of the room to avoid it. He then charged forward again throwing both fist but Chaos changed itself into a massive ball of water and dodged it.

The liquid creature bounced across the room destroying chairs and table as it left moisture on the ground. Knuckles started to play on the defense as he back flipped and side stepped the initial attacks waited for the right moment. He then charged and released a brutal dash punched that sent Chaos flying backwards smashing into a pillar. Chaos collapsed into a puddle. Chaos then reformed itself. **''You're stronger then I gave you credit for rodent…but now the games are over,''** Chaos said as it dispersed into a massive amount of water and created a giant sphere around Knuckles.

The enchinda tried to punch through the walls of the creature but it was futile. Chaos constricted into a smaller sphere attempted to choke the enchinda as their was only so long he could hold his breath.

_'Damn I can't give up…must focus…I got to…I can't!''_ Knuckles thought as he started to lose consciousness.

(Play Tikal's Theme remix (So called Hero) by xixnightwolf of Youtube.''

_Do not give up… _A voice said as Knuckles found himself in darkness.

''Hello…where am I? Whose there?''

_You have much power within you…The holy guardian of the master emerald…you have an inner fire within you that can't be distinguished…fight on. _The voice said as it vanished.

Knuckles eyes widen as he looked around. He began to focus and reached deep inside of himself. His body started to heated to extreme temperatures. _Let's see how you like this you bastard…My Maximum Heat Attack. _Knuckles thought as he released a series of punches while blasted out fire burning and ripping Chaos 2 apart.

Chaos returned to his portal form as to circular lights which one would only assume were the Chaos Emerald floated above him.

**''You win this time Echina but I'll be back,'' **The liquid creature said as he slipped through the cracks in the floor.

The Doctor began to panic.

"Easy now Knuckles. I'm not who you're after remember,'' The Doctor spoke up, hoping to pull a fast one on the guardians.

"Can it Eggman. You are in cahoots with that monster Chaos and he appeared shortly after the Master Emerald shattered. I know you have something to do with it!" The Enchinda declared angrily as he poised to attack.

Dr. Robotnik smiled. "Don't see your on a wild goose chase…Sonic and his friends are the ones your after.''

"Sonic? Naruto? Tails? What do they have to do with anything?"

"I hear they are collecting Master Emerald Shards."

"What? Why would they…? How would they….? This doesn't make any sense", said Knuckles.

''Chaos grows stronger from Chaos Emeralds, not the Master Emerald. What need would I have for it?'' The Doctor asked playing on Knuckles naive like nature.

He made a good point. Eggman gave Chaos the Silver Emerald and he didn't sense any of the Master Emerald shards near the doctor and reluctantly turned his back on the Doctor.

"Don't think I'm just going to let you do. I'll be back for you and Chaos later", said Knuckles before leaving the room.

(Theme End)

Knuckles returned to his quest to find the Master Emerald shards and headed straight for the Casino. There outside the entrance was a small crowd around Sonic, Naruto and Tails, who were sleeping. He felt no emerald on them and did his best to try and wake them up. Though they were out for the count.

Knuckles felt a signal and immediately left them to pursue it. Inside the Casino he was blinded by bright neon lights and his feet were on fire. Somewhere inside the building there were Emerald shards and he was going to find them.

Knuckles felt the first signal emanating from the giant Sonic statue in front of him.

After smashing the statue into pieces and taking the Emerald shard from inside it.

He quickly found the other two shards and the trio were gone when he exited the trio. Knuckles found himself surrounded by a strange orb and blacked out.

When he came too he found himself in front of a temple. ''Where in the world am I?'' He said looking around some more. ''This place feels familiar…He looked around and was astonished by the sight but what was shocking he came across two other Enchina.''

''Father! Please Don't!'' The light orange Enchina begged to the dark red-violet one.

''Tikal the seven emeralds are essential to our survival. It is for the good of our people!''

''How can I make you understand…Attacking our countries…stealing and killing…it's wrong…It can't be the path to peace…no one has the right to take their holy ground…I beg of you father!''

It was over as soon as it happened and Knuckles found himself back in station square.

The trio had awoken angry that they were poisoned like that. They still luckily had one emerald and thank god Robotnik was far too stupid to consider putting a bullet in their skulls when they were incapacitated.

They heard a loud explosion from the direction of the Mystic Ruins area. Nothing good could come from the sound as it was an explosion. As if someone blasted into the mountain with a large cannon.

''The emerald is reacting…I think the next emerald is through that hole in the mountain,'' Naruto pointed out so they continued on, finally arriving at the Mystic Ruins.

They had been here before. The Ice Cap Mountains were winter wonderlands hidden on top of Angel Island. It was then they that more happened during their trip they discovered that certain parts of this world was changed somehow by the chaos emeralds. Parts of this world now resembled parts of the worlds in Mobius and was dubbed with the same names in Mobius.

It didn't take long for them to snow board down the mountain and found the other green emerald.

''Once again we have two…Eggman has two that leaves three more,'' Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Tails waist and kissed her forehead. Not to mention they even found a few Master Emerald Shards. Meaning sooner or later Knuckles would show up. ''Now that were out of Icecrap you can shed those clothes,'' He said winking suggestively and speaking of Tails snow gear.

She rolled her eyes and got to doing so sense it was getting pretty hot. She shed the snow pants and jacket while adjusting her shirt. ''Is that better?'' She asked him dryly.

''I think a few more articles…'' He began until Sonic interrupted him.

''Yo love birds we have a job too do…I don't think making kits will be beneficial don't you think?'' Sonic asked teasing them as Naruto rolled his eyes and tails blushed. ''Anyway the Emerald is reacting towards the water fall…looks like we have another emerald to get,'' Sonic said as he tossed the green emerald up into the air and caught it.

''Yep that mean…'' Naruto started to said as he walked forward and his shoe hit something. ''Hey isn't that...''

Coincidentally at that time Knuckles had arrived in the Mystic Ruins again. His search for the emeralds were halting when he saw a green glow in Sonic's hand…Naruto walked over with a similar looking glow and his senses set off saying that Master Emerald shards were down there. (1)

_'No it couldn't be. Eggman was right that's a Master Emerald shard.'_

Knuckles raced over to the trio and roared out the Blue Hedgehog's name. They jumped to face Knuckles taking a fighting stance. Knuckles was angry, that was obvious, and at them, what had they done?

''Give me the emeralds you have right now!'' The Enchina demanded.

''No way Knucklehead! We need them! You want them come and get them. ''

''Knuckles use your head for once…your against the three of us…you stand no chance,'' Naruto pointed out.

"Nothing will stop me restoring the Master Emerald. Take this!" shouted Knuckles before throwing a punch at Sonic and Tails.

Sonic jumped out of the way and used his spin attack on Knuckles. Knuckles dodged Sonic's attack but ignored Tails who grabbed hold of him and flew into the air.

Naruto leapt up and kneed the Enchina in the stomach. Tails let go as Naruto spun and was about to kick the Enchinda when he suddenly spun and kicked Naruto in the face.

Nibi let her guard down as she reached out to him and was caught off guard by Knuckles who grabbed Tails by her Nibi. Knuckles then threw Tails down to the ground with incredible strength. Tails smashed into the ground and cried out in pain.

Sonic was pissed but it was nothing compared to Naruto whose emotional temperament and not to mention his dark half would lead him to reacting with disproportionate retribution when those he cared about were hurt. He was already in the one tail state and shot out a tendril towards Knuckles grabbing him and slamming him into a mountain.

''Naruto stop you'll kill him!"' Sonic shouted as he ran towards the blond. His Silhouette reacted violently and blasted Sonic back. The two emeralds they had gathered fail to the ground. Before Naruto could grab them one of Chaos' hands erupted from the ground causing the blonde to back flip on instinct, causing him to come back to his senses and dispel the cloak.

The Doctor came from underneath the lake and swiped the two Emeralds.

"Ha Ha! You fools brought two more emeralds to me. Time to feed Chaos."

"Wait those are Chaos Emeralds! What have I done?"

"You fool. You are so easily tricked. They weren't gathering the Master Emerald shards", Dr. Robotnik declared with a jovial laugh.

"He tricked you again! How could you fall for it twice?"

**''I remember you…that burning energy…the one who helped sealed me before…Naruto,'' **Chaos hissed angrily.

''I was wondering when you would. I can't let you do this Chaos...not this time. ''

**''This time things will end differently…with the Master Emerald shattered it's not here to save you now,'' **He said swiping the emeralds from the Doctor's hand. **''Finally human, I was beginning to think I would have to go and find the remaining emeralds on my own.''** Chaos said much to Eggman's annoyance.

Chaos swallowed the two chaos emeralds as a bright intense light enveloped them.

When the light faded all that remained was a shark like creature made out of water. More stone like bones appeared within the water beast, some clearly holding the emeralds in place.

Chaos 4 dived into the Lake and swam in the water beneath the surface of the lake.

"I may have been tricked again but I won't let you get away with this!" shouted Knuckles.

"That's more like it. No way Chaos can stand all four of us."

''You ready Nibi-chan?'' Naruto asked.

''Any time…'' She said as they followed after them.

The four fighters had landed on giant floating lily pads.

The water seemed thicker, as Chaos had merged himself with the lake. As such any assault simply bounced of the surface of the water, yet if they landed in it they would start to sink, a bit like quicksand.

Chaos fired many attacks towards the them from blasts of waters to waves. Despite his stronger form Chaos was a sitting duck. Naruto would duck his hand into the water heating it causing Chaos to shoot out of the water violently. Whenever he emerged Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles was ready to strike his core. It was one thing to fight one opponent or maybe even two but four was too much for even Chaos himself in his current form.

Chaos roared in pain and left the arena. Before it left however it seemed to freeze, taking a good look at Knuckles. As if it was remembering something.

Meanwhile Dr. Robotnik had left the arena and above them was a huge flying battleship with Eggman's trademark Egghead logo.

''Behold my master piece, The Egg Carrier. You may have won this round heroes but once I gain the last three Emeralds none of you will stand a chance against Chaos and

with my Egg Carrier I will find them before you do", Dr. Robotnik said as he was pulled into the flying craft by a green tractor beam.

''Damn! He's not getting away…Tails the Tornado is still your workshop right.''

''Yeah the renovations have already been made.''

''What are we waiting for? Let's go,'' Naruto

"You guys go. I'm Sorry. I thought you had Master Emerald shards on you and when I saw the green light…" said Knuckles.

''Wait…'' Naruto stopped and tossed Knuckles the Emerald shards he found. ''I happened to find some…next time don't believe anything Eggman says and were good…ok guys let's head out,'' He said as the three of them headed to the Workshop.

The Tornado's engines roared as it came so life taking off into the blue skies.

00

Chapter End

00

1. I always thought it was retarded that Knuckles could sense Emeralds but couldn't tell at this moment that was a Chaos Emerald Sonic had…now I made it plausible…oh and I'm obviously using some of the UK comic plot devices for Chaos.


	4. SA 1:Everyone's Adventure Remade!

The Chaos Users

0

Naruto x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-san

Shadow x ?

Sonic x ?

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

Naruto groaned as he sat up and shook his head. They were shot out of the air by Eggman's Cannon. ''Damn Egg Carrier…I'm going to kill that fucking Eggman,'' Naruto said as he looked around.

On the Egg Carrier Eggman laughed in victory. Chaos had four emeralds, three remained. He had discovered the location of two of them. The Cyan Emerald was in the possession of a Flicky, inside a locket of some kind. The Yellow Emerald had been swollen by a frog that had also absorbed Chaos' Tail.

The Flicky with the Cyan Emerald was in his possession. It was one of the three flickies Eggman had picked up to energize his E-Series. The locket around its neck was a tough nut to crack though he had just found a way to open it.

Eggman proceeded to open the locket though before he could the flicky made a desperate dash for an open window.

"Get that bird now!"

Despite his orders Eggman could only watch as the Flicky flew off. At first Eggman was angry but then he decided what better way to test Zero, his capture droid. The Huge Green Machine was designed to capture people who disobeyed him. Not the best fighter, it was designed purely for capturing targets.

Eggman sent out Zero to catch the bird. Meanwhile he needed to find the frog. His spy bots had tracked Froggy down. It was somewhere in the Mystic Ruins.

Else Where Big had just reeled in Froggy from the cold ice waters of Ice Cap. Unfortunately while he was hopping in excitement he fell through the ice losing Froggy when his line snapped. Though the big fat cat was determined to capture his friend.

Knuckles had found more emerald shards in Red Mountain He was able to find them thanks to a conveniently placed Item called the Shovel Claw a ball or orange light had shown him.

Nibi remembered when she first met the Duo. Another one of Eggman's machines was plaguing Mobius and the destroyed it with her as witness. The ability to fly using her tails seem to catch Naruto's eyes which made her happy because like many fox girls she had a small crush on the Kitsune Hanyou.

Since then the trio were inseparable. '_I can't sit around and do nothing…I need to find a Chaos Emerald for the new Tornado.' _She thought as she took a train to Mystic Ruins. As she searched the jungle she finally found the Red Chaos Emerald among the lush green trees of the forest. Overjoyed at this prospect Tails raced towards it only for a Frog to swallow it. ''Son-of-a-Bi…''

After several hours of chasing the frog through the forest and even a damn desert the Vixen had at least captured it. The Frog struggled in Tails gripped as she tightly squeezed it. She would have to return through the desert to get back to the jungle.

Big stopped for a breather. He had looked everywhere but found no sign of Froggy. He then felt a soft warm glow surround him. A Bright light appeared in front of him, so bright Big needed to close his eyes.

When he opened them he was in a completely new area. It looked slightly familiar but he didn't know why. He was stood on a stone bridge over a wide river of water. To his left was a cavern and to his right was a large stone temple surrounded by tall stone pillars.

On the top of each pillar was a jewel similar to the treasure Froggy swallowed, one for each color of light. They must be the Chaos Emeralds. In the center of the temple was a large green Emerald with an orange echidna girl standing in front of it singing. Surrounding her were many small Chao, tiny baby like creatures that many has as pets. Their unique ability to absorb DNA allowed each one to be unique which made them even more desirable.

But here they were free, wild. Or did they all belong to the Girl.

"Where am I?"

The Girl turned around and smiled.

"Hello, I don't believe I've seen you before. My name is Tikal", said the Girl.

''Oh kami my head,'' Nibi said holding her head. ''The hell…where's that frog? Aaaugggh don't tell me I have to find it again,'' She said as she looked around. She was in front of a Emerald Shrine.

Tails felt a calm was over her as she heard the nearby Chao Singing.

"Don't be afraid little one. She won't hurt you. My name is Tikal what's yours?" asked a young teenage echidna girl

"My name is Milila Prower but everyone calls me Tails. Where am I?"

"You're in the presence of the Master Emerald shrine and it's gentle guardian", replied Tikal. "Even I was surprised when I first saw him. The Guardian of the Emeralds…!"

Suddenly another bright light appeared and Tails was back in the Mystic Ruins, just next to the lake. The Frog remained in her hand as did the Red Chaos Emerald.

"What was all that about? "

"!" shouted a loud deep voice. A Giant Purple cat shook the ground as he ran towards Tails before tripping at Tails' feet.

"You found Froggy. Thank you!" Gushed the Big Purple Cat. The Frog jumped out of Tails' arms, bounced of Big's head and headed towards the Train tunnels.

"Aw Froggy where are you going, come back!" said Big chasing after the Frog.

_"What the fuck did I just see? Oh well I got my Emerald now to finish the Tornado. Eggman you better get ready. The new and improved Tornado 2 will be ready soon.'' _

Nibi raced to her workshop and began work on the Tornado 2.

The sun was setting at Station Square. The Young Pink Hedgehog Amy Rose wanders down one of the cities many streets carrying a bag of groceries. Life was again a dull routine, not like when she was with Sonic.

Amy sighed as she remembered her adventure with Sonic on the Little Planet.

As she was lost in her memories suddenly dark shadow consumed her from above. A massive Battleship blocked the falling sun. Amy looked up and dropped her groceries as the sight made her freeze in horror. The Doctor was back.

Then she smiled as she knew where the Doctor was so was Sonic.

"So that's why he was in the city. Sonic must be here somewhere", said Amy to herself.

Suddenly a Sky Blue Flicky smashed into Amy's Head. The force knocked Amy onto her Backside. She quickly got back up ready to shoot expletives at the bird. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the Flicky was hurt.

"Oh poor thing. I'll look after you", said Amy as she cupped the flicky.

The Flicky managed to fly out of Amy's hands, fighting with every flap of its wings. A giant Green Robot smashed into the ground behind them.

**"The bird! Hand it over now!" **The machine's voice like it's appearance was cold and mechanical. Not a spark of life could be heard from the hourglass shaped machine as it's large black boxer hands snapped left to right.

"No way! You are one of Eggman's goons", said Amy, "Don't worry I'll protect you".

The Green Robot moved in closer.

Amy grasped her hammer. She had decided to defend herself after what happened on Little Planet but she was no hero. Her legs started to shake and she couldn't figure out how to hit Zero. Zero tried to grab the bird though Amy grabbed the Flicky and began to run away from Zero.

"Let's find Sonic, he'll know what to do."

At that time Sonic was on the search for Naruto and Tails after being blasted out of the sky. The way to the Mystic Ruins was closed off with the workers on strike. He was now walking around as he tried to figure out another way to the Mystic Ruins when…

"SONIC!" _'Oh hell the stalker is back!'_

"I aaugh Amy…nice to see you and all but have you seen Naruto or Tails?''

"Sorry Sonic I don't know but look we have more important things to take care of. This bird is hurt," Amy said presenting the Flicky to Sonic.

"A bird is hurt? How is that more important than finding my best friends?" he asked in annoyance as he didn't feel like dealing with Amy right now.

"Well Eggman is after the little guy.''

"Now you're talking. Where is the Egghead?" asked Sonic.

Zero burst through the doors next to them and tried to grab the bird. Amy pulled the Flicky away.

**"Scanning subject. Entry found. Blue Hedgehog identified as Sonic the Hedgehog. Priority one capture."**

"Alright something to smash. Just leave this thing to me."Sonic said in his usual cocky attitude.

"OH MY GOD! TWINKLE PARK IS LETTING CUTE COUPLES IN FOR FREE. SONIC WE HAVE TO GO!"Amy screamed as she ran towards the entrance to Twinkle Park.

"AMY! W-W-W-W-W-WAIT! Damnit! Only Amy could be an air-head with a killer robot after her.'' He murmured to himself.

Meanwhile Naruto was in another part of the city, the Highway looking for Sonic.

''Damnit that couple said that Sonic was in Twinkle Park with his stalker…screw it…I have to find a way into Mystic Ruins,'' He said as a blue blur passed him. ''Well damn that was quick,'' He said as he turn around and sped forward.

''Sonic heads up,'' Naruto said as he joined along side him. ''So what the hell is going on man?''

''Long story short Amy shows up and get kidnaps by Robot and I'm trying to save her and apparently Eggman is after the bird she has,'' He explained as they leapt off a ramp and swung off the bottom of Helicopter.

''Well shit…hopefully we'll catch the bastard in time then,'' He said as the duo ran downside a Skyscraper.

''Huh…I wander who made this tunnel?'' He asked as they made it to the Mystic Ruins. Unfortunately they didn't make it in time until the tractor beam pulled Zero and Amy into the egg carrier.

''Son of a bitch!" Sonic swore as Naruto tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards the hole of the mountain.

''Will cut them off through Red mountain,'' The blonde said as the Hedgehog nodded and the two went forward.

0

Time Skip(Skipping the introduction of the E-series Robots.)

With Big

0

Big had followed Froggy back to Station Square. He had passed a Giant Green Robot, Blonde Teen and the Blue Hedgehog passed them in the tunnel. Big followed Froggy through the Hotel into Emerald Coast. He once again had to fish for the Frog when a red machine snatched Froggy from him.

**"Frog Capture Complete. New Objective, hand frog over to Dr. Robotnik!"**

"Hey wait a minute. Where are you going with my friend? Hey come back here", said Big, "Aw come on!"

Big chased after the red E-102 unit who retreated back to Dr. Robotnik's base.


	5. SA 1:Race to the Egg Carrier! Remade!

The Chaos Users

0

Naruto x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-san

Shadow x ?

Sonic x ?

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

Amy opened her eyes and found herself in a beautiful valley. The last thing she remembered was being caught by that green robot Zero. She looked around and saw ahead of her was a orange echinda girl. She looked a bit older then Amy was surrounded by a load of Chao.

"Where am I?"

"The Servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The Controller is the one who unifies the chaos. Hmm my grand mother used to tell me that chant when I was little. She told me that our family must remember that chant as when the time comes one of us will need to use it", said the girl. "The Seven Chaos obviously relates to the Seven Chaos Emeralds. Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart. Can the Emeralds really turn our feelings into power? And the Controller who unifies the Chaos, could it be this giant Emerald. What does it all mean? Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. My name is Tikal and yours is?"

"Amy Rose. Wait I recognize them, the Chaos Emeralds. But they're sitting here at peace. That isn't possible!''

"While it's true the Chaos Emeralds tend to repel each other when all seven are collected, the presence of their Guardian and the Master Emerald is believed to be the reason why the rest here. I just hope my father doesn't take things too far and decides to abuse them." Tikal explained.

Suddenly Amy was blinded by a bright Red light. When the light faded she found herself in a prison cell. Amy sighed and realized it was just a dream, but it felt so real.

Knuckles returned with the Master Emerald shards and placed them down in front of the shatter emerald. The shards came to life as they floated above the shattered base among the sunken ruins. The shards flew in a circular motion getting faster and faster. Then after a bright Green Glow Knuckles sighed as he saw a still incomplete Emerald.

Only a couple of pieces were missing now and despite all his hard work Knuckles didn't even consider taking a break.

"There are still shards out there but I've looked everywhere in the nearby area. Where could the last couple of pieces be?" asked a frustrated Knuckles.

Then an image appeared inside the incomplete emerald. The shape of a red battleship baring the logo of the Doctor appeared and Knuckles knew where he needed to go. He just didn't know how to get to it.

"Eggman's Flying Fortress! But that could be anywhere!"

Suddenly there was a crash sound and one of Eggman's Robots appeared. It was much larger and slightly more humanoid than his last designs. Knuckles raced over to the Robot and trailed behind it.

The Robot kept moving straight forward, heading into the mountain tunnel. Knuckles had to dive out of the way as the Robot didn't even seem to notice him.

"That's one of Eggman's machines…If I follow it maybe it'll lead me to Eggman.''

Knuckles kept following it into the Jungle area and came across a massive metal tower. The sky turned grey as Eggman's Giant fortress appeared in the sky.

"HEY MISTER! Did you see a robot carrying a frog come by here!" shouted a deep voice.

"Huh?" asked Knuckles turning to find a giant Purple Cat, "Er yeah in fact. He just went in there!"

Big took a deep breath and ventured into the metallic tower.

"Wow! He's either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid!"

With Gamma who just arrived to the main Egg Carrier room where the other E-series robots were. Of course the rest of them weren't able to tell that the frogs they had were the wrong color and lacked a tail, but then again they were built by Eggman whose 300 I.Q. points were an informed attribute.

**"This is the right frog.''**

**"No my frog is the right one.''**

**''My frog is the correct one.''**

E-103 to E-105 argued until Robotnik arrived to the scene.

''Let me see them.''

The Doctor examined each frog and screamed in rage.

"Dummies, Dummies, Dummies, DUMMIES! Can't you even get a frog with a tail? You are all useless..." said Dr. Robotnik, "I should scrap you…hey wait, let me see yours again Gamma!"

Gamma presented the Green frog to Dr. Robotnik who after a quick examination looked back with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes this is it. Well done Gamma. I have never been prouder of one of my own creations. The rest of you be gone!''

Dr. Robotnik went to a computer console and pressed three buttons. The Other E-series robots disappeared. Gamma scanned the light that consumed them and identified it as a random warp ray.

The Doctor had warped them to a random location without an objective. They were as good as scrap. Gamma felt what could only be described as a mixture of feelings. He was happy that Dr. Robotnik was proud of him but saddened at the cruel fate of his brothers.

"Gamma I am promoting you to the higher level Robot on board. I have a new task for you. In the prison area is a girl and a bird. Bring me the Bird!''

"Affirmative!"

The alarm siren went off and Dr. Robotnik quickly left to see what was going on. Gamma turned to the other end of the hall and headed towards the prison halls. Somehow he was sent off course and sent into the laboratory.

When inside Gamma saw Beta but he was different. His legs were gone; His main chassis was much larger. His Arm cannons were huge. The Doctor was upgrading Beta. Gamma was horrified. Beta was incredibly strong now and overshadowed his own power by a great deal. Gamma was obsolete.

Gamma felt fear take over him and rushed out of the room. His cold robotic circuitry finally took over.

**_"This is the Wrong Room!"_** Gamma thought before heading through the right door into the Prison Halls.

With Naruto and Sonic had been following the Egg Carrier through Red Mountain. They went into the mountain to catch up to the Egg Carrier. They were easily able to shoot up the side of the mountain using the wind currents crafted by Naruto. They reached the top only to see the Egg Carrier fly away.

''Damn! We were so close? Can't you do something Naruto?''

''Unfortunately Eggman's machine has been pumping too much Carbon Dioxide into not to mention those other chemicals of his. We'll drop from being poisoned long before we reach the Egg Carrier.'' Naruto said grimly.

Then they heard their salvation.

Tails was here, in a new plane. Instead of red it was a mixture of dark blue and yellow, matching their colors. Besides that it didn't seem much different.

"Tails. Oh am I glad to see you! Your new plane looks cool", said Sonic.

''Oh man Tails I'm glad your okay.''

''Good to see you guys…hop on, we can't let Eggman escape.''

Sonic and Naruto leapt off the balcony and grabbed onto the wings of the plane. They climbed back to their feet.

"Welcome aboard the Tornado 2. This time we'll get on the Egg Carrier for sure," Tails declared as she adjusted her goggles.

"Right! Next stop the Egg Carrier!" Sonic said pointing to the flying fortress.

This time they were ready but so was Eggman. It was covered with loads of cannons, eclipsing the number the last time. Though the Tornado 2 broke them in seconds. Nibi's excellent piloting skills allowed her to avoid the missiles with ease.

Nibi flew to the front of the Egg Carrier again.

"Nibi are you crazy! There's no way we can defeat that laser!"

"Don't worry I have a plan, trust me. TORNADO TRANSFORM!"

Nibi pushed a button and the Tornado 2 morphed. Sonic was pulled to the back of the plane as the wings turned into a giant 'X'. Each of the four mini wings with mounted machine guns. Naruto held off the edge of the wing using chakra to stick the plane.

As expected the Egg Carrier prepared its giant laser.

Tails fired as many bullets as he could at the laser before pulling out of the way of the giant laser. This time they were quick enough to avoid the blast.

Eventually the Laser exploded meaning they could board the Egg Carrier.

"Alright we're in!''

''Great job Nibi…I knew you could do it. Now let's land this bad boy and get to ass kicking,'' Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Oh…er…that might be a problem!''

"Why would that be?'' Asked Sonic.

"There's no landing gear in this mode!"

"Oh hell!'' Naruto shouted as they crashed onto the battleship.

The Tornado 2 only took minimal damage from the crash but was in well enough condition that it could get off the Egg Carrier.

**"Don't get any ideas you fools… You have no idea what this vessel can do…How I give you a little sample…Ha HAHAHA! Get a load of this!"** said Eggman over a tannoy.

Suddenly the Egg Carrier started to shake and changed shape around them. The area that looked like the bridge moved up higher into the air. It was now unreachable. The winds were too fast for Tails to fly them up and the Tornado 2 wasn't really an option.

Ahead of them was a door and it was the only way they could go short of a long trip back to the ground beneath them.

**"Ho ho! I bet you weren't expecting that, were you? The only way to me now is through the Sky Deck. I doubt you can make it ! Ha Haaaaaaa! I dare you!"**

''Is he serious?'' Naruto said

''Just watch me! Bring it on, Eggman!'' Sonic said.

The three of them then ran forward as they headed to the sky deck.


	6. SA 1:Showdown aboard the Egg Carrier: Re

The Chaos Users

0

Narutox Rouge x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-san

ShadowxMariaxOc

SonicxAmyxOc

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000000

Story Start

00000

Once again Big caught Froggy and cheered in celebration. He had followed the red machine into the base and found Froggy in the Red Shelter area.

0

Else where

0

Gamma walked into the Prison Halls set on achieving his new objective. He reached the final cell and found a pink female hedgehog cradling a small bird. Just like the Doctor said. He needed to get the bird.

'' Now, now. Calm down. '' Amy said patting the bird. '' What do you want?' She asked Gamma.

**'' Hand me the bird. ''**

'' Nope. ''

**'' Now agree to hand over the bird.'' **said Gamma aiming his gun at the pink Hedgehog.

'' No. Never! '' She said turning slightly and holding the bird even tighter.

**''Why not?''**

'' I don't need to tell you anything. You tell me why you want it. Now! ''

**'' Does not compute.''**

'' You don't even know? I know you might hurt us both. Please, Mr. Robot. Won't you help us, please?''

**'' Insufficient data. You have feelings for something you know nothing about. Illogical. ''**

'' I pity you. To bad emotions aren't a part of your programming. You are missing something good. Hey, birdy! Come back here!''

Then surprisingly the bird left the Hedgehog's arms and flew into Gamma's face. Something inside him awoke. He started to feel love for this little bird. An image of three flickies appeared in front of his face. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to question himself.

**''Go! Escape pods are found at the front of the ship."**

'' You what? You sure? ''

**'' It's dangerous here. We'll be at the Mystic Ruins base soon.''**

'' You're really nice. You're different from the other robots. You've got a soft spot inside your metal brain. If you want, we can be friends, okay? '' She said leaving the Prison hall.

0

Else Where

0

Knuckles searched every inch of the Egg Carrier and was unable to locate the remaining emerald shards. He narrowed the location Eggman's pool behind the shutter but their wasn't any way to get behind it. Then suddenly the ship began to shake as he ventured onto the main deck. The Egg Carrier seemed to transform in front of him. Perhaps that was a sign. He raced back to the swimming pool and found the shutter had opened. Knuckles ventured into the area hanging underneath the battleship to find the last remaining shards.

0

Sky Deck

0

The ship was far more massive then it looked as the trio was treading lightly to avoid cannon fire. At this height it was unlikely they would survive the fall not to mention that being shot wouldn't help.

Knuckles had just entered this area and found a lever in front of him.

The trio had to avoid the traps, pits, and other nasty surprises that befell them every time the area suddenly changed. They were finally able to find the exit but when they got there Knuckles seemed to disappear

0

With Amy

0

Amy ran onto the Main Deck and ran straight into Eggman. Amy fell onto her backside and could only watch as the evil doctor grabbed the bird.

'' Where do you think you're going, Amy?''

'' Eggman! No! ''

'' You can't get away this easily. ''

'' Sonic! Help! ''

'' Too late, buddy!'' Robotnik steals the Chaos Emerald from the bird.

''A Chaos Emerald!' Tails exclaimed in surprise.

''So that's why Eggman was after the bird.''

''I don't need you now that I've got this! Gamma!'' Eggman shouted as E-102 Gamma appears on the main deck

**'' At your service, sir. Scanning Targets. Priority One Sonic the Hedgehog, Priority two Naruto Namikaze, Priority three Milia Tails Prower. Fourth target Amy Rose...",** said Gamma, "**Exterminate!"**

'' Dispose of these annoying pests! Give them all you're got!''

**'' Aye, aye, sir. Will comply.''**

'' I've got better things to do!'' Robotnik leaves in his Egg Pod.

0

Trio Vs. Gamma

0

Gamma was the typical Eggman robot as the trio found out the hard way. He seemed to move more fluid then the other Robots but that didn't mean much against three competitors. While his rapid fire kept them on their toes he couldn't shoot in three places at once. Whenever he was about to shoot one of them one of them would attack it's armor. The melee attacks left some dents but nothing to noticeable at first glance. They decided to make the next move count so Sonic and Tails distracted the machine it gave Naruto the opportunity to get in close. He pulled out his blade and slashed the machine's leg, dismantling the Hydraulic system in the machine's leg causing it to crouch over.

Sonic back flips several times ending opposite side of Gamma. He then starts running towards it.

'' Stop it, Sonic! '' Amy shouted as she runs in front of Gamma to protect it causing Sonic to abruptly stop a few feet in front of them.

'' Step aside, Amy! Out of my way!''

'' No! This robot is my friend! He helped me. Don't hurt him! ''

'' Okay, whatever you say. You must have your reasons. ''

Suddenly, the Egg Carrier started to slowly descend.

'' Hey, this ship is losing altitude! ''

''Damn…we can't let Eggman give Chaos that emerald.'' Naruto said. ''Tails you and Amy are going to have to get out of here.

''But what about you guys?'' She asked.

''It's obvious…we'll find that Eggman and put him out of commission! '' Sonic stated as he and Naruto ran towards the front of the ship.

Amy begins talking to E-102

'' Are you okay? It's dangerous here. Don't pay attention to Eggman anymore. Free yourself. Come on! ''

''** Why are you helping me?'' **The computerized voice of Gamma questioned.

'' I said we'll be friends and I'm returning your favor. Even this birdy wants you to be free. Eggman's not the kind of man you should work for. ''

''Amy enough with the chit-chat. We have to leave now,'' Tails told her as she began to spin her tails

'' Until we meet again, Mr. Robot. Take care of yourself''

Tails grabs Amy and flies her to safety.

Gamma also flew off the ship transforming into flying mode.

0

With Big

0

Big has snuck past the fight taking no heed to it seeing as he had his friend and was looking for a place to escape. As he crossed the carrier he heard the sound of a jet engine.

"Hmm, who are you? It doesn't matter hand over the frog now," said a fairly deep voice.

Big looked up to find the notorious Dr. Robotnik flying overhead. Big grasped Froogy harder.

"No, Froggy is my friend. I won't let you have him.''

Suddenly a large puddle appeared beneath him and Big was thrown onto his backside. When he sat up he saw a monster made out of a water like liquid, holding Froggy.

Chaos roared as the emerald began to glow. The yellow Chaos Emerald came out of it's mouth and at the same time Dr. Robotnik threw another Chaos Emerald at Chaos.

**''Aah yes, two emeralds and my tail has returned as well. I'm one more step closer to showing this world true Chaos,'' **From his shark like form Chaos morphed into a Six eyed- Scorpion.

Suddenly there was a skidding noise and Sonic the Hedgehog and Naruto appeared next to him.

''Fuck! Six emeralds…this is gone on long enough.'' Naruto said taking out his Katana.

''Froggy! I must save Froggy!'' Big exclaimed.

"That Frog, he's your friend huh? Don't worry we'll save him," Sonic told Big whom brought out his fishing rod.

''That gives me an idea…we'll distract him and you fish your friend out,'' Naruto said as he ran forward and leapt into the air.

Chaos 6 was quite swift for it's massive side. Naruto's blade didn't do much to it's watery exterior but it was for distraction purposes. He didn't want to accidentally kill the poor frog. Big casted his line and as luck would have it the line landed next to Froggy.

Froggy swam towards the lure and took a bite.

Big pulled back on the rod and reeled Froggy in.

''Good now take the plane and leave, get as far as you can!'' Naruto shouted as it seemed Chaos sensed the emerald in the plane. It's tail lashed out towards the plane and almost made it a red blur soared and collided with the tail causing Chaos to roar in pain. The red blur dropped to reveal the form of Knuckles for Enchinda.

''Room for one more?'' He asked.

''Argh! You damn pests! I had enough of this…this time I'll make sure you meet your end. Chaos use this,'' Robotonik said as he ejected several strange devices from the vehicle. Chaos wrapped it's tail around the device and chucked it the heroes who narrowly evaded it. When the objected exploded part of the platform was covered ice.

''Some genius…he just gave us a way to win,'' Naruto said as he ran towards one of the devices. ''SONIC! KNUCKLES! GET READY TO HIT CHAOS WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!'' He shouted.''I don't know what your planning human but this time I'll finish you off!''

''Kagebunshin no Jutsu,'' The blonde called out created fifty clones and sending them in every direction. Just then Chaos's tail glowed bright orange in the form of a Guillotine blade as he swung it down killing five of the Kagebunshin. The real Naruto grabbed the device and threw it at Chaos causing the creature to freeze.

''Shit! How could I not realize that would work against Chaos!'' Robotnik swore.

''Now!'' Naruto shouted as Sonic and Knuckles nodded and began to glow. They gathered up energy. Sonic went first as he used the Light Speed Attack that the orange sphere from before pointed out on the red mountain and collided with Chaos cracking it into many pieces.

Then Knuckles released his Maximum Heat Attack and destroyed the rest of the pieces. Chaos was reforming and Naruto took the opportunity to attack. His Rasengan connected with the left side of Chaos ripping away at the water exterior blowing a momentary opening. He then quickly twisted back his left hand and clutched the edge of his Katana knocking out two of the Emeralds.

Chaos hissed out as the Chaos energy was ripped from his body and transferred back to the emeralds. Naruto jumped back as it seemed the others took the initiative to pick up more of Eggman's freezing capsules and chucked it at Chaos. In a matter of minutes Chaos was done for as they manage to recollect six of the seven Chaos Emeralds.

''Damnit! You damn rodents ruin everything! I assure you my next plan will annihilate you and I will achieve my Empire!"' The Doctor said as he took off.

''Get back here Eggman!'' Sonic shouted chasing after him.

''We'll leave Eggman to Sonic…but this ship, there's no telling where'll crash. Knuckles I'll leave the Chaos Emeralds to you. I got to make sure the ships trajectory crashes somewhere like the ocean so no innocent lives are lost,'' Naruto said as Knuckles nodded.

Knuckles picked up the emeralds and use his glide ability to fly off the Egg Carrier as Naruto ran to the control room.

0

With Knuckles

0

Knuckles had landed onto the shore of the Island and made his way to the alter. He restored the Master Emerald and along with Sonic and Naruto defeated Chaos once and for all. The massive splash from far out of sea was no doubt the Egg Carrier. He could tell from that much that Naruto managed to convert a major catastrophe. Even though his job wasn't over Knuckles could at last return to his duty of guarding the Master Emerald and Angel Island.

0

With Big

0

Big crashed the Tornado 2 in the Mystic Ruins Jungle. He grabbed the plane and Froggy and brought them both to his hut. He was relieved to be back home. After a days rests and jumping for joy around the jungle Big settle back into his life of fishing waiting for the next fish to bite.


	7. SA 1: Past and Truth:Rewritten!

The Chaos Users

0

Naruto x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-san

Shadow x ?

Sonic x ?

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

Amy pondered what to do with her bird friend. Now that Eggman had the emerald she doubt she had to worry about the green robot.

Suddenly the Bird flew into Amy's face showing off his locket.

"Huh? You want me to take a look at this?"

The Bird nodded and Amy opened the locket to find a group of three flickies. One of them being the bird in front of him.

"I see you just want to be re-united with your family. Don't worry we'll find them", said Amy, "Hmm! Eggman kidnapped you so they must be in his base. But where do we start looking. Hey I know Zero took us to the Mystic Ruins. Not much to go on but at least it's a start."

Amy and her bird friend took the first train out of Station Square towards the Mystic Ruins.

Sonic crashed headfirst into the mystic ruin ground beneath him. ''Rrah...I hate Eggman.'' The Hedgehog said looking around the area. In front of him was a giant pyramid temple.

"Where am I now?" asked Sonic, _"I need to find the others and see if they're okay?''_

A red light flashed in his face. A faint voice seemed to speak out to him.

_"Follow me,"_ it said faintly yet clearly.

The Red light headed towards a snake head shaped rock lying on the temple. Oddly the snake head started to opening revealing a passageway into the temple. Sonic felt compelled to investigate.

He followed the Red light and found himself inside the temple.

With her twin tails, Nibi was able to clear the city with ease racing Eggman to his missile. It was a close Race but all the training with Naruto proved to help. Also it helped that she didn't have to maneuver around buildings like Eggman.

Tails ripped out the trigger mechanism and threw it into the streets below. Eggman watched as the trigger mechanism fell to the streets below.

''You damn fox girl...you've gotten in my way for the last time. _Away...before I make mincemeat out of you_.''

''Tch you always talk yet you fail...come on Eggman give up...no matter what you do you'll always lose.''

"Enough. I'll smash you to pieces,", said Eggman flying downwards.

Tails flew after Eggman towards the ground. She watched as Eggman's eggmobile seemed to mutate. It grew giant legs and crashed into the floor like some sort of 4 legged spider.

"Before I leave I'll get rid one of you pests once and for all.''

'Come on Tails you just got to believe in yourself. After all the training we've been doing you've gotten much stronger'-Naruto

''I've always been the sidekick or tag along. This is the time I prove myself.''

The Egg Walker smashed through the city tearing up the pavement and stomping cards.

Tails avoid the stamps and maneuver through the feet. With each leap it created a shock-wave. ''You're no threat fox girl...without Sonic or Naruto your nothing but useless baggage...give up.''

Technological knowledge is great and all but it'll take more then that to win a fight. If your enemy uses technologically in a fight study it and surmise it's strengths and weaknesses.

Tails studied the attacks and studied the damage done by them each time Eggman attempted to smash her. She jump right when one of the tails smashed and swung her tails moving in a 360 pattern. The outer coating of the foot was damage and exploded.

''No way...I can't believe this!''

Tails was able to easily able to dodge the attacks despite Eggman configuring the machine's balance to restore mobility.

''No way...I can't believe this! I lost to TAILS!''

''That's right fat man...don't ever underestimate...'' During her gloating Eggman had abandon machine and escaped. ''Aah damnit...oh well.''

''She did it!''

''We're saved.''

''You were amazing Tails.''

The people of Station Square cheered the bashful Vixen. _'I can't wait to tell the others about this._

Else where Amy couldn't believe her bad luck as that green Robot was back. She went to Eggman's Mystic Ruins base in hopes of finding the bird's family but was unsuccessful.

Gamma had liberated it's comrades E-103 Delta and E-104 Epsilon within the Windy Valley and Red Mountain Regions.

Sonic ventured deep within the temple whose outside did not reflect it's true size.

The Snake Room with the rising water, the mirrors reflecting light through a dark room, water slides, boulder chases. The final room had him running up walls along special tiles.

He made it to the final room and on the wall was depictions of a huge beast made of water, primarily just a head with a massive shark like jaw, smashing through sky scrappers and other buildings.

_''Your world will come to an end if he is not stopped,'' _said the voice of the orange ball of light. _''The truth will now be revealed.''_

Sonic was blinded by an extremely bright light. When it faded he was in front of a burning temple, similar to the shrine where Knuckles keeps the Master Emerald now. On the floor next to him was an orange echidna girl. She was badly hurt and more or less unconscious at that point. ''Tikal!'' He heard and shout and looked up to see a figure drop to a ground. It was none other then Naruto.

''What happened?''

Sonic figured it was some vision or something but that didn't explain how Naruto was in the past. Suddenly the girl woke up.

''Naruto I tried to stop him...but Father wouldn't stay away from the Chaos Emeralds...he angered Chaos by harming the Chao and now he'll destroy the world,'' She said as tears dripped down her cheeks.

Naruto brushed them away. ''It's not your fault...''

''Naruto?''

He looked up at the Hedgehog. ''Do I know you?'' He asked the Hedgehog.

''He's a friend,'' Tikal said as the blonde accepted it. She got up and went to the Alter.

'' The Seven Servers are Chaos...Chaos is power...Power enriched by the Heart...The Unifier Controls the Chaos...Master Emerald please here my pray I need your help. Chaos is out of control and we have no way to stop him.

''Tikal...guardian...I will lend my power to stop Chaos...By doing this the power of the emeralds will be used and Chaos's power will be neutralized...are you willing to accept the consequences? Are you willingly to be sealed inside of me neutralizing Chaos's power?''

''Tikal,'' Naruto said placing a hand on her shoulder.

''I have to do this Naruto.''

''But before this can begin Chaos attention must be diverted...the one known as Naruto, you have a high aptitude for Chaos Energy...I can graft the same powers as the Emeralds as all emeralds of Chaos descended from me. Though once this is over you will go through a coma as your body will adjust to the Chaos Energy. You will not age a day from beyond this moment as a result. Are the two of you still willingly to do this?''

The Master Emerald asked as the both of them nodded.

Sonic could only watch as an intense light shone from the Emerald consumed everything in it's path. When the light faded he was outside the temple again.

_"That's what happened...why Naruto knows Chaos and everything else._''

Suddenly his thoughts were broken by the sounds of jet engines. Sonic hid behind the walls of the temple and saw Eggman heading towards a giant metal tower.

Sonic kept his distance but followed Eggman into the tower for the final fight.

Amy had found the Egg Carrier crashed in the ocean and continued the search for the Flickies family. Though once again the ever persistent Green Robot Zero was on her tail.

After passing by his metallic Doppelganger Metal Sonic, the true blue had to light up all the panels perfectly. He journeyed into the base contended with badniks big and strong. Though he was confused by the amount of damage done to the area. Bullet holes, smashed columns, worms? He had no idea who came before him but the evidence pointed their was more then one person.

Sonic eventually found his way to the central control room of the base. The simple set off the Self-destruct button and get out strategy would be employed. Though before he could leave he was greeted by the maniacal laughter of Dr. Robotnik.

"The blue pest has arrive...behold my latest and greatest killing machine...The Egg Viper.''

''Tch Eggman if a Giant ship couldn't stop me, another one of your silly machines wont be able to.''

The long mostly red with a giant snake machine ascended to a vertical tunnel to two thin floating platforms. Sonic grabbed hold of a nearby rocket and flew up to the platforms. It was a long way down and Sonic couldn't fly.

The Egg Viper was surprisingly fast for such a big machine. Crying, "Get a load of this!" Eggman fired a series of short laser blasts right at Sonic, Sonic merely kept running to avoid them.

After a few blasts Eggman raised his machine next to the platform and opened the head to reveal four giant laser panels. The four panels charged into one giant laser but left the cockpit open to attack. Sonic wasted no time and smashed into the cockpit.

The Egg Viper seemed to fall back in pain. And disappeared into the abyss below.

"Oh man for a self proclaim genius Eggman you sure make some idiotically easy to surmise weaknesses.'' The Egg Viper returned to the quick laser blasts which Sonic dodged with ease.

Next Eggman used a giant laser technique next though he created a giant explosion that Sonic just managed to avoid.

After that Eggman tried the big laser attack but this time extended the tail and got some distance from the platform. The distance was to far for a simple homing attack so he bounce off the circular platforms closing the distance. He was able to do this twice before Eggman change tactics by smashing up some of the platforms. He then went with a new attack as the head open and two side attachments turn into massive flying spike platforms.

''Let's see you survive this,'' The Doctor boasted as he launched the platforms at Sonic. True Blue simple leapt up into the air and landed on the middle. ''No way I can't believe this!''

Launching himself, Naruto collided with the cockpit causing a small explosion to erupt from the machine. As lightning bolts sparked it was obvious that the machine wouldn't be able to take anymore. Sonic landed back on the other platform and gave one last homing attack damaging the machine.

''NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST AGAIN!'' Eggman shouted as he lost control of the Egg Viper Completely.

Sonic watched as it flew in the air exploding with small explosions. Sonic knew it was only a matter of time before it exploded for good.

_"Watch out. Eggman is getting ready to pull one last attack!''_

He recognized the voice, it was Tikals. Sonic jump into the air as Eggman rammed into the remaining platforms.

''Even if I lost this battle I win in the end...You can't fly so this is the end for you Sonic the hedgehog!'' Eggman yelled from his egg mobile as he ejected from the plummeting machine.

He on the other hand had no tricks up his sleeve to save himself. The next thing he knew to both their shock the Hedgehog stopped in mid air, floating.

''Aah the advantages of being a wind master.'' Naruto said sticking to one of the walls using chakra. ''So what I missed?''

''RRRRRAAAAHH!'' Eggman practically roared in frustration as he flew towards the roof. He let out a string of curses at the two heroes and promised revenge.

''Boy am I glad to see you,'' Sonic said as Naruto levitated them above using wind.

''Yeah I know...also I already know what happened...what you saw was more then a vision...you came to the past. But it looks like we've finally defeated Egghead.'' Naruto told him as he set off for their next destination, Nibi's workshop.


	8. SA 1: The Last Emerald! Remade!

The Chaos Users

0

Naruto x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-san

Shadow x ?

Sonic x ?

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

When all the missile launchers were destroyed Zeta remained lifeless. The latest of his E-machine brothers had fallen before him. Gamma exited the Hot Shelter area and walked out onto the Deck of the Egg Carrier wondering what he was going to do now.

"**Scanning for E-Series Robots."** Gamma said as his scanners looked for E-Series signals.

He found none but took a moment to look at himself.

**"One E-Series Remains. E-102 Gamma."** Gamma said as he looked at his own hand.

Suddenly the sounds of Jet Engines caught his attention as he scanned for the origin.

There he was in his black armor heavily upgraded. His Missiles launcher arms built up massively. His capabilities all doubled no tripled of what they originally were.

**"E-101 Beta."**

Gamma trailed after Beta, flying to the Egg Carrier's crash site and meeting with the new Beta upon the platform where Chaos 6 was defeated.

**'' E-102 Gamma. What is your designated purpose for being here?''**

**''I have come to destroy you Beta...Our designations are futile and we must be scrapped.''**

**''Negative... Data banks have designated you are suffering a malfunction...I will retire you to the junkyard.''**

**"We will see."**

And with that the two robots aimed their guns for what would be their final battle.

Beta immediately raised his armored arms and increased the power in his jet engines. With incredible speed he charged straight into Gamma Gashing at the side tearing at the side of the red robot's armor.

Beta charged again at Gamma but this time Gamma used his jets to propelled himself to the side and blasted Beta in his back with a well guided laser blast.

Gamma fired another laser shot while but Beta simply dodged it moving at such quick speed he left after images.

Beta flew around the arena and fired a barrage of missiles at Gamma. Gamma changed to vehicle mode and quickly sped around the rim of the platform shooting down each of the missiles. He changed back to combat form unaware of Beta charging at him. His scans caught his robotic brother at the last second as he let out a missile. The close radius of the missile caused an explosion that damaged both of them. Both robots to spark as both their left arms pulsated.

Beta flew into the ear and let out a series of laser blasts, one blasting Gamma in the torso. Beta found himself out of missiles and charged forward attempting to finish off Gamma.

Gamma saw some sort of strange object and picked up with his useable arm. He launched it up towards Beta and blasting it causing it to explode. The object blasted apart causing some damage to Beta's armor and causing him to crash to the ground. Gamma moved in to terminate Beta was caught off guard as Beta gave a desperation attack and fired his laser damaging Gamma's Central Processing Unit. His desired outcome had come to pass. The Two E-Series Robots had destroyed each other. Beta Exploded, filling the area with an after noon like glow.

The White Flicky that flew out of Beta flew straight into Gamma's visors. Gamma scanned the bird and compared it to the image he saw when he released the blue bird.

**"All E-Series Robots terminated."** said Gamma before falling onto his side.

All Circuits were malfunctioning. His Central Processing Unit was shutting down.

Gamma exploded with a blast that eclipsed his brothers for some reason. It seemed to fill the entire arena and most of the Egg Carrier. Out of the shell flew a Red Flicky who looked back at the face of Gamma and shed a tear.

Amy Meanwhile had spent an undisclosed amount of time fleeing from the Robot Zero. The Hot Shelter was unlike any area she traversed through.

Running out on the Deck she looked back and saw no sign of the Green Giant. She sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry Birdy but they don't seem to be here either. I'm sorry.''

The Flicky then flew away from her, out of sight. Amy followed the Flicky to find that it had found its family again.

Amy jumped for Joy

"Alright! You found them!'' Amy cheered.

Suddenly a black fist appeared out of nowhere and smashed into the blue Flicky. Amy dashed to grab it as it fell to the floor. It lay in her hands unconscious from the blow, possibly dead.

Amy felt an anger rise inside her. She had done so much to help the bird find its family and when they were finally reunited only for this to happen. The bird didn't have the Chaos Emerald anymore so their was no reason for any of this to happen.

"Now you've gone too far! I had enough of you and now I'm going to destroy you.''

Zero fired and dropped an electric fence around the entire arena. Amy was trapped but she didn't care. This was going to end now.

Zero chased after Amy straight away and smashed his fist into the ground next to her. Amy jumped into the air and immediately smashed the Robot onto its back. Zero skidded closer to the electric fence and just as it got up Amy smashed her hammer into it again, knocking it straight into the fence .

The electric current surged through Zero's body. The Force opened up its head revealing its electronic brain. Amy wasted no time in smashing the thing. A single good hit was what she got in before Zero covered it back up. The machine proved no match for the enraged Hedgehog as she repeatedly knocked it into the fence and bashing it's insides until the robot fell to pieces then exploded.

"That's what you get for messing with me.'' said Amy as she heard clapping. She looked up to see none other then Naruto cradling the bird.

''Well Amy it looks like even you are growing into your own right as a hero.'' He said as green light glowed and covered the bird before it woke up. The bird flew over to her along with his family flying around her as if they were thanking her.

The Flicky family flew away flapping their wings as if to wave goodbye to Amy.

The feeling of Joy and the feeling of invincible filled her. Then she suddenly remembered something.

''The others are fine.'' Naruto said as if he read her mind. ''Now the only thing to do is find a way out of here.

Deep within the Jungle area a familiar puddle ventured through the grass planning its next move.

**_The blonde and his friends are stronger then I thought. That fat man is no longer useful. Once I gain the seven emeralds I will annihilate this world like I did long ago. But first I have to mind that meddlesome Enchinda and gain back the six emeralds._**

At that time the Dr. was also traveling through the Jungle. ''That damn Hedgehog and his friends...Rraggh I hate them all...W-What...Chaos! You're still alive!"

**_''Hello there Dr. looks like you can still be useful for something.''_**

Knuckles was annoyed by the fact that even after reforming the Master Emerald Angel Island remained in the ocean. The Chaos Emerald were glowing oddly causing the Enchinda to start to think.

"The Master Emerald has the ability to control the Chaos Emeralds. But theirs something odd about the Chaos Emeralds I don't quite understand. Perhaps I should take these to Naruto for his advice", said Knuckles. He turned around and noticed an unconscious Eggman lying on the shrine floor. ''Eggman! The hell happened to him!''

**_''I refuse to be sealed again.'' _**Chaos thought as he attacked.

Meanwhile near Tails Workshop in Mystic Ruins, Sonic lay beside a tree in the shade, kicking back and relaxing in the soft warm breeze beside the lake.

''Man Eggman hasn't tried anything...usually he starts with another plot right after the previous failed...maybe I should go on another vacation.''

Suddenly Tails rushed towards Sonic, running full speed before skidding to a halt. ''Sonic we have trouble.''

''Hey Tails...Eggman started his new plot yet?''

''No it's Angel Island...it's still in the ocean. ''

Sonic immediately jumped up to his feet. ''What? But didn't Knuckles restore the Master Emerald?''

''I thought so too but something must be up...we should check it out.''

"Good idea. Ok then here we go!"

Sonic and Tails raced off to the shrine.

Sonic and Tails wasted no time in rushing to the Master Emerald shrine where they saw Knuckles and Eggman face down on the floor.

"Knuckles...and Eggman...who did this to you?"

Knuckles woke up slowly and pulled himself to his feet with Nibi' help.

"He...He...took the Chaos Emeralds. Chaos...Chaos is still alive."

"ARGH! He's not going to get away with this", Eggman said standing up and immediately leaving in his Eggmobile.

"Sonic, Chaos has truly become a fierce some beast. He gets that last emerald were done for.''

'' The Tornado 2! The last emerald is still there...didn't you say that the Big used it to get off the Tornado?'' -Tails

''Yeah... He lives in the Jungle doesn't he?''

"Yeah! We have to hurry. Let's go."

Sonic and Tails raced towards the Mystic Ruins Jungle. They found the Tornado 2 sitting beside a wooden hut.

"There it is!''

**It's time for the God of Destruction to be reborn once more.**

A huge vortex of water shot up from the ground beneath the Tornado 2 and they knew Chaos had finally done it. Chaos had finally gathered all seven chaos emeralds. Sonic froze with fear, Tails grabbed hold of Sonic's arm.

"He, He has the last Emerald. No!" said Sonic

"Now what do we do?"

Naruto could feel a mass flux coming from the Chaos Emeralds. He knew that all seven had been gathered together. ''The god of destruction has been reborn...Chaos...this time things will end differently.'' He thought as he hopped down from the building and dropped to the city grounds below.


	9. SA 1: Chaos Rising! Final Battle Remade!

The Chaos User

0

Narutox Rouge x Tikal x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-san

ShadowxMariaxOc

SonicxAmyxOc

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Story Start-

00000

Water filled the city as Perfect Chaos begun his awakening. The city was flooded and only be the timely intervention of Naruto was many causalities prevented. Even with his superhuman speed and reserves that created numerous clones not every life could be saved. The tops of sewers were shot into the sky as the liquid sprayed everywhere. The massive force of the blast tore buildings apart and ripped roads apart. Naruto leapt from Geyser to Geyser as he closed distance between himself and Perfect Chaos.

''CHAOS!"' Naruto shouted as rampant destruction and screams went into the background. ''I won't let you destroy this world…not this time. ''

**''Foolish fox...I am not destroying this world but saving it…by destroying the plague known as humans the planet will at last be restored to it's former glory before humans ruined it.''**

''Even if what you say is true…to exterminate an entire race? I can't stand by and let you do that.''

**''Then I'll have to destroy you.'' **The Mighty Sea Serpent said as he lunched several twisters composed of water towards Naruto.

Naruto leapt off the broken highway as it was ripped apart by the violent attack and landed on a building. He sped across the roof dodging and ducking Chaos's tendrils and energy blasts. He started doing hand signs as he prepared a lightning Jutsu. Before he could complete it Chaos shot a beam of energy…above him severing off the top of a building. The debris began to fall towards a crowd of screaming people. Naruto cancelled the Jutsu and created Kagebunshin and launched them. As the five clones reached their destination they exploded turning the large chunk of glass, cement, and stone into nothing more but shards, dirt, and dust.

**'Your desire to protect these insects are your weakness.'' **Perfect Chaos said as he fired a powerful blast of Chaos energy at Naruto. The blonde at the last second created as many clones as he can to provide cushion from the blast. The powerful blast sent him towards a part of the city that the survivors were being vacated to. He landed with a thud as his body gave a sickening crack. He shot up and snapped his nose back in place that was broken in the impact and ignore the gasps and whisper of the people. He looked up at the shark like water head of Chaos as the seven emeralds hovered above him. Perfect Chaos absorbed the emerald's negative energy and flung the Chaos Emeralds in several different directions.

Naruto bit his thumb and did some hand signs and summoned a dozen sea Serpents. They would be able to hold off Chaos for the time being while he think of a planned.

_Damnit! I can't use any of my destructive abilities because I might end up killing these people from the shockwaves. Not to mention the bastard is a corporal body of water so that limits my reservoir of attacks. _

It was then he felt a familiar warm glow. ''Naruto! Yo!'' He heard from above and saw Sonic and the others, not to mention a ball of light drop from above. ''Glad you both can make it!...it's good to see you after all this time…Tikal.''

The Ball of orange light transformed into the Young Enchinda girl. ''It's good to see you too Naruto. Even after being sealed we still weren't able to dissuade him from his path. The humans greed and destruction of this planet and other forms of life have angered Chaos! He won't stop until everything is destroyed…We have to seal him again to prevent what happened in the past, happen to this time period as well.''

''He feeds off the manifestation of our emotions right? It won't matter if we seal Chaos off a million times…as long as there is greed and hatred Chaos will always be filled with Rage… In this day and age and those after it he'll always feed off negative emotions more then good as those who seek the emeralds rarely use them for less then noble reasons…we have to do something to end this conflict once and for all.''

"Naruto…what are we to do? How can we expect to beat Chaos now that he has absorbed the Chaos Emeralds power?''

Meanwhile the Jet engines of a huge battleship could be heard. It was Eggman, in another Egg Carrier!

"The Egg Carrier 2 was built just in case of just an emergency . You have defied your master stupid beast. No you will pay the ultimate price for betraying me", said Eggman.

Eggman charged his big laser cannon and prepared to fire at Chaos. Chaos immediately charged up a giant laser beam of his own and fired it directly at the Egg Carrier 2. The Battleship started to explode and crashed into the ruins nearby. Eggman ejected and landed near everyone.

Even with the minor distraction, Perfect Chaos continued to dominate Naruto's summon as they dwindled down to four.

Tails looked at the seven stone emeralds that fell before them. She thought about everything that she heard when it suddenly hit her.

''Chaos has only absorbed half the power of the Emeralds.'' Tails suddenly said as everyone turned to her. ''Rage, Hatred, Disgust, Revenge, Sadness; these are the emotions that Chaos is probably filled with right?'' She asked as Naruto and Tikal nodded.

''I see what your saying Tails-chan….The Emeralds limitless potential can be tapped by many means but their true power is influenced by emotions…that was what the Master Emerald designated when Tikal and I sealed Chaos….the power of the emeralds will react to positive emotions…you know this as well as I do Sonic…it's like I first told you when we met…the power of the seven can create miracles…if you become Super Sonic through positive emotions then you'll without a doubt be able to neutralize Chaos.''

''As much as I hate to agree with the fox boy, he's right Hedgehog! Whenever you become Super Sonic your more of a pest then usual,'' Eggman reluctantly agreed.

''Well it's obvious…positive emotions…that can restore the emeralds,'' Naruto wrapped both his arms around Tikal and Tails who lightly blushed. ''Love from one's heart.'' He spoke as the Emeralds in There hands restored to life. Three Emeralds were down.

''Determination to fulfill one's duty,'' Knuckles said as the Chaos Emerald in his hand restored.

''Friendship,'' Big said as Froggy wiggled around and coughed up the Chaos Emerald as it restored to life.

''Kindness and willingness to help others.'' Amy said holding up her emeralds as the Flicky family flew around her emeralds.

Eggman groaned and reluctantly said. ''Knowledge, the Commitment to never stray from one's path.''

The Last emerald was restored as the several emeralds flew and rotated in a circular pattern in the air.

The last of Naruto's summons were destroyed as Perfect Chaos gave a might roar.

''Shit we better hurry…here he com…'' Naruto groaned as he held his side. He was bleeding from his side from where one of Chaos's attack grazed him.

''Naruto!'' Both Tikal and Tails shouted in concern.

''I'm alright… Sonic it looks like it's all up to you.'' He said to True Blue whom nodded. ''COME ON TRUE BLUE! I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!''

Soon the whole city erupted with cheers for Sonic. He had the support of every man, woman, friend, rival and enemy. Sonic closed his eyes and began to focus. He felt a warm energy consume him while a bright light emanated for the center of his body. The light grew brighter and brighter until it blinded everyone. The Light faded and his place was a Golden furred Chaos Being with raging red eyes. His outer spikes stuck upwards as he hovered.

'**'It's been awhile! I feel stronger then I ever been! Chaos doesn't stand a chance,''** said Super Sonic.

''Don't get cocky Sonic…Chaos is just as powerful not to mention he has more experience…I never used the Emeralds power before at that time but even I couldn't beat him as Super. So good luck and go kick some ass!''-Naruto obviously.

Super Sonic took one last look at his friends, smiling and then blasted off straight towards Perfect Chaos.

0

Final Battle: Super Sonic Vs. Perfect Chaos

0

_Chaos's weak point has always been his brain. If I want to bypass his attacks I'll have to move fast enough to break through his defenses. _

Super Sonic glided across the water of the Station Square Ruins. Every second he was gaining speed and was fading away from sight. He dodged cyclone after cyclone. He had to make sure not to loose momentum or he could be trapped inside the massive serpent. He couldn't fly directly up, not wanting to be in direct path of that laser blasts.

As he continued to speed up as pierced the base and soar up through Chaos's body, shattering the core and causing the creature to roar out in pain and submerge into the water.

The others watched from afar as Super Sonic continued damaging Chaos. How the Serpent's attack increased but couldn't touch the Super Sonic Hedgehog as he became literally as fast as light as he struck the beast's core. Though it was becoming apparent that both fighters were on the Ropes.

''Damn…. Super Sonic won't be able to stay Super for Long….his form is temporary but Chaos's isn't….he might or might not be able to defeat Chaos before his time runs out…''

''What do we do if Sonic's time runs out before he defeats Chaos?'' Tails asked Naruto as he closed his eyes and began to think.

''There's one last option…Tikal…we have to summon the Master Emerald.''

''But I thought we weren't going to seal Chaos?''

''We're not…the Master Emerald is the Controller…so we'll use it to weaken empower Super Sonic.''

''But what will…Naruto! You're not.''

''Not what1? What is he going to do?-Amy.

''He's going to use his body as a focal point for Chaos Energy and transfer it to Sonic.''

''But can you really handle that? You're body will probably be torn apart.'' – Knuckles.

''Meh, That's what healing factor is for…We have one-shot…Tikal.''

''….The Seven Servers are Chaos….Chaos is Power…Power Enriched by the Heart…The Controller is the one who unifies the Chaos…''

Super Sonic sped forward in a spin dash and bounded off a building as he shot forward and struck Chaos's form yet again. He may have been immune physically from attacks but only in his Super form. The pain that he would feel once he left his Super Form was nothing more then currently a Numb sort of feeling.

Chaos was getting ready to release another powerful blast when,** ''Chaos Drain!'' **A mutli-colored blast hit Perfect Chaos as some Chaos Energy was drained from the creature. Super Sonic followed the Origin of the attack and saw none other then Super Naruto. His Crimson eyes were of a light red, distinguishable from his youki filled eyes and his dark golden hair became light. Not to mention he sprouted two mutli-colored wings. **''Super Sonic we have one-shot…I'm transferring all my power to you…With that were counting on you to win this.''**

**''You know it…ready anytime.''**

**''Here I go…Chaos Transfer! '' **Naruto shouted as he forced the Chaos Energy out of his body as they collided with Super Sonic. Super Sonic exploded with powerful energy as lightning sparked around him. Naruto could sense that Super Sonic was stronger, and by some strange occurrence his spikes seemed to multiply into several.

**''I won't loose to some human and rat!'' **Chaos roared as he reformed. A massive amount of Chaos Energy began to build inside him as a massive multi-colored sphere appeared in front of him. It had enough power to level the country side.

Super Sonic rushed forward as all the power inside of him began to fluctuate. As the massive blast was shot forward Super Sonic felt something pull at the back of his consciousness. The blast connected and in a flash of bright light the beam disappeared. Super Sonic rammed into Chao's core as all his Positive Energy impacted with the negative energy. The massive explosion caused shockwaves that sent several people flying and sending debris and water everywhere.

Super Sonic dropped down where everyone was, holding on to him was an exhausted Naruto. As the last of Super Sonic's energy slipped away, both heroes fell to the ground exhausted.

''Naruto!" Tails shouted as she pulled the blonde into a hug. Tikal wasn't long behind and soon the blonde found himself crushed. The others soon raced over.

Chaos 0 resumed his form as everyone hopped into fighting stances. Before anything could pop off a series of cries were heard. A pack of Chao from the Chao Gardens of Station square moved over to Chaos.

''See Chaos…not all humans are bed…Yes there is much hatred and corruption wrought by greed in this world…but theirs also friendship and love…The Chao have continued to live on peacefully in a place built for them by humans who love them…Who have hearts big enough to care about creatures who can't defend themselves…all over the world where there is bad there is good…where there is hatred there is love…where there is death there is life. ''

''Naruto is right Chaos…the same Chao you dedicated yourself to protecting have been living peacefully waiting for you. ''

Chaos knelt down as his the Chao climbed on his body. Their was no malice or seeking the destruction of mankind.

'' Positive and Negative forces always cancel out…Chaos is once again how he should be.''-Naruto.

''Yeah but what about all that has happened?''-Amy

''Just chalk it up to another one of Life's adventure…Station Square won't take long to rebuild after I call in some help…Though the question is,'' Naruto turns to Tikal. ''What do you and Chaos plan to do? Surely you don't plan on being resealed in the Master Emerald?''

''Chaos is once again at peace…I see no reason for us to be sealed…after all I have a reason to stay unsealed.'' She said as she pulled Naruto into a loving embrace.

''I'm glad to hear…Well everyone…you ready to rebuild Station Square bigger and better then ever?'' He asked as everyone cheered. As the Heroes looked around they noticed Eggman slipped away and Sonic was gone too.

Tails flew above and eventually spotted Sonic, chasing down Eggman. Sonic chased Eggman right to the edge of the city, Sonic stopped at the last fallen skyscraper. Tails dropped down below joining Naruto and Tikal.

0000

Chapter End

0000000

Lemon Next chapter I promise.

I would appreciate a real review for my stories from now on, as I don't want people just putting "great chapter" or "Nice job" anymore. All the 'update soons' that people put in more then one fic repeatedly pisses me off. I know I had people say they couldn't think of anything because the story was good but I rather not have a review then the reviews that said that / you basically scrolled to the bottom and clicked review/. Giving me reviews like that doesn't motivate me to come up with new stories or chapters. Constructive Criticism like, you made some grammar mistake or misspelled some words are ok. But please when you do that how the hell am I suppose to know which words? When you do that please point out which words so I can correct them. I see that so much in people's reviews but people never say which words.

1) Tell me if you liked the chapter or not.

2) Tell me what you liked about the chapter or a scene you enjoyed

3) Tell me what you DIDN'T like about the chapter and what I wrote

4) Recommend a suitable improvement or give a recommendation.

5. Give a crossover suggestion or a site for online manga and anime episodes.

6. If you're going to tell someone they made a grammar or spelling mistake then please help us out and tell us which words. Hell go to and copy and paste all the definitions for the word so authors can avoid using the word in the wrong pretense again.

Do that and you'll make me and other authors happy. I can assure you when you readers do something like that it tends to irks us authors. I can't tell you how many times I checked my reviews on Yahoo only to get pissed off to see the same reviews that only say good job and update soon on more then one story by the same author.


	10. SA 2: Awakening Project Shadow! Remade!

The Chaos User

0

Narutox Rouge x Tikal x Wave the Swallow x Sally Squirrel x Bunny Rabbot x Mina Mongoose x Older Female Tails x Blaze x Merlina x Shahara x Elise x Queen Aleena x Sonia x Sara x Fiona Fox, x Shade x Topaz x Harem(Feel free to suggest girls.)

Knuckles x Julie-san

ShadowxMariaxOc

SonicxAmyxOc

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

I decided to change a few things here and there so no complaints.

0000000000

Story Start

0000000

Tikal was on her way back to the mansion Naruto had purchased. Everything from his house and Tail's workshop had been moved to the massive abode. She was on her way back in from the Hotsprings, a luxury that was missing from her previous life that she had gotten quite fond of during her new life in Station Square. The past few weeks had been the very definition of Heavenly to the orange Enchina. As she made her way in she heard some sort of noise, a voice. She followed it and the voice got louder to the point it was identifiable.

Tails… She recognized her new best friends voice and as she made her way she heard cries of Anguish. She made way to where her friend was to aid her when she noticed the door ajar. She peaked in to notice that Tails wasn't quite so much Tails. She could still identify the vixen by her ears and two tails but that's all that remained on the Vixen's now human form. She was on her back and inbetween her legs was Naruto. His mop of dark golden hair was hard to miss, especially with the spikes.

''Oh Kami! That's it! Right there!'' Tails moaned in ecstasy as Naruto continued penetrating her folds with his tongue.

Tikal watched the Kitsune's continued their love making. She felt her self slowly filled with feelings that only Naruto could seem to bring out of her. They had of yet consummated their relationship because after being so long apart they wanted to discover each other again. Tikal suddenly began to sweat as her nipples began to poke through her top.

''Naruto!'' Tails cried out as she her hips bucked against the blonde's face. Her creamy skin was glistened with sweat as a result to their passionate endeavors. Her juices splashed into his face, which Naruto happily lapped up. Each time brushing the rough texture of his tongue against Tail's swollen lips causing the Vixen to whimper. As Naruto was done he pulled himself up and gave her a look of desire. The animal extinct and desire was evident in his eyes as he let loose a low yet dominate growl.

Tails ears twitched as she understood the message and rolled over on her stomach. She pushed her rear high in the air presented it before her mate, giving him easy access for mating. Her twin tails wrapped around his waist pulling him towards her hole.

Naruto gripped her hips as his pulsating organ twitched in anticipation. He pushed forward causing them to both groan. His tool wormed his way up Tails hot and wet alcove causing them both to let out a growl. Naruto slid out and slammed back in causing Tails to arc her head and moan.

Tikal began massaging her breast and letting out small whimpers as she watched her friend and her lover go at it like wild animals. The sound of Tails screeches as Naruto drove in and out of her was arousing to say the least. The demands for 'Harder' and 'Right there' were almost as loud as her screams. Who would have known that the brilliant inventor and sometimes shy Vixen was such a screamer.

Naruto had pulled out and turned Tails on her side, sliding into her sideways. He could feel his mate practically lost in a haze of lust. He continued pulling out and driving in as loud wet plops joined in her screams. She was not only a screamer but she got wet very easily.

''Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!'' The mantra kept hitting his ears as he kept on hitting her spot over and over again. He groaned as he felt Tails clenched around his tool. The feeling of having her massage his tool in this position was an indescribable feeling. He shot forward while still thrusting and grabbed one of her supple breasts and began to suck on the nipples. The action caused his vixen to loose it as she screamed his name even louder before and coated his tool with her juices. Naruto pulled out and laid Tails on her back as he slid his aching member between her pillows and began thrusting as he massaged them. His tool twitched and he groaned each time he thrust forward. It helped that each tim his Vixen would lick the tip.

''Fuck!'' Escaped his lips as he pulled back and began to stroke himself. His hot seed splattered across Tails ample bosom and began to leak down her stomach.

Tikal saw all she could and left in a hurry to her room. Any more and she would have burst in the room and would have rod Naruto until he was raw. She shed her clothing and began to finger herself feverishly as she moaned in ecstasy. After a few moments she came as her juices spilled onto the sheets below. She would definitely need to talk to Naruto tomorrow. .

0

Lemon End

0

SA 2 Begins

0

In mankind there are many things we crave. If possible there is something craved more then money itself. Power…the one thing that easily corrupts more then money. Countless lives were lost and innocent people were murdered to keep a secret from becoming public. The so called government worshipped and loved by citizen's of a government's location and origin was just like that of any government. No matter the Age, Creed, Color, Origin they all had something in common. Each government had a number of corrupt individuals and these individuals in the U.S. government placed a part in a conspiracy that was held tight for fifty years. Humans always destroy what they can't control, a tribute to the trait known as Arrogance as man kind think they are infallible. Both they are not gods, they do not hold ever lasting wisdom. They sought to destroy a power that with understanding would only bring them hope and fortune.

Their actions have now could only wrought destruction upon the entire race. The secret was of one Project Shadow created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik. Another in the family line would only discover the secret, one that would either save mankind or destroy it.

0

Secret Base

0

GUN's, the name of the army, robots fell one my one as Eggman's laser torn through their metal. The machines were inferior to the special alloy and energy sources found on Mobius. The Eggwalker was made from pieces of previous built Eggman machines that had been destroyed time after time again.

The security doors were blown to pieces with mere ease. The Rockets from Eggman machines were one of the many creations that the Dr. prided himself in.

Eggman had it passed the last defense as he entered his grandfather's secret base. The room was a massive space with a large computer. He walked over to the computer and pulled out the Grey Chaos Emerald.

"Enter password? Oh, password is MA-RI-A, Maria", Said Eggman typing my name in the computer. There was a strange sound coming from the hole. Eggman proceeded to investigate. The central object rose and a black hedgehog appeared from the shadows.

"NO! It's can't be. Is that you Sonic? Are you here to spoil my plans again?" Eggman asked angrily. Then he took a closer look, "Wait a minute you're not Sonic! This is impossible!"

"My name is Shadow, I'm the world's ultimate lifeform. Since you were so kind to release me, my master, I will grant you a wish", Said the hedgehog, "but first you must tell me your name"

Suddenly there was a loud sound. A huge Machine filled the area. "Now what?" asked Eggman.

''Behold the True Power I possess!'' The Hedgehog said as he propelled himself towards the machine using his shoes.

0

Boss- Hotshot-Shadow

0

The Hotshot fired it's machine gun at Shadow whom dodged the projectile with relative ease. He then propelled himself upwards and stroke the machine. Using the momentum he struck the machine again. One last shot was all that was needed as Shadow propelled himself up in the air and shot down, slicing the machine in half. He walked away as the machine exploded, killing the pilot inside.

"Pathetic humans!" said Shadow. Eggman looked on in amazement as Shadow walked back. Shadow picked up the Chaos Emerald.

"Destroying the guard robot was spectacular. So Shadow YOU are the military's top secret weapon, but what did you mean when you said you'd grant me a wish?" asked Eggman. There was a short pause

"Bring more chaos emeralds" replied Shadow

"But…" interrupted Eggman

"I'll be waiting for you, in the central control room, on the space colony ARK", Shadow continued.

"ARK!" shouted Eggman. Shadow grabbed the Emerald and disappeared in a green flash.

''Emeralds? ARK? Hhm and those abilities that Hedgehog displayed were similar to Sonic's if not exceeding. Maybe I'll finally be rid of those pests and finally be able to create my Empire.

0

Chapter End

0

Now begins the SA 2 Saga…their will be a few changes as I will have several flashbacks throughout the chapter showing a bit of background on some of the characters. Until then I need you all to subscribe to my community and go join my forums…the more I get in subscribers and people in my forums the more motivated I am to update my stories as that shows people are actually reading and interesting in my stories.


	11. SA 2: Enter the Hunters:Rewritten

The Chaos Users

0

Naruto x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-san

Shadow x ?

Sonic x ?

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

''What are you thinking about Naruto-kun?'' Tikal asked as Naruto stared at today's paper. It was an article that was a month's old but it dealt with robberies. All dealing with jewels and gems.

''Just remembering an old friend.'' Naruto elaborted on as he began thinking back to that fateful day.

Naruto leapt from tree branch to tree branch. He was on his way to one of the bars to celebrate his finding. One of the Chaos Emeralds when he heard a thump and a scream. He dropped down to a branch below and hung upside down from a branch, sticking to it with chakra.

''I can't believe it…we caught the legendary thief Rouge the Bat…we'll be living the good life from the bounty.'' Said a brown male Hedgehog to a One-eyed black cat.

''Caught…ppft…you pathetic scum had to drug my drink…gguagh.''

''Shut up bat-bitch!" The Bat hissed as he kicked in the stomach.

''Hey man don't rough up the merchandise too much…I still want to get paid.''

''Well they never said what condition she had to be in,'' He said leering at her and licking her lips.

''You know you're right…might as well get some consummation along with the reward.''

''An idea that let to the end of your life,'' They heard which was followed by sound of chirping birds.

''W-Whose there?'' The Hedgehog demanded.

''Just your friendly neighborhood shinobi,'' Naruto whispered as he shushin behind the hedgehog. The Hedgehog spun and the last thing he saw was lighting as his eyes were slashed. He howled out in pain, which didn't last long as his head is crashed into a tree.

''Your going to pay for that ass-hole.''

''That's just the thing…I won't.'' He said as he raised his hand and blasted the Bat into a near by lake. He went over to it and placed his finger in it and froze it. He walked back over to the bound bat.

''I guess you're here for the bounty?'' She asked.

Naruto took out a kunai.

''W-Whoa! H-Hey! Look maybe we can…'' Rouge shut her eyes closed and the next thing she knew she was freed from her bound form. ''W-What? Why?''

''I have no interest I already got what I want.'' He said indicating to the Emerald dangling from his neck, which was connected to a necklace.

''Is that a Chaos Emerald?'' She asked as her eyes was hypnotized by the jewel.

''Yeeeeeeah…anyway you're free to go I'm out.''

''Wait I never got your name.''

''Naruto Namikaze…see ya.'' With that he leapt up into the tree and carried on.

''Funny thing was that we met again, she tried to steal the emerald. We became good friends after that,'' She said looking up at his mate. She like Tails too had a human form. Her locks were more defined and numerous. She kept her clothing though it had to be altered to fit her more defined body.

''I'll think I'll go visit Angel Island today. So I'll be back later okay love?''

''Kay.'' He said as Tikal leaned over the chair and kissed his lips.

Elsewhere the Red Guardian of the mystical jewel stayed on guard, fulfilling his duty. A lonely existence he was confined too, one of his only kind left. Some cloud of loneliness was lifted when Tikal came to visit to commune with Chaos. A Chaos creature that was transformed into it's current stay when it came in contact with the chaos energies of the emerald. High above in the sky Angel Island resided above the ocean and in the clouds. Home to an ancient ruin and a lost city.

His peaceful and average everyday life of guarding would be interrupted by a thief. A female bat of renowned skill as a Spy, Master Thief, and Bounty Hunter. Her skills had come in hand as she slipped past the sleeping Enchinda.

''Looks like the Guardian has been slacking off.'' The voice caused Rouge to drop the Emerald with a thud that woke up Knuckles.

''W-What's going on? Hey you thief! You have no idea the importance of that Emerald so I suggest you leave it where it lays before I'm forced to take action.''

''Wow Knuckles you sound convincing. No one would have thought you were just sleeping a moment ago,'' Tikal said as Knuckles hung his head.

''I don't have times for games…I'm here for the emerald. Now if you think you can take me…'' It was then that the Island started to shake.

"The hell! What's going on?" Asked Rouge

"When the Master Emerald is removed from the alter Angel Island falls into the ocean! So you have to return the emerald and now" shouted Knuckles.

''That just saves me the trouble of getting into the ground. Tata.'' Rouge said as she picked up the emerald and jumped into the air, using the air currents to make a quick get away.

''That damn thief! She won't get away with this!"'

''Knuckles wait!" Tikal shouted out to the angry guardian but it was too late, he was already taking off. ''I better go get Naruto.''

A few minutes later Rouge thought she had gave the guardian a slip. Angel Island unknown to most people didn't stay in one place. It drifted in the sky.

"Just let it go you don't know when to give up, do you?" Said Rouge

"What are you talking about that Emerald's mine", Said Knuckles, "The Master Emerald contains special powers that neutralize the chaos emeralds, that makes it very powerful", Said Knuckles. Just then Dr. Eggman appeared and stole the Master Emerald.

'' Wha - thief!

" Look who's calling who a thief!" Said Knuckles.

"I came here following the signal from the Emerald. To think Angel Island has fallen again and I've gotten my hands on the Master Emerald." Said Eggman

"It's you… Dr. Eggman.''

"So that's Dr. Eggman.'' Rouge remarked curiously.

'' Well, I guess I can use it for something. I'll just take it with me. Farewell, Knucklehead.''

"Not if I can help it", Knuckles jumps up to the ME and punches it, shattering it into dozens of shards.

''Aaah! What was that all about? And look what you did to my Emerald!''

'' I did that to prevent it from being stolen, you idiot! If it's in pieces, I can restore it. And by the way, that's not YOUR Emerald.''

'' Hmm... doesn't matter. I'll look into it once I get back to the base. '' Eggman said as he floats away.

" I despise anyone who takes jewels from me. All the worlds gems belong to me", Said Rouge.

'' Yeah, well we'll see about that, bat-girl!'' Said Knuckles.

Both Hunters were exploring the desert region, looking for the shattered pieces of the emerald. Both of them finding three shards within the areas before moving on to there next destination

As Rouge went to turn in for the night she looked at the shards she collected. It's color reminded her of that person and that day.

_She had collected all rumors and information on a person by the name of Naruto. It wasn't that hard seeing as he was a human, which was rare being to come across in that world. She tracked him back to a small cottage by the beach. She noticed that he was just sitting on a pier not too far away fishing. The emerald a few feet behind him, sitting lazily on the side by a fox of fishing gear. She quietly tip-toed towards the object when she heard._

_''Hey there…you're welcome to join me for a bit. Though I should warn you that gym your about to steal is a fake. ''_

_''Paranoid aren't we?''_

_''No just cautious Miss…''_

_''Rouge…just call me Rouge.''_

_''Well then Rouge…Kind of cold blooded to pilfer someone's treasure.''_

_''What can I say…I love gems…after all…All of the world's jewels belong to me.'' She declared._

_''Hhm…if you say so… ''_

_''So are you going to give me the Emerald or am I going to have to take it?''_

_''Take it? Pfft…you can try.''_

_''Trust me you really don't…''_

_''Come on are you going to try to take the emerald or not? Trying to fish here.''_

_''You asked for it,'' She replied in annoyance as she leapt into the air and attempted to land a swift kick. The blond simply caught it. ''What the!" The Thief struggled for a bit and decided to use her other foot. Twisting her body she brought back her other foot; attempting to clip him using the heel of her foot. The Blond not only let go but casually threw her foot up causing her to flip and land on the tips of her hand and feet._

_''Ok that's it play times over.'' She said in annoyance as she let loose a series of rapid and powerful kicks that never met it's target. After about ten minutes she sat down, exhausted and dizzy._

_''You really want my emerald that badly huh? Here.'' The blond said as he took something out of his sleeve and tossed it to her._

_''Why?''_

_''I don't have need for it…anything amazing I could use it for requires all seven. That and your kind of cute,'' He said with a wink._

_Rouge just only shook her head and let out a small laugh. She was no stranger to flirting; hell if anything she was walking sex appeal. Her skin tight black pants and her low cut pink top that hugged her D-cups were exactly subtle._

_''I actually know where the next two are…I plan on going after them tomorrow. You're free to join me if your interested.''_

_''You know…I just might take you up on that offer.''_

The memory came to an end. _Maybe once I gather all seven I might get to meet him again. _She thought as she finished preparations for her next destination.


	12. SA 2: The Past and the Present:Remade!

The Chaos Users

0

Naruto x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-san

Shadow x ?

Sonic x ?

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

In capital city a certain hedgehog was causing havoc just by his presence. ''Hey isn't that Sonic?''

''No way, him? Here?''

''Does he look different to you?''

''Yeah he looks black! Isn't Sonic Blue?''

Shadow ignored the humans who he categorized as pest as he went after his sought out goal. He was the ultimate life form, a being capable of harnessing Chaos energy, and abilities that most didn't even know the Chaos Emeralds had. It didn't take him long to find where it was located. Whenever Chaos Emeralds were found they could only be in three places. The Bank, The Museum, or some military base. There power and value was extremely prestigious which is why they were mostly found in those places when found by a human.

''Chaos Sphere!"' The Black Hedgehog let out a powerful yellow blast that blew the door of the Museum off the hinges. He took the glowing green emerald from a heavily guarded glass gate, not caring if he tripped lasers in the process. As he came out there was a squadron of police pulled up. They got out of there cars and pulled out there guns.

''Sonic the Hedgehog you are under arrest.''

''I don't have time for any games CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shadow as suddenly he disappeared.

Meanwhile Eggman had arrived at his hidden base in the desert to see blanket of sand swarming with Gun soldiers. Between his lasers and rockets the GUN robots didn't stand a chance. Luckily enough he had installed a new jet booster upgrade that made traveling over the gaps easier.

Else where, ''Naruto we…'' Tikal started to say when she walked onto a very private moment. She didn't mean to surprise her friends like that; though it took all the composure she had not to pass out from embarrassment. She had no idea tails could bounce up and down like that.

A few minutes later Naruto sighed upon hearing the incident upon Angel island. ''Great not only does it sound like Rouge is causing trouble but Eggman is up to something.

''So what do we do?''

''I'm going into the town…I know of where a Chaos Emerald is…no doubt Eggman or one of his machines may be targeting it.''

''Then I'll take go find Sonic…it's a good thing I finished my newest mode for the Tornado.''

''Ok while you both are doing that I guess I can assist Knuckles in finding the Master Emerald pieces. ''

''Right…keep in contact.'' The three of them nodded and went there separate ways.

An hour later later in Capital city Shadow stood on top of the bridge as he started to remember the incident from five decades ago. He looked down at the swarming police unites below.

'' Hmph, how pathetic.'' he said as he began thinking back to his past.

_'' Find them before they escape!' The voice belonged to a GUN solider. Shadow and Maria runs through the halls of the ARK, both panting heavily from exhaustion and panic. In the Research Facility, Maria is about to die, and leans onto a computer terminal for support in standing._

_'' MARIA!'' A capsule closes down over Shadow. ''What?''_

_'' Shadow... I beg of you... please.''_

_''Maria...!''_

_''Do it for me... for all the people... on that planet... Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog.'' she said before one of the soldiers fired and shot the terminally ill girl._

_Shadow was then ejected from the colony._

'' Maria... I still remember what I promised you... For all the people of this planet... I promise you... REVENGE!''

Shadow hopped on one of the ropes that held the bridge together and grinded his way down past the amassed group of militant units. He was able to easily move past them. He propelled himself by channeling Chaos Energy into the shoes Dr. Gerald had built and sped through the highways and tunnels with great speed. Every Gun robot destroyed only further irritated the Gun has there feebleness in the situation was being proven. All the noise and havoc of the humans was a peeving his concentration. Being sealed for so long left him out of toned with his focus. Meaning that he would wait when the coast was clear…for the time being he would have to wait until his powers once again grew to the heights they used to be.

Meanwhile back at Eggman's desert base Rouge managed to slip past the mad doctor's defenses.

"This is rouge, I've infiltrated Dr. Eggman's base,",Said Rouge over a radio. She looked over to a large door with Eggman's face on it. It was locked, "I'd hate to say it but it looks like I'm going to have to find the key first."

Rouge didn't have any problems finding the hidden keys to Eggman's base. She was able to then hack into Eggman's computer in the central room.

'' It's a space transporter! The destination has been set to... ARK? Wasn't that space colony shut down, over fifty years ago? What's

he doing up there, anyway? Doesn't matter. It's my mission to find out what he's up to!'' Rouge transported herself to Ark.

At GUN headquarters,"We just got a confirmation of Sonic the hedgehog's whereabouts, He's in down town Station Square.''

"Ok, Capturing Sonic is our first priority. " Said a GUN soldier. And with that the helicopter headed towards down town.

While all this was going on Eggman had transported himself up to space. He arrived in ARK.

''Right, now I'm here I have to find the central control room shadow was talking about," said Eggman. He proceeded through the dark shadows the filled the abandoned Ark.


	13. SA 2:From the City to Prison Isle:Remade

The Chaos Users

0

Naruto x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-san

Shadow x ?

Sonic x ?

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

"Sigma Alpha 2 heading due south over the city, we're on route and everything's a go", said the pilot.

"_Ah yes we have you on radar. Report cargo status of captured hedgehog aboard, over", _said a voice.

"That's a ten four, Hedgehog is secured and…''

_''What? Didn't copy that, over!''_

''He's gone! He's taken out everyone aboard and...''

_''Come in, over!_

Sonic had broken down the door of the copter, jumping outside and taking a hold of a a metal pipe on the underside of the helicopter. '' Freeze! What do you think you're doing? Get that hedgehog!''

Sonic swings up to the top, and tears off a snowboard-shaped piece of metal.

"Talk about low budget flights, no food or movies I'm outta here. I like running better", said Sonic.

Sliding the steel board under his feet, Sonic leaps off the helicopter and begins to spin rapidly. ''YEAH!''

Sonic got through the city with relative ease. Though he wondered what genius decided that sending a huge after someone who could break the sound barrier was a good idea. He hid until the GUN's patrols left the area.

"Well this game of tag is boring I'm outta here", said Sonic. Suddenly a huge machine made by GUN flew overhead and landed in the arena. "Finally decided to show up eh? Ok bring it on!"

**"This is spider troop big foot, have engaged the enemy and request back-up", **Said the pilot of the big machine

''This'll be cake,'' Sonic said as he launched himself into the air. Then using the homing attack he smashed into the cockpit. The impact of the attack destroyed the controls.

**"He is just too strong, AH!" **shouted the pilot of Big foot as it crashed. Sonic looked up on top of a building seeing on the roof the figure of a black hedgehog.

"It all starts with this, a jewel containing the ultimate power.''

"That's the Chaos Emerald! Now I know what's going on!'' Shadow's gaze shifts away from the Emerald, and he notices Sonic walking towards him. ''The military has mistaken me for the likes of you. So where do you think you're going with that emerald? Say something you fake hedgehog", Said Sonic Charging at Shadow. Shadow responded by grabbing the emerald tightly as a green aura developed around him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shadow. A green light envelopes Shadow; he's pulled across the area at an incredible speed, flying directly past Sonic, who's running at a speed equal to Shadow's flight. Shadow lands on a roof as Sonic skids to a stop and turns around.

_"Wow! He's fast. Wait it's not his speed he must be using the Chaos emerald to warp.''_

"My name is shadow, I'm the worlds ultimate life form. There's no time for games. Farewell", said shadow Warping again.

"Kuuuuuu!" Suddenly he was surrounded again.

"Stop Don't move! Keep your hands up in the air, and stay where you are!" Said the GUN patrol

"Not again!" Sonic remarked as he was escorted to another helicopter that took them to prison island.

Eggman walked into the control room for the Ark's Eclipse Cannon.

'' I've been waiting for you Doctor. Now, I will show the glorious achievement of what the world's leading scientist - Professor Gerald - has created. ''The device behind Shadow boots up.

'' The ARK was the first space colony created by mankind. Not many people know that the ARK contained a top-secret research facility, where weapons of mass destruction were being created. This is one of them; a weapon capable of destroying an entire planet. Codenamed: "The Eclipse Cannon".

'' Destroying an entire planet...? Was this my grandfather's legacy?''

'' But, it's been deactivated for some time now...''

He tosses the Chaos Emerald he's holding onto the panel behind him, and as it rests in its indent, its energy pulses through the mechanism.

'' To reactivate it... large amounts of energy are necessary.''

'' Oh, so that's why we needed the Chaos Emerald.''

'' Exactly. To reactivate the machine, we need the seven Chaos Emeralds. Once you have that, then you have the ultimate power of destruction, to use as you please. And then... the world could be yours.''

'' Hahahahahaha! Sounds like a plan! I like the way you think, Shadow! I will get the Chaos Emeralds, use the machine to dominate the world and build a legacy of my own!''

''Do you really think it will be that easy?'' Eggman and Shadow look up to see Rouge hanging from the ceiling. She drops and glides down. '' I've got a great idea! How about making a deal?''

'' A... deal?''

'' When you grabbed that huge Emerald, you said something about a reaction; a reaction that it may have with the Master Emerald. Now, if you could just let me borrow that radar, I may be able to help you. What do you think?''

'' If I do... what's in it for me?''

'' I have an idea where the other Chaos Emeralds may be. I may not look like it, but do you know that I am a treasure hunter that specializes in all kinds of jewels?'' She pulls out a Chaos Emerald. Eggman pauses, not quite knowing what to do, then he looks at Shadow. Shadow nods in agreement with Rouge's terms, and Eggman turns back to her.

'' Very well.''

'' Okay then, it's a deal. I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Rouge the Bat. But, you can call me Rouge.''

'' Having to come back isn't my idea of a vacation! How can you be sure your intelligence reports are correct? Why would the Chaos Emeralds be here on the island? Are you absolutely sure?'' Roughe remarked. It was the next day and they were in the jungle area of Prison Island.

''Well, believe what you wanna believe.''

''Hmm, very well. Very well. Let's discuss how we are going to do this. I will go in first and distract the military troupes, allowing you to sneak in the base without being detected. Then, Shadow will... enter the armory, where he will set the timer on these dynamite packs. Once that is in place, we will blow up the whole island before anyone has a chance to know what hit them! [to Rouge] Meanwhile, you will sneak into the cargo area and grab the Chaos Emeralds. That's a challenge for such a worthy treasure hunter as yourself, isn't it bat-girl?'' Rouge salutes, and winks at Eggman.

'' We only have thirteen minutes to pull this mission off, and we only get one try; so don't fail me!'' They all leave in separate directions. After an hour of rampant desctruction Rouge and Eggman reached the security hall, Shadow looked on.

''Okay, everyone ready? Shadow, Rouge, on with the show!''

''Oh, Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad you made it!'' Surprisingly enough and for some strange reason it was Amy of all people.  
Shadow turns around, and she backs up.

''You're not Sonic, who are you?

Eggman also turns around and points a gun at Amy.'' I'm the one who should be asking that question!''

''' Doctor Eggman? AAHH!'' Amy runs off.

''Gah, Amy, your timing is impeccable! Listen to me;I'll take care of her, you two go on ahead!'' He walks over to Amy, and she stops at a dead end at the edge of the ship.'' Give up, Amy!''

Meanwhile in a nearby air space. ''I delivered the Chaos Emeralds here myself. I'll sneak into the base through the jungle and get to them before Eggman can. Becareful Tails-chan,'' Naruto said as Tails nodded.

''I'll be ok...I'll bust out Sonic and be out of there as quick as I can,'' She said as Naruto jumped off the Tornado and dove into the dark depths below. Tails continues on then catches sight of Amy at the edge of an carrier and Eggman about to shoot her.

_'' Amy? And Eggman? Damnit Amy why did you have to show up now out of all times? Not to mention how the hell or why is she in a secret military base? Oh well doesn't matter I have to help Amy, She's in danger.'' _ Tails thought as she went about transforming the Tornado 2 into the cyclone and landing on the carrier.

''What the hell! Who are you supposed to be?''

''Here's a clue,'' She said as her tails fell out of the left. ''I'm sure a self proclaimed genius like yourself should be able to put two and two together.

''Nibi no way...is that you?''

''Hai...don't worry Amy I'll take care of this.'' Tails pressed one of the buttons on the control pad as a compartment opened on the side of the Tornado launching a missile.

Eggman countered the missile with a laser blast from his eggwalker. ''You'll have to do better then that Fox girl,'' He taunted as he pressed a button and rocket missile launched out of another compartment of the Egg walker. ''The power of my Egg walker will destroy your cheap imitation,'' He said as the missiles started to home in.

''Your machine might be stronger. But mine is far more agile,'' She said activated a special hydrogen fusion system that she and Naruto installed. Two small openings opened and activated as Nibi used it to maneuver out of the path of some of the missiles and used a laser of her own to destroy the rest.

''There they are! Don't move you are under arrest!'' Shouted a Gun commander as he and his troops showed up.

''Damn! This time I'll let you go, but next time you won't be so lucky fox girl,'' Eggman said running off.

_'' I'm in position Doctor. Tell me when.''_ Shadow said over the radio.

'' There's been an unexpected delay on my end. There's no more time to waste! Set the timer for fifteen minutes! Let's go,  
Rouge!''

_''Five minutes should be plenty. Here I go!'' _The treasure hunter thought as she infiltrated the base.

Back with Amy and Nibi. ''Arigatou Nibi-chan I owe you! But what are you doing here?"

''The same as you most likely. Poor Sonic!'' _First locked up then going to be saved by Amy; speaking of which how the hell did she sneak into a military base? _

''And what's that supposed to mean?'' the pinkette asked in irritation.

''Nothing...just try not to get shot ok?'' said Nibi running off ahead into Prison Lane.

"Hey wait for me, I want to save Sonic too", Said Amy following.

Nibi was shooting down guard robots left and right. It was sadly really. GUN and its forces were not having a good day.

In Security Hall Rouge went about collecting the emeralds.

''Hiyaah!'' Rouge's foot connected with the cage where the last Chaos Emerald was hidden. She dropped down to the platform. ''Red...always was one of my favorite colors. I wonder which emerald would go better with my weekend outfit? This one or the silver one?'' The alarm started to ring. ''Shit!'' She swore as she took off. As she started to reach the exit the defenses closed and sealed shut. Flapping her wings she started to take flight and make her way to the roof but all the exits were closed. She dropped down to the ground hoping to find some sort of switch when a huge Gun machine flew overhead.

"I can't believe I'm come this far, just to fail", Said Rouge, securing the Emeralds in a safe place.

'' This flying dog is invincible. Flying dog to headquarters, found suspect and preparing to attack", said the soldier in the machine. Rouge climbed on the walls and flew to the machine's cockpit where she attacked the glass. The Flying dog shook her off, but Rouge got back up and tried again. Eventually she broke the glass and blew up the machine.

"Hey, how's that. I'm pretty strong alright.''

"What this flying dog can't be beat", said the soldier, as it crashed.

''Now to find away...'' She heard the sound of several guns safety's being turned off.

_"I've got to get out. This place is so boring."_ Suddenly Amy dropped from the ceiling, "Amy?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down", Said Amy. ''Have no fear... *twirls* Amy Rose is here!''

'' How'd you get here?''

'' Well, if you gotta know, I caught a ride with Tails. Are you sure you don't need my help? It looks like you could use it.''

''The reason I'm in here, is because of that fake hedgehog!''

'' You mean... that black hedgehog?''Amy dimly asked as Sonic's head suddenly jerked up.

'' Did you see it? Where is it now?''

'' If I tell ya, will you marry me?'' Amy asked as Sonic recoiled and snorted. '' No way!''

''I thought I had you this time...!'' Amy remarked with a sigh.

Amy walks up to a panel near the cell and slides the keycard through it, thus unlocking the door.

'' That black hedgehog came here with Doctor Eggman.''

'' So Eggman's behind this, huh?''

Amy walks a bit into the cell and looks at the complex writings on the ceiling and walls.

'What's all that writing on the walls anyway? Did you write that?'' She then turned and realized that Sonic was gone. ''Hey, wait for me, Sonic!...He's such a brat sometimes!''

Sonic easily outran Gun's forces as he sped through the strips. Homing attack from beetle to beetle he traveled over the gaps from platform to platform finally making it to the rocket. After ripping off a board shaped piece from the exterior he boarded down the shaft and shot off a ramp into the jungle.

Deeper into the Jungle,''Finally...'' Naruto said as he traveled deeper into the White Jungle. His clothes had dried and he was on his way to where the Chaos emeralds were at. Out of the path he was coming to walked a Black Hedgehog with a bomb. ''What the...you...you're the imposter Hedgehog!''

''And here I thought all of you humans were fools. Out of the way kid! You don't want to get in my way.''

''You may look like Sonic but I doubt your anything like him. I'm going to take out out then Eggman next.''

''Do you have any idea who your up against I'm Shadow the Hedgehog the world's...'' Shadow was interrupted as Naruto appeared behind him with two kunai drawn. A moment passed as two cuts appeared on Shadow's cheek. Purple blood slowly dripped down his cheek. Shadow wiped it off with his cheek and flung the liquid on the forest floor. ''I see your not an ordinary human. You made a big mistake.''

Before Naruto could blink the wind was knocked out of his lungs as he was sent crashing through several trees. After about five he finally stopped as he crashed head first into another one. He coughed up blood as he felt his left arm seized up. _Shit! This guy is as fast as Sonic. If I don't get serious he'll kill me. _Naruto thought as he felt his healing factor go to work. Naruto worked his way to his feet.

''Still alive? You should have stayed down.''

''Well I'm hard-headed like that...'' He said creating a hundred kagebunshin surrounding the black hedgehog

''Hhmph! Is some parlor trick supposed to scare me? Atomic...'' Shadow started to glow. ''Strike!'' He shot off in rapid spindash around the Naruto's creating a rapid electrical field around them destroying all the Kagebunshin. Shadow lands and looks around only to notice Naruto was gone. ''Guess he decided to do the smart thing and run.''

''Not exactly!'' A voice said as a pair of arms shot out from under the Shadow. The arms pulled Shadow underground to where only his head was sticking out. The real Naruto dropped down from below. ''Any last words?'' He asked.

''Yeah...game over!'' Shadow said as he started to glow again. ''Chaos...BLAST!''

''Shi...'' A powerful yellow explosion consumed the area destroying the ground, trees, and near by plant life. As the glow died downed a burned Naruto on his knees stood before Shadow. Shadow rose his hand and aimed it at Naruto's head as yellow electrical energy started to spark form his hand. ''It's over!''

''Yeah for me...being a clone sucks?''

'Clone?'

The real Naruto appeared behind Shadow with a katana pointed at the back of the later's neck. ''Never and I mean never relax your guard unless I'm absolutely beaten. Even then I would wait until I'm dead before you focus on anything else. '' Then all of a sudden the radio started to beat. Rogue's voice came from the Radio.

"This is Rouge, I have a small problem. I can't believe I'm stuck here with 3 chaos emeralds. I guess I can't call myself a hunter anymore", Said Rogue. Shadow had a flashback and remembered his true purpose for all this. Without the Emeralds the true power of the Eclipse Cannon couldn't be achieved.

''Rogue?'' Naruto said in disbelief as his eyes widen.

Shadow took this opportunity to spin and kicked the Katana out of Naruto's hand. He then jumped several feet back. ''I would say we'll meet again but I doubt you'll get out of here in time,'' Shadow said as he took off with lightning speed.

''Who the hell...what did he mean? Shit Rogue what the hell did you get involved wth. As much as I hate to I have to depend on that black hedgehog to help her. Apparently he wants the Chaos Emeralds but what for? I better go find the others.''

One minute later Shadow continued approaching the base he crossed paths with Sonic.

"Well so far so good. Wait that's?"

"That blue hedgehog again, of all places.''

"I found you, faker!'' Sonic declared, pointing at the black hedgehog.

"Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me, ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake.''

"I'll make you eat those words!"

"There's no time to play games, you wont even get the chance.''

"There's no way I'm going to lose. There's only one real Sonic!"

Both Hedgehogs moved leaving a faint color glow in their wake. Their fists met as a small shock wave occurred as an after math of their speed. Shadow back flipped and charged forward throwing a punch. Sonic ducked as the Black Hedgehog's fist collided with a tree causing a sizable dent.

_'Shit whoever this guy he's kind of strong. He's no Knuckles but still those attacks might hurt. I don't know how but he propels himself with those shoes using some kind of power. He might be able to match my speed if their is more to him then looking similar to me. Though that means because of the focus that'll require he won't be able to put everything into acceleration nor can he make a movements on the fly without factoring in skating maneuvers. Who would have figured Naruto's explanations after each spar would come in handy.  
_

Sonic closed the distance and attempted to do a Speed Dash only for Shadow to propel himself over.

''You'll have to do better then Blue Hedgehog. If it wasn't for that blond kid causing me to use up some of my restored Chaos energy this would have been over by now.''

_'Blonde kid? Could he mean?'_

"Shadow, what are you doing? Get here right now before the island blows up with you on and Rouge on it", Said Eggman's voice over the radio.

"Blows up?" shouted Sonic. Shadow ran off to the security hall.

"I better find Tails,Naruto, and Amy, right away.''

At the edge of the Forest. ''Damnit! Is it too much for those guys not to run off or at least check in every once in awhile?'' Nibi complained.

Just then Sonic appeared. ''Nibi we have to get out of here right now! The island's been rigged to explode? Where's Naruto?''

''He contacted me over the radio over two minutes ago. He said he was at the outskirts and was heading for the ocean.''

''Ok then let's get out of here.'' Said Sonic hopping onto one of the plane's. Amy jumped in, Nibi started the engine and the heroes left.

Shadow somehow made his way inside.

"Shadow?" said Rouge. (4...3...2...1)

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shadow as the Chaos Emeralds flicked to life and the two teleported back to Ark.


	14. SA 2: From Earth to the Ark: Rewritten!

The Chaos Users

0

Naruto x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-san

Shadow x ?

Sonic x ?

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

_"Shadow what do you think its like down there on Earth?" A young blonde woman asked Shadow._

_"The professor said his life's work was dedicated to all of those who live down there. He once told that the reason for his existence was,_  
_making people happy through the power of science.''_

_''Shadow.''_

_''Maria... I just don't know anything anymore... I often wonder why I was created; what my purpose if for being here. Maybe if I go down there, I... I will find the answers... maybe...''_

'' ...Maria...''Shadow gazed at the Earth as Rouge approached him.

"Why so melancholy? That was so unlike you Shadow, to come rescue me. Well your ability to use the Chaos control certainly came in handy."

"Ha! You know I didn't save you. I came back for the chaos emeralds," Shadow replied, rather uninterested in the bat girl's antics.

"Yeah yeah! But that's not the whole story now is it?"

"Are we ready to begin then?"

"Yes, but we only have 6 emeralds," Rouge stated.

"That's more than enough for the demonstration. Well then lets get this show on the road", Said Shadow. Everyone left for the control room, Eggman took his place in between a camera and a blue screen, Shadow had the camera and Rouge broad cast the message to the people of Earth.

_Citizens of Earth, lend me your ears and listen very carefully. My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik__,the world's greatest scientist. And soon to be the world's greatest ruler! Now, this is the beginning of the greatest empire of all time! Hahaha!''_

In outer space, an asteroid cracks its lower half off, revealing a design reminiscent of Eggman's face. The 'nose' area splits apart into four stems, at the center of which is the Eclipse Cannon. The four stems begin radiating an energy net, which the Cannon launches straight through the sky at the Moon. Its side is completely torn off, and fire can be seen inside.

'' Bwahahahahaha! Bwahahahaha!''A timer counting down from 24:00:00:00 appears on the televisions; when it  
times out, the Cannon will fire again, this time at Earth.

The four heroes were standing in the middle of a random street in Capital City as they saw what just happened.

'' Look! Half of the Moon is gone?''

'' Eggman! Oh, that creep never gives up. ''

''Damn! The bastard is using the Emeralds for some sort of doomsday weapon. Feels like the Death Egg all over again.''

Nibi reached down and pulls out a Chaos Emerald. ''Nibi...your bring that out already?'' Naruto asked.

Nibi took out a Chaos emerald. '' The Chaos Emeralds are like magnets; they have the power to attract each other. I can use that to find Eggman!''

Police suddenly swarm the scene.'' The four of you; FREEZE! Put your hands up in the air and get on the  
ground!''

''Huh funny...any other time the police are always late.''

''Shoot to Kill! I repeat shoot to kill!'' Shouted a stamed officer.

'' Nibi, we'll take care of the police, while you look for a way outta here. Find Eggman!''

''Right.'' Sonic and Naruto head in one direction while Nibi headed to the other.

''The four of of you...? That means me too!'' Notices that the others left. ''Hey, wait! *starts running after them.

Eggman was hitting the terminal for the Cannon in frustration. Perhaps he wanted the entire Moon destroyed?

''Why are you so upset? Well that was really impressive. You managed to create complete havoc on the whole planet! Does this now mean we control the planet and can do as we choose?''-Rouge asked as the doctor finished his tantrum.

'' At this rate, the cannon will take too much time to charge up. If you want to unleash its full potential, you'll need all seven Chaos Emeralds.''

''Where in the world have you been?''

'' Something happened?''

'' Our threats fell on deaf ears.'' Eggman remarked as so far the private line he had set up along with the number at the bottom of his broadcast had not received any attention. Not a single call from a nation's leader yet.

''Look at you, throwing a tantrum like a little kid. How totally embarrassing.'' Rouge said to Eggman in a haughty like tone.

'' Don't forget your end of the bargain, Bat-girl! What about that last Chaos Emerald? We had a deal, right? So where is my Emerald?''

Rouge holds out a newspaper to Eggman.

'' Here you go. I found this!''

'' Why didn't you show me this before? What's this...? "Station Square saved from a life-threatening missile attack. The city has awarded itsfamed prize to the boy who saved Station Square... Milia 'Nibi' Prower was given the Chaos Emerald as a testament of her heroic deed at a ceremony held at city Hall." he clears throat. This makes things a whole lot easier. Hurry, go back and find them fast! I want that Chaos Emerald!''

'' Did you get that?'' She asked Shadow.

''Soon enough... Maria...'' Shadow whispered softly.

Rouge looks a little surprised, and also confused as Shadow walks to the exit. She begins talking into her radio.  
''This is Rouge reporting. Currently, I have not been able to confirm if Shadow is the Ultimate Life Form or not. I will continue my research on Project Shadow, and have a follow-up report very shortly. Just a reminder... don't forget about my, jewels.'' She turns off the radio, and looks at the camera.

''Hey Sonic, Nibi isn't haven't any luck finding the other Emeralds. I've sent clones to several regions including Empire City, Apotos, Holoska; no dice.''Naruto said over the radio

"Outer space", Said Amy.

Suddenly the manhole cover under their feet began to move. Knuckles appeared from the sewers.

"Hey, it's Knuckles", Said Amy

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Knuckles getting out of the man-hole. Tikal floated out of the man-hole surrounded by a cream colored light.

''Tikal! I was wondering where you went.''

''Yeah well...someone has to help the guardian collect the M.E. Shards.''

''Yeah that's all and good...chances are Eggman might have them. He's already threatening to blow up the Earth!''

"What?" said Knuckles.

"Hey sonic, I'm getting a weird energy signal. Perhaps Eggman is talking directly to the president. If I can intercept that call perhaps we can find out where Eggman is.''

Meanwhile on Route 101 the present limousine was driving down the road with no armed protection apparently.

"Mr. President the country is in turmoil. Our financial communities areimpacted, and our satellite communications are down. An emergencymeeting has been called. Mister President, this is a national crisis", Said the president's secretary

"Spare me the deNibi. Just what is it that you want, Dr. Eggman?" asked the president.

"Hahahaha! Let's just get down to business then, shall we, mister President? I won't bore you with all the deNibi since I know you are a very busy man. Mister President, my demands are quite simple; surrender to the Eggman Empire and make no attempts to resist.

Otherwise..." Said Eggman over a satellite link.

"Otherwise?" asked the president.

"Otherwise your country will cease to exist you have less then half a day to give me your answer,'' replied Eggman.

"No way!" shouted Sonic from the side of the limo.

"What the?" said the President as Sonic smirks at him. He along with the two foxes jump in from the skylight, landing into the limo through the sunroof.

"Eggman empire, yeah right!" said Sonic.

"Sonic, you!" shouted Eggman in rage.

"Got it Nibi?" asked Sonic.

"I got it, he's transmitting from the space colony ARK", said Nibi.

''Looks like we're on a one way trip to space. Let's go,'' Naruto said as the three of them proceeded to jump through the roof.

"Hey you wait!" shouted the president.

"Mr. President we're receiving an incoming call from our agent", said the president's secretary.

0  
Route 280  
0  
The events of the missile crisis months earlier was still referenced in the news. Because of that the next target was none other then Nibi who held the last emerald.

"Have you found Nibi yet?" asked Eggman

"Oh wait a minute, be quiet. Just leave it to me," Said Rouge, "...ah there you are. I found you foxgirl", Said Rouge catching up with the Tornado 2. She followed her to the pumpkin hill area.

"Shadow, they're coming into your area. Spotted in that blue plane", said Rouge over a radio.

"Copy that, I'm in pursuit", said Shadow falling onto the nearest Rail.

Shadow followed them to the end of the Sky Rail area.

"Doctor they're heading straight for us", said Shadow.

"Then just leave it to me, I'll take care of them", Said Eggman over the radio.

Later outside Eggman's base, Sonic, Nibi, Knuckles and Amy looked towards a pyramid.

"Inside that pyramid?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, I saw Eggman enter that pyramid and more importantly I saw that Batgirl enter it as well", said Knuckles.

Naruto's eyes piqued up slightly as this. 'Rouge.'

''Nibi how much time do we have left?''

''Nine hours, 27 minutes, and counting.''

''My Kagebunshin will clear out Eggman's forces and find the entrance,'' Naruto said as the area was covered in Kagebunshin. The group was able to get passed Eggman's forces for the most part.

They were able to get through the pyramid fairly quickly. Nothing but ghosts and robots for the most part. ''I don't like this...it was far too easy. I think Eggman might have already known we were on our way...anyway we won't be getting any further without keys.''

'' Somewhere on the other side Eggman is sure to have a spare spaceship we can use...hey...Knuckles!" said Sonic turning to Knuckles.

"Have Naruto do it...he can use his Kagebunshin.''

''I've been using Kagebunshin extensively all day without rest. From destroying robots to keeping GUN busy. I'm going to need some juice because theirs no telling what Eggman has in store for us. Besides he tried to take the Master Earlier before right? Whose to say he doesn't already have shards.''

''Raagh...fine I'll do it...but only because I need to fine the M.E. Shards.''

''We should all help...''

''Good idea Tikal. You, me, and Nibi can take the Blue chamber, Knuckles can cover green and...Sonic, Amy, have fun in the red,'' Naruto said as the others shot off like bats straight out of hell.

''Oh your all asses!'' The blue blur shouted as he took off.

''SOOONIIIIC! Wait for meeee!''

It wasn't all that difficult to find the keys just time consuming. The key in the blue hair was found at the bottom of this pool of water. Naruto dove right in and came out in a matter of seconds.

The Green Key was buried under ground and the Red on oddly enough was floating in the air.

Now the would be ghost would have been the problem but Naruto hit the undead bitch with a Phoenix down killing it instantly. (Final Fantasy reference of how healing items hurt the undead.)

With the key in hand the trio found themselves in a new chamber with a massive hole in the center.

"Now lets go find us a spaceship", Said Sonic

"You little thieves, do you really think I'll let you out here alive", Said a familiar voice. A door opened and it was Eggman.

"Come and get some Eggman", Said Sonic.

"This time I'll take your lives as well as the Chaos Emerald", Said Eggman.

''Damn...figures you'd somehow find out about it. Doesn't matter we'll kick your ass then take care of your helpers on Ark.''-Naruto

"Enough Talk, come out and destroy these pests my servant", Said Eggman. Suddenly a huge stone figure appeared from the sand below.

''Whoa!''-Sonic.

It looks down at Sonic as it towers over the room.'' Now go! Squash that blue hedgehog, Sonic!''  
Sonic jumps at the Egg Golem's Head, and flies towards its head.

''Teriaaaaa!'' In slow motion as "It Doesn't Matter" plays, he kicks the control mechanism on top of its head, and back flips down to the platforms below. The machine explodes, and the Egg Golem swivels its head around several times.''GAH! What a piece of junk!''

The Egg Golem looks down at Eggman, and starts to reach for him. '' NO!''

Eggman attacked the Golem with several missiles blowing off it's protective armor. He always made sure that he was capable of destroying his own inventions. He wanted his tools of war powerful but not too powerful. He then fired a laser into the exposed controlling mechanisms that made it possible for the Egg Golem to function. The Egg Golem soon sunk into the sand.

e Sonic and the gang entered a Space ship and took off for space. Knuckles secured the Master Emerald shards in the cargo bay. The space ship left Earth's atmosphere and headed towards ARK.

"Wow! I've never been in space before. It's beautiful", Said Amy.

"Sure is, hey Nibi look ahead. Is that ARK?" asked Sonic.

"Yes that is ARK. Take her in Sonic", Said Nibi. Sonic steered the Space ship through the meteors that surrounded ARK. He accidentally hit one.

"Oops!" Said Sonic. The cargo bay doors swung open and the Master Emerald shards escaped into space. Luckily they made it into ARK's artificial gravity and oxygen.

"Oops? OOPS?" Knuckles angrily snarled. .

"Don't worry Knuckles the only thing in the cargo bay were those Master Emerald shards!'' .

"What do you mean Don't worry!" Knuckles remarked as he grabbed the controls.

"Hey leave the controls alone. What are you doing? We're going to crash if you keep this up. Hey let go now, no! Don't pull that level. ARGH!" shouted Sonic as the spaceship began spinning out of control. The others began screaming as well. The Ship eventually made it to ARK's spaceport where the ship docked.

Knuckles flew out of the shuttle and headed to the base of ARK.

The others stepped out.

''I have half a mind to kick his ass! What good is collecting the Emerald shards if we're all killed or the Earth gets destroyed. Damn Jack-ass!''

''You must understand it is his duty! To take his mission so seriously shows much dedication.''

''I know Tikal but there is a thing called sanity.''

''Hey guys...saving the earth...remember,'' Nibi then took out a Emerald. "This Emerald right here is a fake. It has the same wavelength and properties but it's less powerful that the real one.''

''That'll undoubtedly cause a chain reaction which will blow the cannon sky high. Nibi have I ever told you how much I love you?''

''Not lately but sounds nice! Sonic we're counting on you to get the fake emerald to the fire mechanism as soon as possible.''

"So the plan is to slam the emerald into the machine when the power is down", Said Sonic. Sonic took the Fake emerald and headed off to the center of ARK.

''I'll head to the main generator...Naruto that leaves you and Tikal to take care of Eggman and whoever else is behind this.''

''Right...let's go!'' he said as everyone took off not taking notice of a certain pink hedgehog.

''Sunavabi..''

Meanwhile Eggman watched the feed from the security cameras on ARK. The computer picked up two similar energy signals.

"Doctor, what do you think this means?" asked Shadow.

"Two signals? The foxgirl thinks she can fool me with a fake emerald?'' Said Eggman, "Well I got something in store for them.''

Shadow moved to the transporter.

"Shadow wait, I should be the one to tell them the end is near", Said Doctor, "If something should happen to me I'll need you to finish the job". Eggman warped to his desired location

'' Darn! Why do they always leave a sweet, little innocent girl like me alone?'' Amy wondered aloud to herself.

Eggman walks up behind her, and points a gun at her.''Well, well young lady... Is there something I can help you with?''

'' If you value your life, you will tell me where your friends are!''

Using the computer Rouge was able to detect the signatures of Master Emerald Shards. She thought it was a long shot but figured one of the heroes may have gotten lucky and found one. Imagine her luck when she picked up nine signatures.

Traveling from substation to the next and glided off meteors she was able to find four shards. She descended down onto a large infrastructure. Low and behold Knuckles was there.

"Long time no see treasure hunter, did you find MY emeralds", Said Rouge.

"That's a good one. YOUR emerald, talking to you is a waste of time", Said Knuckles, "Hand over those Master Emerald shards, give them to me.''

"Very well if you won't give them to me, I'll take them from you!"

The floor on the structure kept opening up to reveal a lava pit underneath. The two ended up facing each other on a high, yet thin beam above the pit. The battle was ferocious as both hunters faced off. Knuckles punches were powerful but what Rouge lacked in strength she made up and speed. She flew above one of Knuckles punches that dented a beam and spun, gaining momentum and sending a kick to his side but the Enchina blocked it with one of his fist. The sound of her iron boots and his shovel claw gave a slick ching sound. Rouge directed more energy into the blow then Knuckles did blocking giving him an opening . The Enchinda hardly was fazed by the kick. He wrapped his leg around the batgirl's leg and began to spin rapidly. After several spins let her loose sending her flying. Rouge was sent flying through the air. Flapping her wings she was able to slow her rate of descent. ''I won't loose to the likes of you!'' Rouge said as she prepared her next attack.

Once again the Blond shinobi had come across a Jewel that Rouge wanted. So she decided to try a different approach then last time.

''A spar?''

''Right...first one to hit the other wins. If I win you give me that Sapphire.''

''Ok and if I win?''

''Well...I'll let you take me out on a date.'' She said as Naruto cocked his head.

''But it'll be my money, I'm ending up paying to take you out and showing you a good time. How does that end up as a win for me?''

''Take it or leave.''

''You know what...fine.'' Both of them separated a thirty feet from each other.

After a few seconds Rouge charged forward. She was going to head straight for him, fake him out and pin him in the side when he motioned to block her. Simple and effective...Simple because it was an easy maneuver and effective because she figured the blond wouldn't think she tried something so simple.

He swung his arm at her and then stopped. She thought he must have lost it when she heard the sound of her outfit ripping. ''What the hell!'' She screamed as she used her arms to cover her goodies.

''Uum yeah...I'm a fucking shinobi! You'll have to do better then that to pull one over me. Come back when your dressed and maybe I can help you come up with a few new moves.''

No matter what he always seemed to surprise her and did something that astounded or pissed her off. She didn't know when she started trying so hard. What drove her to be better then she ever did. But she knew unless she was she could never face him again. It was then she let out a shrill scream that caused her opponent to hold his head in pain. Dropping down on the beam she delivered a rapid series of kicks that created a damaging wind like effect.

Knuckles shook off the attack but his ears were still ringing. ''Not bad for a thief! But I'm afraid I can't allow you to get away with the Master Emerald,'' Said the cut up Enchina. The Master Emerald shards began to glow.

''What the...what's going on?''

''Master Emerald land me your power...Thunder Arrow!'' A bolt of lightning shot out of seemingly nowhere hitting Rouge in the torso. The attack had caused her body to seize up and for her to become disorientated.

"What kind of a hunter are you anyway, attacking a lady shame on you", She managed out trying to keep conscious.

"Well what kind of a lady steals gems anyway", Knuckles asked, panting, trying to catch his breath.

''All the world jewels...'' She slipped off the beam. "ARGH!"

Knuckles moved to catch her but double over as the after affect of Rouge's earlier attacked caused him to seize up.

_Is this how it ends? After all this time only for me to die like this? _She closed her eyes hoping the pain would be quick. The next thing she knew a pair of strong arms caught her.

''Once again you're causing trouble. Can't say I'm surprised.''

Rouge opened her eyes. ''Naruto!''

''The one and only...you've gotten so much stronger since I last seen you Rouge.''

''Well you know me.'' She managed a weak chuckle.

''Indeed I do...I believe you have something that belongs to Knuckles.''

''What! I nearly died getting these.''

''That's right you nearly 'died' getting them.''

She sighed. ''Fine...he can have them...They stink like echidna's do", Said Rouge tossing her shards on the beam.

''If that's what you thought you should have given to me in the first place.'' The glow of the Master Emerald was as intense as the Emerald itself was important.

"Finally", Said Knuckles sighing with relief. ''I'm sorry...if I hurt you...Naruto.''

''Knuckles.''

The two of them nodded as the Red Enchina took off. ''I have to go Rouge.''

''Already?'' She cursed inwardly at how she sounded.

''Yeah...but we'll catch up after this I promise.'' He said as his radio started to beep.

Meanwhile Sonic had reached the Main control room. He walked over to the Console and prepared to put the emerald in the machine.

"Nibi I'm here", Said Sonic.

"Alright Sonic now put that Emerald...'' Just as Sonic was about to put the Emerald in the radio beeped again.

"Sonic, come back quick, Amy is….", Said Tdd-ru before the Radio cut out.

"Nibi what about Amy? Nibi!'' Said Sonic.

"you made it this far Sonic but will you make it all the way? I have Amy and if you want to see her again you'll have to make it to the observatory at the top of Ark. 10 minutes is all the time you have. So you better hurry up. '' Sonic grabbed the emerald and headed to the observatory.

Sonic had made it through the Crazy Gadget. Luckily enough Naruto was in the area so they were able to bypass the last part with him using chakra to stick to the surfaces along with his clone ladder to traverse gaps.  
''Let's take care of business first, shall we Sonic? Hand over the Chaos Emerald, slowly, and then we'll talk about your girlfriend. That is, if

you really care for her.''

_Handing over the fake Emerald... I can kill two birds with one stone!_  
He looks at Nibi, who nods. Eggman points to a small circle on the floor.  
'' Put the Emerald down right there and back off.'''

'You've turned into a big-time villain, doctor!'' Sonic noted smugly as he stepped on a platform which some rope was laid across.

''Alright blondie now you step forward. Don't try anything funny.''

'Damn!' The heroes thought as Naruto stepped forward.

''Now Sonic tie up his arms and make sure there tied tight.''

''Ok what the hell is going on Eggman! I don't do that gay shit now!''

''I wouldn't be making jokes if I were you boy!''

''Meh kiss my ass!'' He said as he was tied.

''What he said... a bit extreme don't you think Eggman?''

_'Wait a minute...isn't that...'' _''Naruto!'' Nibi shouted as a capsule rose out of the ground trapping him and Sonic.

''Shit a trap!'' He shouted trying to break free from his remains. The Rope started to glow and change into a silver substance. ''The hell... I can't use my chakra!''

''Precaution...unfortunately the type of mineral to create substance to nullify your chakra has all but been destroyed!''

''Damn! I knew this was too easy,'' Sonic swore.

''Did you fools really think I didn't have a means of monitoring the signatures of the Chaos Emeralds. Now for a one-way trip into space.'

'' I'm counting on ya, Nibi. And Amy... take care of yourselves. You too Tikal!''

''Sorry...girls...Both of you are strong...don't let this bastard beat you.

''Farewell Namikaze Naruto and Sonic the Hedgehog!''

'' Sonic!''

''Naruto!''

With the capsule about to clear the range of the colony, Sonic remembers what Tee-ru said about the fake Emerald.  
_ "It has the same wavelength, and properties, but is less powerful than the real one."_  
''Sonic without my chakra I can't do a damn thing. What are we going to do?''

''There's only one thing that can be done...but can I do this is the question?''

''Only one way to find out.''

Outside of the Ark the capsule explodes.

''At long last...my admirable adversary is dead.

''S...So...SONIC!'' Amy sobs.

''No...he can't...no.'' Tikal fail to her knees as tears stained her cheeks.

"Now for some unfinished business. If you give me the real emerald I'll release you the three of you I promise", Said Eggman

"Bastard,'' said a rather upset Nibi. She held her head down and was trembling. ''Sonic, was my best friend, Naruto, he was the man I loved. my family and you took them away from me. I'll make you pay for what you've done. I won't let them down, even it kills me I'll stop you!'' She shouted lifting her head up showing her tear stained cheeks.

"Very well you foolish girl, I gave you one last chance to live but it seems like you made your choice.''

_Sonic...Naruto...lend me your strength! _She prayed as their images came to her mind. She then charged forward ready to risk everything.


	15. SA 2:Final Countdown:Chaos Control! Re!

The Chaos Users

0

Naruto x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-san

Shadow x ?

Sonic x ?

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

From a room in the Ark Shadow watched as the capsule explode. ''I guess they were just an ordinary human and hedgehog after all.''

In the Control Room Rouge was examining the Files on the Ark's computer. After coming across several old files one by the name of 'Project Shadow' had caught her eye when she opened.

''Hhm Curious.. Legend has it when all seven chaos emeralds are used their power performs a miracle. I have six of them they're mine! All Mine."

''I don't think so,'' Said Shadow entering the room.

''Shadow?''

''So that was your plan from the very beginning,huh? Or was it a direct order from the president? Now I know who you are! You're that government spy, Rouge the Bat, aren't you?''

'' So you did your homework, is that it? I would say that's an invasion of privacy.''

'' I could say the same thing about you.''

''Hmm... looks like things aren't quite going the way I planned. But since my job is done, I thought it was time to take what's mine and get out of this place.''

'' You are one pathetic creature!''

'' Hmm, looks who's talking. What about you?'' Rouge jumps down, holding a paper.  
''Here are the results from the research project called the "Ultimate Life Form." A picture of a giant lizard is on the paper.

''But... if this picture is of the real Ultimate Life Form...named Shadow, then exactly who, or what, is standing in front of me?''

Eggman contacts Shadow on the radio.

_'' This is Doctor Eggman. I have found all seven Chaos Emeralds! Shadow, someone is trying to get to the Eclipse Cannon. There's not much time left before the cannon fires again! Can you get over there?''_

''If you want to live, leave the Chaos Emeralds where they are; the fake Emerald is good enough for you!''

''Do you actually believe that... you're the real Shadow?''

'' No doubt.'' Shadow reacted to Rogue's statement with complete confidence.

''Even your memories might not be real, you know?''

'' Even if my memories are not real, it's still me; Shadow. And I will fulfill my promise to Maria. That's the only thing that matters to me now.'' Said Shadow as he ran towards the cannon.

0

Bowels of Ark

0

''Damnit! How am I suppose to get off this pile of scrap and back to Angel Island?'' Knuckles wondered. ''I feel some strange energy...''

A bright flash of light blasts out in front of him, and he shields his eyes. When he looks back after it dissipates, he sees Sonic and Naruto lying on the ground; he goes to them.

'' Hey, Sonic! Naruto!''

''Holy shit...it actually worked.' Naruto groaned.

''You're telling me...I wasn't sure if it could be pulled off...Chaos Control...to think it could be used with a fake emerald.''

'Chaos Control"? ...you guys okay?''

''Naruto...''

''I know...I'll check on the girls, but what about that damn cannon? We have less then fifteen minutes until it fires.''

''...I got it, before the cannon fires, I'll slam dunk it in there!''

''Yes...the frequency of a less powerful emerald blocking the harnessed beams could cause a chain reaction resulting in destroying the cannon from the inside out.''

''See you when this is over...''

''Right...hey Sonic that Black Heghehog is dangerous. Now that we know its possible to use Chaos Control you should see if you can focus this...Chaos Energy...in other means.''

''Right...I'll keep that in mind.'' Both of them took off.

''?''

Both hedgehogs raced through the regions of space until they got to the pathway that lead directly.

Sonic reached the long maintenance platform that led to the cannon. A quick run would see him reach the cannon so he can put his plan into action. Shadow caught up with sonic.

''You never cease to surprise me, blue hedgehog. I thought that the capsule you were in exploded in space.'' Said Shadow as he walked down the walkway.

'' You know, what can I say? I die hard.'' Sonic said starting to walk. He pulls out the fake Emerald and shows it to Shadow.  
'' You actually saved us, ya know.''

''It was a Chaos Emerald, wasn't it? But... there's no way you could have activated the Chaos Control... using an Emerald that's fake.''

They both start jogging through the passage.''So... there's more to you than just looking like me. What are you,  
anyway?''

'' Whatcha see is whatcha get, just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!''  
''I see...But you know, I can't let you live.'' They Both start running. ''Your adventuring days are coming to an end.''

Both hedgehogs sped down the pathway nearing the speed of Sound.

''Alright Shadow time to finsih them!''

''Hhmph...Before this is over...I'll show you the true power of CHAOS CONTROL!'' Shadow vanished in a glow of green light as he appeared up ahead. ''Now Die...Chaos Sphere!'' Yellow spheres of deadly electrical energy shot out.

As it was second nature Sonic pulled out his Chaos Emerald and shouted the same command. He disappeared in a glow of light and appeared in front of shadow.

Sonic threw a punch clipping Shadow on the side of the face. The black hedgehog retaliated with a spin kick nailing Sonic in the side of the ribs. Sonic rolled and took off ahead seeing an opening in the pathway to the cannon. There was less then three minutes until it launched. Shadow had sped after him and was quickly gaining ground.

''Disappear!'' He shouted as he launched a large Chaos Sphere.

_''Shit! If that thing hits then I'm toast!''_..._hey Sonic that Black Heghehog is dangerous. Now that we know its possible to use Chaos Control you should see if you can focus this...Chaos Energy...in other means._..''Only one way to find out.'' He said as he turned and started running backwards. Grasping the Fake emerald tightly he concentrated and shouted out. ''SONIC WIND!"' A sphere of Blue energy that shot forward like a hurricane connected with the Chaos Sphere causing it to explode.

Shadow clenched his hand as it started to glow red. ''This is the Ultimate...'' He lunged and was ready to obliterate Sonic with the malevolent energy.

''Chaos Control!"' Sonic dodged the attack which caused a tremor on the walkway. The walkway entrance's started to shutter then collapse. Sonic saw the Cannon in sight. Sonic launched the Fake emerald into the cannon just as Shadow launched a kick. He knocked Sonic over the edge who teleported to safety onto the cannon itself.

On the Bridge during the battle with Eggman, Nibi was unaware that the seventh emerald had fallen out of the cockpit. She was still stricken with grief. ''Sonic...Naruto I did it...but I couldn't stop the cannon. I failed...''

''Bullshit...you rock Nibi-chaan.'' Naruto said from the doorway.

''N-Naruto?''

''The one and onl...aack.'' Naruto was tackled by Tikal. After he was helped up Tee-ru enveloped as well.

''Naruto...is sonic.''

''You should ask him yourself...'' He said pulling out the radio.

_''You did great Tee-ru,''_ Said Sonic over the radio. Eggman picked up the Emerald and left in a hurry.

"Sonic?"

_"Look outside",_ The group of four looked outside. The Eclipse Cannon is charging up. However, the energy flow through its charger stems reverses, causing it to explode.

On a pipe below the cannon, Sonic is hanging down. He gives a thumbs up and smirk.

''Ass...now that its mentioned? Where's the fat ass doctor?''

''I...'' Tee-ru looked around. ''I don't know...'' she went to get the emerald. ''Shit! The Emerald's gone!''

''Damn...even if we took care of the Cannon that doesn't mean Eggman still can't do as much damage with all seven emeralds.''

Naruto took out another radio. _'Knuckles, Sonic i_s _by the Firing mechanism of the Cannon. You're the closet we need you to get him.'' _

_'Right...I'm on my way.'_

''This isn't good...this isn't good at all.''

Meanwhile Eggman had reached the Control room, unaware that the cannon was about to explode.

''Hahahahahaha! This completes my plan to take over the world! Now begins the glorious era of the Empire of Eggman!''He throws the Emerald into the machine. The energy from the Emerald pulses through the Cannon. '' Bwahahahaha! Hahahahaha!''

A warning message comes up on the computer screen, though Eggman doesn't notice it.


	16. SA 2: Ark's Descent! TheFinale! Remade!

The Chaos User

0

Narutox Rouge x Harem

Knuckles x Julie-Su

ShadowxMariaxOc

SonicxAmyxOc

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000

0

Story Start

00000

"Arrgh...What the? What's going on? Why won't the cannon fire?"

Eggman turned to the computers, ''What? What's happening here?'' Questioned Doctor Eggman as an image of an elderly man with a familiar mustache albeit white appeared on the screen.

"It's...it's my grandfather! Gerald Robotnik..."

Meanwhile Sonic and Knuckles made it to the Observatory. Ark began to shake violently.

This is a death sentence for every human being on Earth. If my calculations are correct, the Space Colony ARK will impact the Earth  
in twenty-seven minutes, twenty-three seconds. All of you will be destroyed, along with your beloved planet Earth."

"What's that vibration?" asked Knuckles.

"Hey wait...somebody's coming,"Said Sonic. Rouge dropped from the ceiling in which she was hanging.

"It's you? You haven't given up yet?'' Asked Knuckles.

"It's all over for us.''

''What do you mean?''

'' I just received a message from my boss. The Space Colony Ark is currently approaching Earth at an incredible velocity. It'll, probably...will impact earth,'' Said Rouge. Suddenly Gerald's image appeared on the nearby screen.

"Who is that?" Said Amy. The Video of Gerald began appearing everywhere including the Televisions on Earth.

__

'This is a Death sentence for every human being on Earth. If my calculations are correct, the pace colony Ark will impact Earth in 27 minutes, twenty-three seconds. All of you will be destroyed, along with your beloved planet earth.''

The prerecorded message continues. ''I plan to give you a taste of my revenge, once all the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected. Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me... will feel my loss, and despair!"

''Is there anything else you want to say?" The G.U.N. solider asked.

''No..."

'' "Ready!" The firing squad readied.

''What's going on here? Who is that?'' Amy asked.

''I plan to give you a taste of my revenge-'' The video cuts off.

'' Guys, the vibration's getting worse.'' Knuckles stated.

''Damn at this rate,'' Naruto murmured.

''Professor Gerald Robotnik! One of the greatest scientific minds in the world, and my grandfather!'' Eggman said entering the room.

''What? I knew you were behind all this! Stop it right now, or else-''

''I'd have done this a long time ago if I had the chance.''

'' What do you mean?''

''You're pretty persistent for a hedgehog, aren't you? You're still alive, huh?''

'' Heh, just letting Knuckles pilot the shuttle all the way over here, was more dangerous than you could ever be!''  
Eggman hands Rouge a computer disk.

'' What's this?''

'' This is my grandfather's diary.''

She puts it into the terminal by the wall, and text starts scrolling up on the monitor._ ''I don't quite know what happened, or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the Ultimate Life Form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind... But then the military guards landed on the Colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter Maria, I hope you are all safe. _

0

Next Entry

0

_The colony was completely shut down, probably to prevent the prototype from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an 'accident'. I found Maria's name among those who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me! And I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research. I lost everything! I had nothing more to live for! I went insane! All I could think about, was to avenge her! Somehow, someway, I got scared as I no longer was able to control my thoughts. All I could think about, was that I wanted it all to end. Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project; Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure... I will leave everything, to him. If you wish, release and awaken it-if you wish to fill the world with destruction." _

'' Oh, so that's why you released Shadow from the base!''

'' The core of the Eclipse Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive. This is because of the energy of the Chaos Emeralds if overpowering  
it. If the colony collides with Earth, it will shatter into pieces like my grandfather predicted!'' Then Eggman affectionately said. ''That mad scientist!''

'' That should be you, right?''- Amy asked.

''Damnit! There must be something we can do to stop this colony now,'' Nibi voiced.

'' The Space Colony ARK's position may have shifted due to the amount of energy given off by the Emeralds. We have to stop the energy!''

'' But... how?''

''Hmm, that's it. There is a way to stop the energy!'' Rouge turns to knickles. ''We have to use your Emerald! You're the one who told me that the Master Emerald has the power to stop the Chaos Emeralds!''

''That's right.'Ppulls out the Master Emerald, ''If I use this, I just might be able to stop the Chaos Emeralds!''

''The reaction of the Chaos Emeralds is moving toward the Cannon's Core! It may be too late!''

''There still may be time left. I studied the inferstrucutre and old blueprints. There is a shortcut, but a series of switches would have to be pulled. There's is a total of five in all, but to get to those areas there are ten defense matrixies that need to be activated. Two for each measure.

Then their is the switches throughout five different parts of the Ark. One immersed in water, another in the air, two in the center that are heavily guarded and onenear the core. If we pull together, we might be able to get to the shortcut that leads to the core!''

''Well it's obvious then isn't it. Tikal and I will take care of the Defense Maxtrixes. That leaves ou and Nibi to take care of the armed forces, Knuckles for the one in the water, Rouge for the one in the air and Sonic for the last one,'' Naruto formulated.

'' Okay! Let's get to work!''

Naruto and Tikal went in opposite directions off the raised platform that Eggman summoned. The maxtrixies were inside computer systems and the only way to destroy them was to upload a virus. Eggman directly sent them codes via comlink, provided by Naruto to the others. ''First Matrix is down...shit...two minutes already passed. Tikal how is it going?'' He shouted to the other side of the room.

''Second matrix down!''

Naruto looked to his watch and saw the prints of the next part of the ARK they had to go to were downloaded.

Nibi blasted wave after wave of robots. The Tornado walker was damaged and most of the weapons were offline, but the moblity still worked. So she used the laser cannon. She came to the first switch and activated it, around the same time Eggman did.

''_I'm at the pool...I'm waiting for the defense matrix to be deactivated.''_

__''Reading you loud and clear Knuckles,'' Naruto said as he and Tikal looked up. A series of rotating and interlocking lasers were making rotations every few seconds. ''You up for this?'' He asked while she nodded.

''I'm sure I can do it...I haven't had much practice, but if I don't try it won't matter much.''  
''Don't think about it...just go,'' Naruto kneel and put his hands together. He eased Tikal up and threw her up. She landed against one of the walls and wall kicked herself up from the left to the right. She bounced off wall to wall until she made the top. One of the lasers crazed her causing her to let out a slight yelp as she landed safely above the cynlinder of lasers. She deactivated the third matrix which resulted in the lasers shutting down. Naruto lept up and landed on the other side and uploaded the virus into the fourth matrix. They continued matrix after matrix until they got to the last one. The door had opened when the third shut off allowing Knuckles to dive into the pool and flip the switch. Using her climbing and gliding skills Rouge had already flipped the switch.

''Last Matrix down,'' Naruto announced, ''I'm heading down below.''

''Becareful Naruto,'' Tikal kissed his cheek. ''I thought I lost you once already.''

''Don't worry...I'll come back.''  
0  
Research Facility  
0

Amy is pacing back and forth outside the RF.

'' Ooh, I hate it when they leave me behind!'' Amy then took notice of Shadow inside. '_It's Shadow! I've really gotta stop whining. Everyone's trying their best to help out, and so must I_! ''Shadow, we need you! Please help us!''

''It's all going according to plan. There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone.''

''There has to be! I know that people fight over the most trivial things. Some people may be selfish, like the professor said... but they're  
basically good, if they try their best and never give up on their wishes. They always have a reason to be happy; that's why you should help them  
out! Saving them is a good thing! Shadow, I beg you, please do it for them! Give them a chance!''

Shadow has a flashback of Maria.  
_Shadow... I beg of you... please, do it for me... for a better future..._ _for all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to  
be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason that you were brought into this world. Sayonara,  
Shadow, the Hedgehog._

'' That's what I've promised her... I must keep that promise... That's what Maria wished for...''

A tear drips down Shadow's face.

''Shadow?''

''I gotta go now. I have to keep my promise to Maria - and you.''

0  
The Core  
0  
Naruto had reached the core seeing Sonic and Knuckles ahead of him. In the center was some large Aztec like temple.

''What's that? It looks just like the shrine of the Master Emerald!'' -Knuckles observed, momentairly stunned by the likeness.

''They probably designed the core like the shrine to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds.''  
They start running to the platform, but Gerald's message plays again.  
_  
"All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair!"_

A tremor shook the area. ''Kuso! I had a feeling that was too easy.''

'' Watch out, here it comes!''

Dozens of his images fly through the room.

_"All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair!"_

A light flashes, and the BioLizard teleports into the center of the room; letting off a menacing screech.

'' Could this be the prototype of the Ultimate Life Form that was supposed to be encapsulated?''

Shadow walks out past the trio. '' Leave this one to me.''

'' Shadow, what're you doing?''

He walks up below the BioLizard, facing his prototype intently, then turns back to Sonic.

'' I'll take care of this, while you run to get the Chaos Emeralds!''  
The Biolizard attempting the crush Shadow with it's jaws who easily dodged the attack. _''How could the proffesor make such an abomination?'_ Shadow thought as he ducked to the ground missing a swipe from the creature's massive tail.

"Tch..." Shadow panted, ''Just a Prototype,'' he reassured himself. The Biolizard howled inside the altar, it's voice being bounced off the walls amplifying it.

The massive orange beast turned it's body to face it's successor and prey. Lowering its deformed head, the Biolizard's robotic red eyes scanned over the black hedgehog. It summoned several red spheres of crystalized chaos energy stored inside its body and launched them at the ebony hedgehog. With a series of flips Shadoow was able to avoid them. Even if the Prototype was once quite powerful, it didn't quite have the longveity factor of it's succesor which is why it required a life support system. It grew tired from forcing out decades long inactive Chaos energy. Taking his chance Shadow lept onto one of the rails that were connected to the pack and infused with the Bioliards's brain and slid up to the system striking the core. With a horrific cry the creature flung the black hedgehog off him with a swipe of it's deformed lizard like head.

Without warning, the Biolizard growled, throwing its head forward, its mouth open wide. His eyes wide, Shadow rolled to the side just in time, the deformed monster's jaws clamped shut around the ground where he had been standing. With the stomp of its feet, it tried once again to snatch Shadow in it's mouth causing him to bolt the other. The black hedgehog bolted over the tail and once again slid up the railing of the system striking the life support system. Shadow was once again flung off, but this time he was going to capatlize on the air time. Summoning Chaos energy he flung a Chaos sphere to the core causing the life support system to explode resutling in the Biolizard's defeat.

The trio reached the shrine. Knuckles planted the Emerald on a spot designated for the Master Emerald. He placed his hand on top of the Emerald and began chanting.

"The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos", Said Knuckles, "Only you can do this...stop the chaos emeralds". The Master Emerald spins rapidly and emits a green aura. Several mixed energies dash around, and the BioLizard screeches. After shrieking again, it uses Chaos Control to warp away.

'' Is it gone?''

Shadow jumps onto the shrine platform.

''Is that what... Chaos Control is?''

The vibrations throughout the Colony intensify.

'' Since we stopped the Chaos Emeralds, why is the Space Colony still on a crash course to Earth?''  
_'' The Prototype is still alive! He's controlling the Space Colony as it is falling to Earth! He has become one with the Space Colony, and is determined to keep it on its collision course!'' _

''Kuso! The only way to stop the colony now is to deal with that Final Hazard and use Chaos Control to stop the descent.''

''Only one way to go...time to go super,'' Sonic stated.

''The emeralds activate to will and desire as well as emotions. Sonic you can use some ofthe positive spectrum and shadow you the negative while I take in a bit of both.''

''Alright then...let's go,'' Holding their hands up the Seven Chaos emeralds surrounded the three indivuduals. They started to swirl around them.  
They were evenloped by a bright golden glow. When the glow dissolved the three super beings teleported outside.  
0  
Final Battle-Play Live and Learn  
0

**''Alright the way I see it. At all times one of us should be doing one of three things. Either zipping down to Earth and collecting rings, beating that bastard down or using this,'' **Naruto pulled out the fake emerald. **''By taking turns and focusing our Chaos Energy into this we should be able to easily use Chaos Control of a large enough magnitude to stop the colony without burning ourselves out.''**

**''I'm up first...I've been waiting to take a shot at the creature!'' **Sonic said as he sped forward at light speed.

**''Mmph...hand me the emerald then kid.''**

****

''Tch...guess I'm on ring duty...Chaos Control!''

Naruto zapped down to earth as Shadow poured his power into the emerald.  
**'Come on you toothless lizard! Show me whatcha got!'' **Sonic taunted as the creature roared. It shot out a White, Purple, Blue beam of Chaos energy which Sonic narrowly avoided. The blast incentrated several meteors just outside Earth's atmosphere.

Sonic sped forward and slammed into the tough exterior of the Final Hazard. He bounced back as not so much as doing any damage. _''Damnit! This is going to be toughter then I thought.''_

_****__''Sonic, we're in danger! The colony will enter the atmosphere in about four minutes!''_

'**'I copy that Knuckles!'' **Sonic said charging Chaos Energy. **''Sonic Wind!'' **The beams of wind didn't come. **''Shit that's right! I'm in space and theirs no air hence no wind!''  
**

Sonic took notice of the spot where the life support system was. There was a red bruise. Taking the chance Sonic shot forward and struck it causing the creature to let out a pained howl. The bruised receeded and went to the other side. Naruto reappeared back into space.

**''Hey Naruto, that red bruise seems to be its weakness.''**

**''Then let's rip it to shreds.''**

_''Hey guys can you hear me? Everyone here is rooting for you! Good luck, and give that bastard hell!'' _

Naruto chuckles. '**'Can and will do,'' **

Naruto caught the Fake Emerald as Shadow shot forward.

**''My turn to collect the rings?''**

**''I have Kagebunshin working on it. If we both have super powered beings focusing energy we'll be able to accomplish our goal that much faster.''  
**

Shadow watching the gold hedgehog's action attempted to rush the sore but was blasted back by an erected barrier of crystallized spheres over the wound. Flying back he swung his arm back releasing a torrent of Chaos spheres. After his path was cleared he landed a super powered kick to the sore spot causing it to rescind. The Biolizard fire a beam causing Shadow to retreat.

**''My turn,'' **Naruto said as he teleported in front of the Biolizard. The Biolizard attempted to snap and close it's toothless mouth over Naruto who jerked back The blond channeld energy into his left arm and waited for the creature to attack again. He fired the blast into the approaching mouth resulting in an explosion causing it's head to jerk flew under its underside and struck the weak spot. He flew from underside as the weak spot once again relocated. The crystalized sphere's appeared once again and started to bombard Naruto. The Super powered blond shot above as the spheres chased after him.

A wave of Chaos Spheres halted their pursuit.

_'He's still very powerful. What kind of monster is this?'_**''Hey Kid! Let me give it a try.'' **Shadow started to encircle the creature moving at incredible speeds and destroying the spheres one by one.

**''Where does he get all that power? Is this the power of the Chaos Emeralds? Shadow, are you okay?''**

Shadow had found the weak spot on the lower left part of the Hazard's neck and struck it.

_''Can you both hear me? The ARK is close to the Earth. Please hurry up!'' _Amy pleaded.

The Biohazard created more of those spheres and instead of launching them at Shadow sent them straight towards Sonic and Naruto.

**''Crap! I'll take care of them you focus on gathering energy.''  
**

Before Naruto could reply to the golden Hedgehog he had to duck one of the hazard's beam blast. A second beam blast followed and they focused in on Naruto who erected a barrier. **''Kuso! Oi Sonic I'm calling my Kagebunshin you'll have to switch with Shadow,'' **Naruto shouted as by the dozen his Kagebunshin appeared into space dropping the rings onto nearby space rocks.

**''Sonic! I can't keep this up, hurry!'' **Shadow said as the creature fired another beam from it's mouth. Sonic did a 180 u-turn between the spheres causing them to reply and explode.

Grabbing some rings he tossed them to Shadow and switched. Sonic struck the red swelling area finally letting loose the beams that had Naruto on heavy fire.

**''Hey Kid! Switch places with me! I fill your super form fading!"' **

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he threw Shadow the fake emerald and went to pick up some rings.

''S_onic, Shadow, Naruto...two minutes until the Colony enter the atmosphere. Please hurry,''-_Tikal.

_''Maria... watch me! I will fulfill your wish!''_ Shadow opened a hole in the barrier as Sonic shot forward with a super charged homing attack hitting the red swell.

**''We're almost done!''**

****_''Guys sixty seconds...we're running out of time!'' _Tee-ru said panic in her voice.

**''We can't give up then...coming this far...'' **Naruto said as the Biolizard ereced three barriers of spheres around itself. **''Must be getting desparate. Must almost be dead...let's do this! One last attack!'' **Naruto said as the three of them charged. The inital barrier was destroyed with ease, but the next barrier was reinforced.

__

''**I can't...not here! I won't let this bastard win! I won't let them down!''  
''**

**For everyone waiting for us back home! We can't give up!'' **Both Naruto and Sonic were engulfed in blinding auras. Calling forth the winds of the earth both of them summoned a powerful burst of wind that shattered the barriers.

''**The true ultimate life form. I think I may have discovered who in fact that really is. It just might be in the ones in front of me.''  
**Shadow said as the Biolizard prepared to fire one last attack.

_20 seconds._

__

''There's no time left get out of there! _There's no way to stop it now! ''_

The heat of the Earth's atmosphere gave off a red glow.

_I won't fail you Maria. I will fufill your wish. _Shadow took off the rings on his wrist has an incredible power exploded around him.

**''**** Shadow, I understand. You're unstoppable. Let's destroy this creature now! Everyone is waiting for us back on Earth!****''**

**''For the Earth, for the people!'' **The two launched a beam attack at the red swelling area causing it to explode. The Biolizard started randomly shooting off beams and crystal spheres causing more damage to itself then anything. It was obviously going berserk!

''**Chaos...LANCE!"' **A massive beam of red Chaos energy fired out and connected with the Biolizard causing it to give off one final shriek as it exploded.

"Huh, did you really think you had a chance", Said Super Sonic.

"I must destroy all the evil the professor has created", Said Super Shadow.  
''Bastard never stood a chance,' Naruto added.  
Naruto took a glance at the cream colored hedgehog and noticed his labored breathing. **''Shadow your power is fading! You need to get back to the colony!'' **

**''I'll be fine...that'll colony will crash unless we use Chaos Control now!''  
**The three moved inbetween Earth and the Ark. They ascended forward as they prepared to stop the colony.

"There's no way that's getting through," Said Super Sonic.

''We only get one shot. Let's make it count,'' Super Naruto replied.

Super Shadow followed but struggled to keep up. He began to hear a familiar voice cheering him on.

_'' Shadow... I beg of you...''_

_'(Maria!)'_

_'' Give them a chance... to be happy!''_

_**''**_**This is it! Now or never!'' **

**"Naruto, Shadow! Now!"**, Said Sonic.

"CHAOS CONTROL", they said simultaneously. The Ark was surrounded by a huge Gold Aura. Time seemed to slow down as the Ark disappeared.

In another space the three super beings could feel the Chaos energy slowly fading.

**''Thanks to you Sonic, Kid, and the others I was finally able to keep the promise I made ages ago. This is goodybe!''  
**

**''What the hell are you talking about Shadow? I'm sure Maria would have wanted you to live your life happily. Don't give up now!''  
**

**''Kid the world doesn't need someone like me whose sole purpose is destruction. You and the hedgehog are heroes and the world needs you. ''**

**''Shadow there's so much good you can do!''**

**''Sorry Sonic, I'm just so tired, so very tired! This is where I can at last rest in piece. CHAOS CONTROL!'' **Before Shadow could complete it Super Sonic was able to pull off one of Shadow's braclets before he and Naruto were warped back to Ark.

Both of them landed in their normal forms inside of ark.

Shadow is falling down to the Earth, with an odd purple-ish light under him.  
**_Maria... this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you...''_**

****  
He falls into the purple glow, which blinks out. The ARK reappears farther away; motionless.

Back on Earth the people rejoiced, their world had been saved by the heroic deeds of the two hedgehogs and shinobi. Celebrations lasted throughout the night and happiness and peace was restored to the world.

The door to the observatory slowly opened with Naruto and Sonic appearing. The others turned to them.

"Where's Shadow?" asked Rouge. Sonic bowed his head and walked to the window of the observatory. Rouge followed as Sonic handed her one of golden ring bracelets.

"Do you really think Shadow was the Ultimate lifeform. The one created by Gerald to carry out his revenge?"

"He was what he was, a brave and heroic hedgehog. Who in the end gave his life to save the planet."

"I guess your right.''

''One's life shouldn't be the origins of their birth, but how they lived their life.'' Naruto added.

"As a child. I looked up to my grandfather because of all the great things he accomplished in his life.. He was my hero and I wanted to be a great scientist like him. But did he really mean to destroy us?"

"I don't know what to tell you doctor. In the end we all strived for a common goal and was able to protect the planet, our home from great odds. All we can do is continue to live life day by day and not allow ourselves to become stuck in the past.'' Nibi respodnded.

"So what's next for you Rouge? Off again to find more of those jewels you love so much?'' Asked Knuckles.

"Nah, I think I migh consider giving up this line of work. Too much work for too little pay. Besides,'' She glances over at Naruto. "Besides I have something better than jewels on my mind right now. Don't worry about me I'll be fine".

"If you say so."

''It's kind of sad. How fear, distrust, corruption can bring so much pain to others along with a thrist for power,'' Tikal said remebering her past.

''I know Tikal-chan. Though there are others like us who don't become consumed by such things. All we can do is fight day after day for a better tommorow.''

''You're right...I can't wait to get back and tell the Chao and Chaos about everything.''

''Could he have... the Ultimate Life Form...'' Sonic wondered to himself.

"What's the matter sonic?" asked Amy.

"Oh it's nothing, come on lets go home. To the planet that's as cool and blue as me." Said Sonic.

The others went outside to where the transporter was located.

Before Sonic left he looked back and simply said,

"Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog."

'' Doctor can you set the co-ordinates to send me to G.U.N. headquarters?'' Asked Rouge.

"No problem," Said Eggman. Rouge stood on the transporter and disappeared.

"Angel Island,",Said Knuckles, "I' have to restore it now that I finally have the master emerald.''

''I'll come along too,'' Tikal said as she and Knuckles got on the transporter and disappeared.

''Sonic and Tails you go on ahead to the workshop...then Eggman I send you to your base.''

''What? Don't trust me?''

''Hell no!'' The Shinobi responded, looking over the doctor's shoulder making sure he wouldn't pull a fast one and send his friends into a damn volcano or something. Finally he was alone. With the ARK powering down he set a set the coordinates for a destination different from the rest. He then got on the transporter and was sent down to earth leaving behind the ARK that floated throughout space. The threat to earth was gone for now, but time could only tell for how long?


	17. SH: Metal Awakening!

The Chaos User

0

Narutox Rouge x Tikal x Wave the Swallow x Sally Squirrel x Bunny Rabbot x Mina Mongoose x Older Female Tails x Blaze x Merlina x Shahara x Elise x Queen Aleena x Sonia x Sara x Fiona Fox, x Shade x Topaz x Harem(Feel free to suggest girls.)

Knuckles x Julie-san

ShadowxMariaxOc

SonicxAmyxOc

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0

Author's Note

0

After much research I realized that chronologically that the Sonic Advance series would actually make more sense and fit before the Adventure Series because if I am remembering correctly it takes place on Mobuis. So I will save that for the eventually Collab of this and all my other TCKANA/CKO fics. Until then welcome to the Heroes Adaption.

0000000000

Story Start

00000

Once again Doctor Ivo Robotnik was hatching another grandiose scheme to take over the world. He created a powerful and and advance technological substance that would be able to bond with a machine and boost its power and intelligence tenfold.  
It was this machine that led to the sentience of Sonic's metal doppelganger Metal Sonic. One of True Blue's greatest foes. Unlike most of Robotnik's other creations it wasn't too outdated due to the numerous advances. It wasn't too bulky or too slow. It was an aerodynamic fit machine created based off old data of Sonic's abilities. The dark blue machine doppelganger was one of the choices the doctor plan to install this new upgrade in. The other located in one of Eggman's hidden bases was the last and most powerful of his E-100 series code name Omega. Omega was built from the salvaged parts of the previous E-102 Gamma. Said machine was one of Eggman's greatest achievements and one of his successes. He was unaware of the apparent betrayal and chalked up it and the other banished E-100 series from the Chaos incident to Sonic and his friends.  
What Robotnik didn't count on was the adverse affect that the Egg would have when he ran a 'test run' on metal sonic. He wanted to gather further data on just how much of an increase of a machine's perimeters the upgarde would give.  
The liquid substance had bonded with the metal doppelganger covering it in its entirety. Before his very eyes Metal had melting into a silvery goo of a puddle. From his Central Processing Unit to his armor everything was upgraded. The ability to comprehend, instruct, and analyze beyond a limited computer programmed bases. The ability to hypothesize and form a plan. Using his newfound power Metal was able to absorb information of whatever he came in contact with. He also found himself able to replicate the image and physical structure of said object. Which is how Dr. Robotniki found himself thrown up with Metal in the pesuade off Eggman.  
Metal began thinking on how he would destroy his adversary once and for all. He begun thinking about the instances he fought with Sonic. The first instance Metal came close to winning if not for the untimely interference with the Doctor. Sonic was not prepared for an adversary that could match his speed and didn't tire. Though from that moment on things had begun to change. With each encounter True Blue battle with less Fatigue at the climax at each of their bouts. With each encounter Metal found himself needing assistance from Dr. Robotnik to deal with a strong and if even possible faster Sonic. Metal was rebuilt after each failure and upgraded, but that only made a slight difference. His primary database on Sonic's abilities were outdated and as time went on Metal found himself having to contend with more and more of Sonic's allies whose in depth abilities were outside his grasp and understanding beyond a mere base scan of their abilities at said conflict.  
**''Thought Process complete...Master's planning and intentions contributed to failure. Failure as a result due to traits of arrogance and other human traits that react on basis of emotions instead of logic. Further failures are a result of a lack of information. Information for improvement to transcend current limitations are required.'  
**Metal then hacked Eggman's mainframe to gather information. Apparently Eggman was keeping a close watch with miniature spy-bug like cameras and created a profile on everyone.  
0  
Sonic  
0  
Name:Sonic Hedgehog  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
_Skills Include_

Supersonic Running Speed.

Super Durability

Enhanced Agility and Reflexes

Uncanny Planning Ability

Hand-To-Hand Combat Skills

Super Sonic Transformation

-

As Metal further scanned down the list he saw things that he never encountered before.

-

Bounce Attack

Blue Tornado

Light Dash

Ancient Light Attack

Sonic Wind

Chaos Control

-

The last one was highlighted so he did a search on the computer. Images of a Sonic, A Black Hedgehog, Naruto, A giant lizard, and a Blue humanoid like creature popped on the scream.

ooze seeped into the controls of the Computer panel as the information was absorbed.

There were many faces, some old while others new. His adversary and his friends aged. They gain experience and they learned new abilities. What was the most curious ability that drew his attention was Chaos Control. That and this Chaos's creature ability to harness specific traits of the Chaos emeralds power and transform without having to constantly draw upon the source. Apparently Chaos was a mutation of a Chao exposed to Chaos energy. Data confirmed it apparently was stored within the Master Emerald though data from a Chao and the Frog creature that swallowed its tails would be sufficient.  
The Good doctor proved useful despite his many failures after all.  
The Shadow the Hedgehog's ability to harness and manipulate Chaos energy in a way unlike the Chaos creature was also intriguing to Metal. Their was of course the Enchinda's Strength, the Fox's ability to fly, The human's abilities to manipulate the elements and his surrounding. After gathering the information he had already formed his plan.  
Dr. Robotnik had already sent a challenge to Sonic and his friends and built an armada. Under the Guise of Robotnik he would battle Sonic and others while sending a duplicate to hide the Chaos Emeralds. From studying the incident during Dr. Robotnik's attempt to revive the Death Egg it was Sonic's alter ego Super Sonic and even the last minute addition of a far deadly foe Hyper Sonic that prevented the doctor from making off with the Master Emerald. Metal was not so foolish to chance this as the incident with Chaos showed even if the emeralds were grey husks the hedgehog would fine some miraculous way to turn a near lose into a victory.  
He typed a few keys on the computer pad and started sending out messages. From what he knew of the government agent, Rouge the Bat she was a sucker for treasure. So sending out false info so she would come and activate Omega and awaken Shadow would take care part of his plan. Metal wouldn't risk infecting and empowering Omega who was made from the drive of Gamma. Unlike the good doctor Metal was stuck in a capsule in the secret Mystic ruins base during the Chaos Incident. With nothing but the computer screen visuals occupying his time. Knowing Omega who was prematurely shut down, and at the core possibly containing a spark of Gamma's consciousness would want some revenge against Dr. Robotnik. Then their was the ultimate life form.  
Metal saw no way of able to successfully collect combat data unless the hedgehog was free and fighting against. By this method he wouldn't be discovered until it was too late and the Ebony hedgehog like the others would be preoccupied with the thought of fighting Robotnik. He would have to send his duplicate to Station Square and Mystic Ruins to collect the Chao and Frog first before he sent it to scatter the emeralds. Unlike his other targets he would be scanning and requiring the intimate detail of Chaos Energy and Power and not combat prowess so it would take some time. Already decided that his Predecessor the 'Grey Metal Sonic' would be a perfect vessel to copy as his duplicate and win its job was done he would simply reabsorb back the solution and become complete.  
**''Plan commencing...Life Form Data collecting commencing...''  
**00  
Elsewhere  
00  
In his prisoner Robotnik cursed his treacherous machine as he built a device that would allow him to communicate with the outside world. It would be able to jam any sensor technology preventing Metal from recognizing him. It was a good thing that foolish machine threw him in a cell occupied with Junk instead of an empty cell. He looked up in the Yellow Pages of an old phone book and found the perfect saps. ''The Choatix...normal bounty hunters won't do I suppose. Only someone who has fought against my works can possibly hope to overcome my treacherous machine's new upgrade.''  
Placing the twin of the device with a programmed miniature computer with micro-GPS coordinates the Doctor would have to wait hoping the miniature cybernetic bird would deliver his message falsifying the true nature of services of course, in time.  
000  
Chapter End  
0000  
Anyway this is the first chapter of Heroes. An interpretation on Metal's upgrade, his new found knowledge on the characters, his ideas, and why he choose to do certain things and not do other things.  
If he knew of the Ultimate Life Form why not just absorb his data while in stasis and kill him?-My reasoning is that no one knew of the Amnesia so if Metal attempted and Chaos Controlled away and told someone Metal's secret would be blown.  
Also the fact that Rogue heard rumors just in time to awaken Omega and Shadow so their life force data can be added?  
I figure for such advance machinery and high IQ that Eggman would not only collect date, but run tests and other such things.  
Some of you are wondering why I didn't include Naruto in further detail along with Tikal and Chaos probably?''  
Well during the events of Two Chaos was just chilling. Which consists of either protecting the Chao or resting inside the Master Emerald. Because Chaos wasn't involved in SA 2 plot the information Eggman has on him is strictly from SA 1.  
Also as far as Metal would be concerned Tikal like Knuckles is another Enchinda so why not draw data from the one with Super Strength?  
Also Naruto in this sense of crossover and past experiences uncovered, (I might do a past/flashback arc later) he's worked alongside Sonic so Metal would assume he would aid Sonic during Eggman's latest plot. As for the others beyond that they really don't have anything spectacular Metal would want.


	18. SH:The Teams Have Formed!

The Chaos User

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

In a certain part of the world a streak of tore across one of the planet Earth's many canyons. The canyon was another one of Earth's many unusual geographic domains similar to the Mobians home planet Mobius. Running through loops and jetting across the rough terrain at Supersonic speeds true blue didn't notice the sound of Tornado's engine.

Executing a textbook barrel roll, the once anamorphic now fox girl Tee-ru decreased altitude and flew down to match Sonic's speed… a difficult feet even _with_ a jet engine.

Sonic looked up and noticed his kitsune pal, "Yo Tee-ru! Long time no see!" It had been months since the colony ark incident. Everyone soon with their own ways.

''Sonic we have trouble!'' She shouted over the engine handing him a piece of paper.

Sonic could tell it was a letter. As soon as Tee-ru was barely out of the cockpit, Sonic jumped up, snatched the message, and, to keep the paper from being damaged, turned his back into the wind. It only took a moment for Sonic to spot the huge logo in the top left corner: the overtly "happy" emblem of the Eggman Empire. Before Sonic could get a chance to read the letter to himself, the letter began reading _itself_ to _him_!

In a fantastical display of hi-tech, fiber-optic paper, an electronic display of Eggman moved in the background of the letter, reading its contents aloud:

"Mu ha ha ha! Guess what Sonic Heroes…" The paper Eggman snidely greeted its flesh and blood enemy, "I've finally developed the ultimate weapon! In three days I'll conquer the world! Think you can stop me! Ha ha ha!"

Leave it to Eggman to come up with such a device. He recalled what Naruto had said once. Such genius was being wasted on half-cocked schemes of ruling the world instead of trying to improve mankind.

"Sounds like an invitation to party!" Quipped the hedgehog as he faced forward again, letting the ingenious paper, now mere litter, fly off into the wind.

''Great, another insane attempt to take over the world,'' Tee-ru spoke up dismayed, hoping the mini-vacation would last a bit longer.

Knuckles couldn't blame Tee-ru for such talk. While it was annoying always having to travel over the world to restore the Master Emerald because of Eggman's scheme it did give him excuse to travel and meet up with his friends. Before the Chaos incident Angel Island was quite lonely, until Tikal was awakened and spent a good time communing with him and Chaos. Even sometimes bringing Naruto or some Chao.

''No worries, we've got this one!"

Hearing that, Sonic laughed, announcing his intentions of an immediate R.S.V.P, "Think I'd miss this? Let's crack that Eggman wide open! Yeah! Let's party!"

All said and done, the trio rocketed into the horizon while the _Tornado's_ auto-pilot steered the double-decker plane back home.

Naruto had finished destroying the last of the Eggman robots that attacked his cabin. He then decided to go to Angel Island where Tikal was communing with Chaos.  
Like she often did Tikal was sitting down in a prayer like position. She looked pretty cute with her look of concentration.

''Hey Ti, communing with Chaos?''

Tikal opened her eyes and turned her head. ''Yes, Knuckles had to leave so I'm watching the Master Emerald for him.''

''That's cool...'' Naruto said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

A familiar whirling sound filled the air. Naruto grabbed Tikal and jumped to the side barely dodging the attack. ''Metal...''

The metallic hedgehog seemed more lifeless then usual. His sought after object was on the pedestals surrounding the Master Emerald. Naruto's Chaos emerald. Using his engine he boosted at the object with Mach 1 speed and snatched up the object taking off.

''Bastard...I guess that means Eggman is up to another one of his damned schemes!''

Tikal chose this time to speak up. ''Knuckles did mention something about the doctor's newest challenge.''

Before they could continue speculating the Master Emerald began glowing.

''Wha...''

If you were to ask Rouge what she disliked about her job she could give you three examples. One was jobs early in the morning, especially the dawn. She detested jobs early in the morning because of the simple fact she was a bat. Bats after all were nocturnal creatures and preferred the night. The second was any job that involved a lot of grime, dirt, or anything where she had to get dirty. Thief or not she was still a lady and liked to take care of herself. Nothing was more annoying then trying to get the smell of grime out of her clothes. Lastly there was the traveling through tight or confine spaces like air vents.

Following information acquired through the underworld network Rouge was able to track down Eggman's hidden base. All she needed to hear was the word 'treasure' and she was already on the case. Taking a small vacation from her job the free lance spy her eyes on the spy. Coming to the end of the duct she gently gloated down by extending her wings. Now while initally Rouge was suspicious because of the lax of security it only translated into the treasure all the more easier to snatch.

"This must be it," Rouge exclaimed to her own, exceptionally receptive, ears, "I've found Eggman's secret treasure!"

Calmly sauntering into the spacious laboratory, Rouge took immediate notice of the complex's central feature: a large egg-shaped capsule. The glow from the Plexiglas canopy sparked the bat's interest. Few things shine like that.

Rouge noticed the console at the base of the capsule. The dimmed lights in the room, and the overshadowed buttons on the console hinted that the security lights were all that were on inside the chamber. If she were going to get anywhere, she'd have to activate everything that she could lay her fingers to. Behind the voluptuous exterior was a crafty and intelligent woman. Rouge was somewhat aware of technological devices such as activations and the such. She owned a computer herself, mainly used to manage her finances, gather information, and things of the light. She even knew a little bit about programs in case the treasure involved was guarded by a high-teach computer program. Though she wasn't a tech genius like say Nibi.

Now it the field of interests were say Jewels, Sapphires, or gems she could list off facts like age, characteristics and origins after studying them a bit.

In a far corner of the room, out of Rouge's periphery, a pair of ominous red lights blinked. The owner of the twin lights shuffled about, proceeding to stand on two legs. It began to walk towards the sole, conscious, occupant of the room. Energy readings were partially blurred by the presence of so many electronic devices. Discerning the purpose of the female bat was even more improbable.

Rouge was still fiddling with the locks on the capsule. Suddenly, she hit pay dirt. After entering the same password, again, the locks to the capsule proceeded to open and divulge their contents. Rouge's heart began to beat faster as she anticipated the wealth she was about to come into.

Instead, she was flabbergasted to the point of being speechless.

How could he be here? How could he have pulled off such an escape? How did he _survive_?

There _he_ stood, Shadow the Hedgehog, codenamed "The Ultimate Life Form." The super-powerful hedgehog engineered by the long deceased Prof. Gerald Robotnik. For something, someone, over fifty years old, and supposedly dead, Shadow stood there as youthful, and alive as ever. Or was he?

A low hum, the sound of a targeting computer activating, pierced the air. Shadow's eyes shot open, glancing to his right. Before Rouge could fit all of this into perspective, Shadow pounced on her! It wasn't long until tracer bullets shred the capsule to pieces!

Knocked to the ground, Rouge was still incapable of reaction as Shadow, her dubious savior, jumped back to his feet.

"Stay here," was all his cool voice needed to say.

Shadow was already on the move.

Left behind, Rouge could only react with, "Shadow?"

The hulking robot was casually unloading thousands of rounds a minute from several barrels in his wrist mounted mini-guns. The room was reduced to shards and splinters within mere seconds as the high-velocity, armor piercing rounds were lobbed in various directions. Indeed, this was the definition of "suppressive fire."

Despite this, Shadow was nimbly jumping and dashing across the rapidly changing landscape. It's inconceivable that he was able to dodge each and every bullet. Even more amazing was the, seemingly, endless reserves of munitions the robot was callously expending. Rouge, for one of the brief moments in life, was genuinely shocked by this surreal ballet of destruction and mayhem.

The calm demeanor belied the vengeance the machine expressed through its violent actions. As if reminding itself of its priorities, the walking weapon declared, "Must eradicate all Eggman's robots."

Rouge was brought of her lethargy by this unthinkable, paradoxical, statement. Wasn't Eggman its boss?

Shadow lept to the offensive and was prepared to take his attacker on, full frontal. The robot was, likewise, prepared to engage in hand-to-hand combat and eradicate this possible Eggman flunky, undoubtedly sent to shut it down permanently. Using all her strength and bravery, Rouge dared to place herself right between the two. This was, undoubtedly, a rare action of direct involvement for the sly bat.

Yelling above the din of battle, sacrificing her lady like tones for tomboyish bellowing, Rouge hoped to stop any blood, or oil, shed with, "Wait! Hold up!"

-  
Metal watch for the sanctity of his throne on the Eggman flagship hundred of miles away. Like calculated Rouge had found and awakened Project Shadow. For the time being Metal would watch and wait until he was ready. A couple of days ago in his doppelganger form the metallic hedgehog made off with the amphibian who swallowed Chaos's tail Froggy and the Chao Chocola.

There was no known means of releasing Chaos besides shattering the Master Emerald. Even then Chaos's freedom was a desire to take vengeance on the world that attacked it's brethren. The Chaos Emerald was shattered after that incident and Chaos did not appear so doing would not guarantee it's awakening. So Metal settle for the two creatures who housed a connection. Assimilated into it's liquid body the liquid metallic hedgehog merely scan and copy the genetic DNA of the creatures. Slowly but surely copy the energy signatures and taking sure to analyze ever similarity of the creature Chaos.

Metal was more then sure even with these unified fronts he would be able to dispose of them. Capitalizing on the situation and one of the Doctor's Machine the Ultimate Life Form memories was erased. That already eliminated one possible threat. Without access of his memories the Ultimate Lifef orm wouldn't be able to use his Chaos Energy to it's full potential. Now it was time for the next phast.

Vector the Crocodile, the self-appointed boss of the Chaotix Detective Agency, was at his usual post, his desk. Not that he was an effective pencil pusher, rather it was the only place he could kick up his legs. The kickback time was a result of a dry spell that the agency was suffering due to a lack of cases.  
What money they did had were used on the failed ideas. The atypical T-shirts and coffee mugs often seen in commercialism.

Vector often sat around the office listening to _Team Chaotix_, loving every minute. It was during one of these jam sessions that Vector had taken his usual place, while Espio sulked around the storage locker in the corner in an effort to meditate and clear his thoughts. Suddenly, Charmy's version of a polite entry took place.

"It's here. Yeah!"

The energetic bee rocketed through the front doors, his ungainly buzzing having already gotten Espio's attention. Unfortunately for Vector, and to Espio's delight, the bee couldn't stop in mid-air, nor could Vector react, thanks to music blocking his sense of hearing. The result was an obvious and disorienting crash. As Espio rolled his eyes at the two, he caught a glimpse of what Charmy was carrying, a plain box in simple wrapping, whizzing through the air. The experienced nin-jitsu artist expertly tossed one of his shuriken at the falling package. It was violently pinned to the wall with a dull thud vibrating through the air.

Vector, who tried to muzzle his gruffer nature lost control, "What's wrong with you?"

Charmy knew the magic words that would cure his boss of agitation, "It's here, it's here! We've got work!"

Those simple words worked their miracle, as Vector's face softened and then proceeded to assume a look of complete disbelief, "What?"

Espio's aim had been precise. Precise enough to catch the box and slash one of the strings that held the box shut. With the overlapping tie-down cut, the weight of the box's contents forced the lid open. Intriguingly, a small red communicator came tumbling out of the packaging. Vector clumsily caught the device in his oversized paws as it crackled to life.

A deep, ominous voice squawked out, "I've heard good things about you and require your detective services."

It was a peculiar, flattering, way to contact the Chaotix. A hint of mistrust floated in the air.

"And I can pay you handsomely."

Any glints of distrust were replaced, in Vector and Charmy's eyes, with a much greener perspective.

Therefore, he offered a serious protest, hoping to be a reasonable brake to any flights of fancy, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

Vector was too caught up in the radio's final statement to be swayed, "Espio, don't be silly!" Vector then presented his only bit of leverage, the rules, "Besides, you know our policy. We never turn down work that pays!"

Espio rued the day he had agreed to formulate a "company policy." But, he never refuted its legitimacy. As long as he played by the rules, he could use similar "legal pretexts" to force Vector into a corner on another occasion.

As usual, Charmy was of no help. He dutifully parroted the boss, "Yeah, you know our policy!"

Vector, feeling the control he now exercised, gave orders, "Come on boys," he said while making for the door, "let's go!"

Charmy literally made a beeline after Vector, "Yes sir!"

"Roger," was his only agreement to any of this unusually shady deal.

At the Station Square Beach resort one Pink Hedgehog was reading the newspaper. On the cover was the picture of a Hedgehog making off with a frog and Chao.

''Ah, I wonder where Sonic is?'' Amy asked reclining on the chair, absorbed in the picture.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew the paper out of Amy's hands.

'' OH NO!'' Amy reached up at her only clue to Sonic's location. From above Cream the rabbit flew using her unusually large ears to take hold of the paper.

'' Miss Amy, please be more careful with our only clue!''

Amy wasn't alone in this endeavor. The brown Chao Chocolo one of Cream the Rabbit's companions. The 'brother' of the Chao Cheese. While cheese followed Cream wherever she went the brown Chao was more content with staying with Vanilla.

''You're right, I'm sorry!''

The small rabbit suddenly found herself blown upwards towards the sky by another burst of wind. Before Cream could go soaring off she was caught by fishing rod wire.

'' Nice catch Big!''

The Purple cat was quite large in size. He was usually lazy and docile. He wasn't considered one of the brightest mobians, but he made it up with his kind heart.

'' Froggy...''

'' Chocola...''  
Amy noticed how down her companions were. ''Cheer up guys! You know we'll find him! No time to waste just standing here! C'mon, let's get going!'' She exclaimed leading them to there next destination.

* * *

Eggman was having serious second thoughts about his initial selection. Though there was no time to ponder that choice.

He had to guide his would be rescue team to his location, while having them sabotage anything that Metal could use for his own purposes, free himself from his makeshift prison, and reassert his control over his empire in the making.

Eggman had put together of a list of things for the group to do. The liquid metal catalyst would drive the machine in question to gain as much power as possibly. The ability to biological copy data was given to him after studying the mobians. They each had their unique strengths and weaknesses. If he couldn't create anything that would neutralize their abilities why not develop something that could capitalize on their powers? Match their abilities and even going beyond it? Eggman began to regret sending Metal to save Shadow that day of the Ark incident.  
As far as the doctor knew Shadow's exact location wasn't recorded in any of his files.

The mechanical doppelganger was in fact the one who brought Shadow to one of the doctor's secret bases. As a result the doppelganger knew Shadow's exact location and would be able to copy his powerful Chaos abilities.

In order to stop Metal from acquiring anymore data of Chaos energy he would have to keep them away from other sources. One of those such sources would be the Chao. Then their was also the weapons he had been developing in his canyon base. Then worst of all there was his secret army within the Flagship. If Metal managed to activate them then all was lost.


	19. SH: Seaside Battle!

The Chaos User

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Team Maelstrom were making there way through the beach of Seaside hills. Numerous Eggman machines were on the beach ready to meet any resistance they would meet. Naruto charged in first throwing explosion note tagged kunai at the robots. With pinpoint accuracy the creatures were being blasted left and right. The machines that avoided the fate of their brothers charged forward but were met with the powerful fists of Chaos. Between being sliced or crush the metallic machines met the similar fate of destruction. Even if on the powerful side Chaos was never a speedy fighter on less in the water. That's where Tikal quick and rapid movements came in. While lacking the strength of Knuckles or Chaos the female echinda was quite quick. Even if her physical or chaos attacks weren't as powerful her concentration was top notch. She was capable of doing amazing acrobatics and could use chaos attacks with less energy then her fellow Chaos users.

''What does Chaos say Tikal?'' Naruto asked as he slammed his elbow into an eggman robot. Forming a Rasengan he shoved the spiraling sphere into the creature's core causing it to explode.

''He says the Emerald signature is moving further away. ''

''Damn...no time to waste.'' Placing his fingers in a cross Naruto formed a dozen Kagebunshin. ''Come on let's move it,'' Naruto said leading his team members passed the machines. They traveled up hill and came across a series of loops. ''Let's speed it up,'' He said as he focused on his wind nature. He shot forward with a burst of speed using the draft from the burst to pull his two team mates forward. Continuing across the palace like area they rode contraptions and were launched from ramps.

''Geez how the hell does Eggman afford to make all these elaborate areas? And how the hell does the Government not catch on? I mean really?'' Naruto asked as they trailed along the tracks.

''Who knows...but we have to stop the doctor all the same.'' Tikal said as they were launched from another ramp.

''Giant Turtles with platforms built on them?'' Naruto scowled as he and Tikal rolled into a sphere and crashed into a ground. Most of the momentum was shaken off upon impact thanks to the action. Chaos merely went splat onto the ground and began to reform. ''Seriously man how the hell do people not notice this? On the other hand it's not like we gave the general public away to personally contact us. ''

Chaos then pointed forward.

''Chaos said he's sensing two signatures now...but there going in...different directions?'' Tikal asked as the liquid incarnation of Chaos made a sound Naruto assumed was a confirmation.

''Huh...it could be Sonic or even Rouge. We should hurry up,'' Naruto said as he stepped upon another ramp and was launched into the air. Landing on the next section they were being charged by round Eggman robots carrying lances.

''Chaos launch me forward!'' Naruto shouted as the liquid creature clutched Naruto then threw him forward. After the Ark incident Naruto had training harder then ever before. His focus of training was to master Chaos related abilities and even going far as trying to mimic some of attacks he witnessed Sonic and Shadow do. While the blond couldn't do a triple spin he was quite proficient at mimicking the spin dash and somewhat got the spin attack down. After all the attacks were reminiscent of some of the Akimichi clan techniques so Naruto was quite familiar with them. After bowling over the enemies the trio hopped on another one of those strange vehicle devices.

Soon enough the group came to a beach like section separated by water. They continued on ahead as they caught sight of the Doctor's newest toy. It was a red ship, shaped like a hawk. It had machine gun ports were fashioned into, peculiar, renditions of hawks' talons. As Naruto focused his vision he saw three people fighting.

''Kuso! Let's go!'' He said as they charged forward. Naruto was both shocked and amazed that young Cream could hold not only Amy, but a creature of Big's weight. The doctor fired his weapon, his machine gun and support gun firing rapid rounds. When the rapid fire rounds ceased Amy and Big were dropped to take advantage of this. The machine size proved a hindrance as it couldn't maneuver effectively and the guns at the side couldn't hit targets that were too close.

''Hey Egghead!'' Naruto shouted out as he brought a Rasengan down where the power supply would be.

''Naruto/Naruto-san!'' Cream and Amy cried out in surprise.

Metal was quite surprised that Naruto showed up here and now. It seemed baiting the blond's attention wouldn't be as easy as he thought. Even the mere annoyance of Amy Rose and her two friends who should have been no problem for the Metal Doppelganger had surprised the machine. Even the Doctor's up to date files seemed to be lacking. His scanners then picked up signatures for Team Sonic and some other trio. Whoever the latter was they were not part of the plan. The fact that they registered on the radar meant they were able to destroy some of the robots.

Assigned robots he had set up in this area wouldn't be enough to hold Sonic's Team along with Shadow's team once they showed up. Metal was a-jarred from his calculations as both teams continued to attack the machine. Metal tried to even go as far as using the Rotary attack and fighting in reverse. Between Naruto's jutsu attacks shredding the gears and Chaos's attack overloading the circuit the rotors. The machine was now stationary.

Chaos again swiped at where Naruto stroke with his Rasengan earlier and destroyed the covering. Amy and Cream had climbed onto Big's shoulder. Both of them had curled up in a sonic like ball and were launched from Big's fishing rod like a baseball. Amy pulling out her Piko Piko hammer slammed into the exposed power source. Tremors echoed throughout the machine. As Amy was bounded back from the force she caught Cream's hand as they shot over the machine.

With no choice Metal had to retreat. The Egg Hawk was far too damage for further combat. The only thing to do was to eject the machine and they with him the recordings of the battle.

A second later, the Egg Mobile, central nervous system to most Eggman machines, ejected itself and rocketed into the sky above.

''What are you three doing here?'' Naruto asked, the question on his mind the moment they saw him. Apparently the three were trying to track down Sonic/Chochola/Froggy.

In return Naruto explained what his team was doing and how they found themselves there. Saying there goodbyes the two groups split up as they continued their respective journeys.

0

New Note

0

Third Fang, many numerous authors, and reviewers have given me permission to use certain Jutsu, themes, dialogues, and other such things which will be seen in this series. I will be listing and crediting authors whose inspiration for material begins/appears in subsequent story or chapter. Many homages will be paid to some of the greatest writers on this site and as well as Cameos or shout-outs as well. I want to think everyone who has been a long time fan of my stories and my series since conception. With that said I hope you guys enjoy this final revival/rewrite of my series and enjoy this new direction I am taking it in. Also this story along with many characters will be a lot **darker **then the previous series and there will be a heavier use of dark themes along with numerous added scenes and things that branch away from Canon.

For each story I work on I will be adding the new chapters after the old ones if there is a significant difference then the old one. Once I get up to the point to the story where the old one stopped at I will delete the older chapters and the new ones will take their place, but I will be leaving up the old chapters for people to enjoy.

As you all know and see there is always a vast improvement from my old versions to my new versions. This time I am not only fixing mistakes, but I'm doing something known as Adaption Expansion and try to go on and give depth that's only been seen by writers like Mistresswinyoll and her Rosario + Vampire stories and the likes. Now I know some of you are disappointed and hate when I do this, but I need to completely reevaluate and add some depth to my changes and reasons as well as balance out my original characters.

So with that, I will begin my getting out the new origin story 'New Origin' which will completely change and redefine Naruto's back story (It won't be a branch off of canon like before but similar), we'll actually get to see more of the villains and enemies and show why those on the antagonist side are a threat, and we actually get to see those OCs you've all been giving me.

I will also be bringing back in a capacity the main characters for crossover I don't have and give them larger roles and alter the plots more. I will be making the plots mine instead of following too close to canon like I usually do and I know that you will all enjoy it. With that said please be patient while I finish writing up New Origin the first chapter.


End file.
